It Whispers To Me
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: He was sidetracked during an investigation after so many years. He went home with her in hopes for answers and some sweet loving, and instead found death in her arms. But death won't stop his story here, nor halt his… sexual drives. Male/Male, Male/Female, Male/multi
1. Madness of the Moon

**Chapter 1**

 **Madness of the Moon**

* * *

 _I just finished playing this game a couple of times. I thought I would write a story about it, whether you know the game or not I hope you still enjoy. If you want to know about the game, get it or watch Cryotic on youtube play it._

* * *

What to do? This was not part of his plans, and he always planned ahead of anything.

It was an undercover mission, something he had retired from years ago but the message from a past client made him interested, apparently there was a strange range of mayhem around Downtown LA.

The list was curious: blood and memory loss in some people, disease, missing persons, and humanoid creatures with skin deformities spotted leaving sewer holes, peculiar death, and a secret society. It made him take his gun and dagger from their dusty home beneath the floorboards.

It had been almost nineteen years since he last used them, but they were still in good form.

He believed he knew what the mystery was, with the deformed creatures, as he had seen them a few times when he snuck through the sewers to break into enemy territory, and a few in bomb devastated towns. Long limbs, peeling skin, and fangs as sharp as the bones that jutted out of their hands.

But hearing that they were out of the foul hiding holes, and possibly had others of their species wandering the human race made his old self rise to the surface. They say curiosity killed the cat, but he was more of an armed voodoo doll, harm him and you get tenfold back with a possible chance of dismemberment.

So that was why he did not expect this to turn out to be his death. Curious yet? Let's follow his story from the moment his plans were changed and his mind was opened to that which hid in the shadows.

With his hands tucked into his jean pockets to fight against the cold of the night, Earlson looked into every alley while appearing like he was just a casual city walker. Around him the homeless coughed and spluttered, and people in full radiation suits stood with clipboards examining a few corpses they found.

'Downtown, good to see its depravity hasn't changed one bit, perfect.' He thought sarcastically while passing the Last Round, seeing the name made him spin on his heels causing his heavy-duty boots to give a loud squeak, and people looked at him as if he was an idiot.

Inside was dirty with throbbing music, but the beer looked good in the hands of some drinkers so he ordered a glass of his own and sat up in a booth. Listening to the music and taking sips of his drink, Earlson looked around the room, noting the occupants and all escape routes if he was attacked. Best to be prepared for anything.

Good thing too because when he grew close to finishing his second drink three men entered bearing blades. "Oi bitch give us all your money… That's it into the bag." Fearfully the middle aged woman began to fill the bag in the thug's hand.

Three people rushed down the stairs, a woman with red hair and questionable fashion, a man in red and blue, and an African looking man. They looked defensive but paused when two of the men swapped their knives for guns.

"Try something and we will kill everyone here."

"Excuuuse me…" Earlson stumbled past and between the two armed men and waved his arms causing them to duck, "Another bottle, one bottle is not enough! Hic."

Knowing he only had two drinks, the woman at the bar gave him a frightened look. "Sir you have had THREE bottles not one, so please… sit down… please."

"Move it you drunken idiot…" CRACK, "GUAAAGH!"

The two men with the guns screamed as Earlson gripped their gun wrists in either hand and twisted, snapping the bones before they could think of pulling the trigger. Their guns were loud as they bounced across the wood, the red haired woman dived for them and handed one to the man in blue and red.

Before the two men managed to fall to the ground to nurse their mangled limbs, Earlson pulled out his gun from his jacket and used the hard grip to clock the third man across the forehead, knocking him out in one shot.

When all three were down in that instant, Earlson pulled out a twenty note as casually as casual could be, unfazed one bit about what he just did. "Thanks for acting with me mam, here's your tip."

"Thank you… thank you so much."

Quickly Earlson left the pub before any more trouble followed and continued his original path, only to pause again. Not for thugs or a pub this time.

There was a curious thing before him. Dressed like a biker in a full, tight suit that had the front zip almost down to her belly button stood a pale, beautiful woman who was looking at him with a smirk on her blood red lips.

Beneath her black glasses Earlson could sense her gaze, a look that went through him as if she was seeing everything of him. It made the hairs on his neck stand to attention, the feeling drew Earlson to her side.

Give his most polite and flirtatious smile he asked, "Would it trouble you if I asked the gorgeous creature before me a few questions? I am new to this area and want insight on the best hotel, or if there are problems in the area that I should avoid."

"Your warm blood shrieks for hidden replies and action, honey-doll. Voices whispering, the fire will consume madness, RUN! Huntress and Wolf-King, they are coming for the Jester's pawn." Hearing all this made Earlson regret his choice of person to question, maybe he should have gone for the beautiful woman in the long black dress that he passed before.

"Depends of what action it is, but answers I definitely do need. Where would the best hotel be?"

"A slumbering place is not what you seek, nor what you will get beneath this moon, hello moon man. We see it through the cracked mirror that is in our blood. You seek the worm ones, rat-eaters festering in disease, empty bodies and minds."  
"Yes we see it, your blood seeping. Given to any and every one, not a blood bag. Pawn of keys, open the lid, tick tok." The woman gave a cackle before falling silent instantly after the third HA.

Earlson felt interested, this woman gave an eerie feeling but her words were insightful, mad but wise. He had the patience to sort through them, "Do you know what I am looking for and where to find it?"

"Do we know the answers to the secrets that creep in the shadows? No… yes… persuasive, winning the voices that is us with honey glazed words. Wait, honey words not said yet, or have they? Our memory fades as does the honey-doll. Past doll, become the madness of the future quickly. Rolling on white, don't touch there, fear the yellow one."

It was getting more and more interesting, Earlson always had a love for getting into the weirdest of places and trouble. This mad woman was both of these things in one sexy bundle. By the end of the night he probably was going to regret this.

"I can speak honey words to you now if you like? Though the rolling on white and not touching you in a certain area… makes it hard to keep a clear mind." Earlson smiled widely causing the woman to grin and press closer to his chest.

"Become our honey-doll, shadow soldier. Follow to our web, it is not the slumbering place you think you seek, but it is your destination. Come, before the sun breaks the mirror's illusion." The woman turned gracefully on her heels giving Earlson an interesting sight.

The back of her suit was in threads showing her pale cheeks to the world, and the 'XXXploit Me' on the back spoke his current objective. Both physically and mentally, he would exploit and draw out everything in her well of knowledge to show him the path of his targets.

Wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders, Earlson hummed and brought his mouth down to her ear to whisper, "So my nutty-sweetness. Where was it you didn't want me to touch? Was it here?"

Slowly he lowered his hand, running it along her denim covered back until it fell upon the treads of her backside. The woman's eyes sparkled beneath her strange goggle sunglasses as Earlson's fingers slipped beneath the more solid cloth to trace down the valley of her arse, growling closer to her core.

No complaints made him grow a little more… assertive in his touches despite where they were. Eyes were everywhere, some hidden as they followed.

The mad woman pulled him closer to the shadow's to hide from the eyes around them, she moaned as Earlson pressed two fingers against her womanhood and stroked her sensitive nub. Against her ear the man smirked before kissing the skin of her lobe.

Before they even reached the flat Earlson's fingers were dripping wet and the woman was mewling, and whispering strange words. Along the way they had to pause and devoured each other's lips, smearing lipstick across Earlson's face, before rushing along.

Finally they reached the run down apartments that the woman lived, they stumbled inside kissing. Earlson walked backwards smoothly as the woman latched onto him, the sight made an old woman who was checking her mail-box to look on in disgust.

"Here we dwell, inside us, take us. Maddening honey-doll." The woman shoved Earlson into the elevator and slammed her fist down on her floor number before returning to his lips. Their tongues lapped against each other in a dominating kiss, and Earlson swore he felt sharp fangs a couple of times.

Ting!

The second the door's opened the woman was out of Earlson's arms in a flash, on quick feet the man followed, she was fast but he was able to track her with a skill he hadn't used in a decade. She hung out of her door with a wide, insane grin while giving her chilly laugh.

Earlson lifted her up and moaned when her taunt thigh's wrapped around his strongly, after slamming shut the door and probably waking the whole area he carried her to the messy bed and crawled atop her so he could kiss at her throat.

With sharp movements the woman's clothes were pulled from her shoulder's leaving only her hips down covered with the dark denim. Before Earlson could move back to pull them from her slender legs along with her boots the woman reached between her thighs and tore at the threads with a finger.

And as the hole in her suit got wider it revealed her dripping womanhood. The sight of the woman tearing at her own clothes so he could get to her core faster made Earlson's hardness strain against his jeans. Even if she was mad she was damn making him feel warm in the neckline.

Feeling the desire to be in her fast too thanks to this show, Earlson zipped down his pants and freed his shaft above the elastic of his tight boxers. Proving she was flexible, the mad woman hooked her knees over Earlson's shoulders and pulled him down to press against her body firmly.

Latching onto her surprisingly cold shoulder with his warm mouth he pressed his tip into her dripping body and thrust forward hard, causing them both to moan and move in a desperate pace. Hard and fast Earlson rutted the woman into the white sheets, just like her words.

"Maddening, so maddening! Oh Sweet honey-doll. Dig deeply, fill our tunnel with pearl treasure, Ah! The voices scream honey one! Whispering for more, fill my belly with your warmth! Red and white!"

Thinking he knew what she wanted, Earlson thrust harder until he was certain he was entering her womb and kissed at her bare chest. Running his mouth all over her cool flesh, Earlson tilted his head and took one nipple into his mouth to suck and nip at it. He was going to fill her womb completely with his release.

"AH! Honey-Doll!"

Earlson grunted in surprise as their position was switched, typically he didn't care who took the lead but the woman latched her legs against his arms making it impossible to move.

Throughout his years Earlson had wrestled with men larger and younger than him, and escaped from anything, but this woman… her strength and actions were almost frightening. If Earlson could feel fear he would be screaming right now.

But no sound came from his parted mouth as he stared at the roof in shock, the pain in his neck as the still thrusting woman bit at his warm flesh and drank his blood was lost in the lust as he came.

As he fell from his high release and began to grow rapidly cold, while falling into the darkness that spread into his eyes, Earlson could hear a whisper in his mind. A woman's voice, creepy but it was also familiar. A voice from his past.

 _The Jester is coming._

Then he was dead.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this._

 _Pronunciations:_

 _Earlson = Earl-sin_


	2. Well… Shit

**Chapter 2**

 **Well… Shit**

* * *

"… My permission was never sought after at all!" Said a strong voice filled with the tone of leadership, "As you know this action is punishable by death… I am sorry dear sister…"

Earlson opened his foggy eyes and looked around. His eyes passed polished black shoes to the woman beside him, the mad woman who bit him… just before he head was cleared from her shoulders with a large sword.

"Let this be a reminder to us all."

As his mouth dropped open slightly before he fixed himself, Earlson watched the woman he had slept with turn to fiery ash, her hysterical laughter bouncing from the walls. Steeling his face, Earlson looked around.

He was in an abandoned looking theatre, there were no more than twenty men and women in the audience, some of which were the grotesque creatures he had seen in sewers. _Down with sire, the childe rises like a phoenix._

Flinching slightly, Earlson's eyes flitted around for the source of that voice, it was the same one that said something about a Jester… wait why was that so important? A woman was just killed and turned to ash!

A woman he had sex with mere moments ago.

Earlson looked around, his eyes clearer as he surveyed the area for an escape route. The man with hair like blood behind him wasn't holding all that tightly to his shoulder so it would be easy to break away.

"Ah, the ill-begotten prodigy has awakened." The talking man with shiny boots lifted Earlson's head by using a finger under his chin, the man hesitated when he met Earlson's hard eyes. "I see not the insanity that typically plagues the Malkavian clan… seems you are a thin blood."

That word was not in Earlson's vocabulary but by the way the man almost spat the words out meant it was not good, an insult on… whatever these people were.

"This is very troubling, most Kindred without Sires to show them the way end up endangering the Masquerade…" The man let Earlson's face go, "That is why I have decided to…"

"This is bullshit!" Someone voiced the very thought that ran through Earlson's mind causing him to look over to a familiar face, from the Last Round. It was the man in red and blue, along with the other two who both tried to hold him back, his eyes filled with rage, but also recognition as he and Earlson met eyes.

Around the room people began to show dissent, standing and voicing against the shiny shoed man. Said man looked around with bugging eyes while quickly coming up with a plan to defuse the growing anger and have everyone come to an agreement.

"If Rodriguez would let me finish… I will let this Kindred live." As he spoke the red haired man behind Earlson bent to untie the rope only to have it come undone before he could touch it. Both the speaking man and one holding Earlson looked surprised.

Nothing showed on his face as Earlson schooled his expression into a blank wall making the shiny shoed man to shrug it off as bad tying and continue speaking.

"He will be taught in the way of our kind and given a chance to prove himself, let's no one say I am not a humble and forgiving servant to the laws that governs us all. Good Night."

As the theatre cleared out, Earlson stood causing those around him to tense up in defense. "If I wanted to attack I would have done it already. After all… I untied the ropes the second he said 'reminder' in his speech."

"And what would you have done if I had not let you live?" Asked the blonde haired man dressed in his lavish suit and shiny shoes. His pale blue eyes followed Earlson's finger as he pointed upwards.

"After taking that dagger in the woman's… ashes… I would use the boxes on the left of the stage, I would have jumped up there to that walkway and gone for the roof window." As he spoke Earlson bent and pulled the dagger from the warm ashes and held the point between his fingers.

"Impressive." The man didn't look or sound all that impressed as he took the offered blade between his fingers as if it was the most hideous thing in the universe, he looked annoyed that Earlson had thought ahead so well and could have embarrassed him in front of twenty or so people, "This way."

The man spun on his heels after handing the dagger to the red haired man and stalked away, Earlson followed with the giant man who killed the woman breathing down his neck. To make himself look like he wasn't fazed, Earlson tucked his hands into his pockets and walked casually behind the well-dressed man. It was as if he was taking a simple stroll.

"I am Prince Lacroix. I am sorry about that business with your sire but there are laws we must… adhere to. I have made myself directly responsible for all your actions so don't let me down." The three walked to the theatre's back door and stopped so Lacroix could continue speaking, "Go to Santa Monica where you will find an agent by the name of Mercurio. This is your test, Kindred. So don't mess it up."

"Could I ask a few questions before I go?" Earlson had questions racing through his mind, "What happened?"

Lacroix looked annoyed that Earlson had the gall to ask him a question before proving himself but answered as if speaking to a child, "You were bitten by a Malkavian making you a kindred. To put it simple so you can understand, you are a…"

"Vampire." Cut in Earlson, "I guessed that by the ash and biting. I meant what happened after I was bitten and how you found us."

Looking rather pissed that he was cut off mid speech Lacroix clenched his jaw before answering in a strained voice, "Your sire called one of my people and told us she had sired someone. She told us her address. My Sheriff and I, along with two others came and neutralized you both before coming here."

"Right…" That was odd. If the mad woman knew she would die, why call rather than hide? "You said something about… Malkavian and thin bloods was it? What does that all mean?"

"Sigh… each Kindred member falls beneath a clan. Malkavian's are the insane ones who sometimes give foreseeing warnings, you probably noticed that your Sire was a little… strange."

"I lost count of how many times she called me honey-doll and said things that made no sense." Earlson nodded, he was still confused but at least he now knew what the hell the woman was.

"Yes. You show none of the weakness of a Malkavian, that… madness. A thin blood is someone whose vampire blood is so thin it gives nothing beside a longer life, not quite vampire but better then humans. Thin bloods are considered the dung of Kindred society."

"I see, so the Malkavian weakness is that they have that almost crippling madness and foresight. Do they tend to have… whispering in their minds?" Asked Earlson as he heard the voice in the back of his mind again. _Pillar of flames rises in the night sky._

"Yes, most do. That must be the extent of your madness if you have it. Either that or you will grow into your clan in the next hundred or so years. Now enough of this, head to Santa Monica now." Lacroix handed over a key before he and the Sheriff stormed off through the halls.

'Charming man…' Thought Earlson as he opened the door. _The Jester bears snakes on his hat, beware the mirror-queen._ Said the voice. "Lovely… I don't care about Jesters or queens…"

"Speaking to yourself Malk?" Said a husky voice just outside the door, "The names Jack. You look a lot more docile then most of your brethren… you ok? You look a little wobbly?"

"I am…" Before he could say he was fine Earlson felt a strange feeling of nausea overcome his mind, "… Fine…?"

"Have you had a drink yet? No? AHA! Popping a cherry we are. Happens there is someone around the corner there. Poor fool can't find his car. You just need to bite him, but don't kill him. Got that?"

"Yes. Don't kill, and blood is my new diet." Answered Earlson calmly while straightening his back and trying to stop the nausea.

"Good, you are taking in everything smoothly. You also didn't seem surprised to see a Nossie."

"I guess that is a nickname for the… deformed ones?" Asked Earlson as he swayed on his feet. "I saw a few during my work, I am also no stranger to… supernatural."

"Yes… you can explain after you eat. Go and don't forget, no killing." Jack gestured down the alley before going to stand beside the door across from the theatre, following the path Earlson spotted the man staring at his phone to try and find a map. He was dressed in a well-tailored suit.

 _The finest blood dresses best._ With that whisper of food wisdom, Earlson came up in front of the man and said in him most flirtatious voice, "You seem a little troubled sir. Let me give you some peace of mind for a dollar."

"Sorry? But I am not gay…" The man broke off when Earlson bit into his neck and his phone fell to the ground with a crack.

As his mind became filled with euphoria, Earlson placed his fingers against the man's pulse and waited until the beat slowed down just a little before removing his fangs, with a faint pop. The man wobbled, his eyes filled with desire and his mind blank thanks to vampire venom and rapid blood loss.

'That explains the blood and memory loss from my client's report…' Earlson thought as the man leaned forward towards his lips, causing him to give a small smirk. 'Should I email him back saying this job is… finished…?'

"Now now darling, I don't have time. Maybe another date if you even remember me." As he turned to leave arms wrapped around his hips making Earlson sigh.

Struggling to pry away the hands grabbing around him, Earlson tightened his lips. The taste of blood made him feel a little hard but he really had no time to play with the man.

"Jack… what do I do about this?" Jack looked over as Earlson came into the light, dragging the grinning man across the ground behind him.

"Well… you would usually run away before anyone can grab onto you. It sometimes can take hours for the cloudy drunk feeling to fade… wait what was that?"

Nearby there was the sound of howling, laughter and gunshots. Both Jack and Earlson looked upwards, while the man clung tighter around the vampire who 'kissed' his neck.

"Quick, get inside. I will go check it out…uh… you might need to take that with you." Jack watched as Earlson tried to get through the door while pushing at the man.

"Damn it… Come here…" Earlson pulled the begging man onto his back and ran inside, "Reminds me of that mission in Asia, couldn't understand a lick of what that guy said..."

"Tell me about these missions one day at the Last Round, boy. Now hurry." Jack shut the door leaving Earlson with the man. With the oddly light load it was slow progress climbing boxes to get upstairs, enough time apparently for Jack to get up there.

"How did you…?"

"Stay away from the windows… It is a Sabbat raid."

Quickly Earlson got on a knee beside a window, his position made it hard for the red eyed 'men' with guns to see him, but he could see clearly as they got cleaned up by that tall Sheriff guy.

"So who are the Sabbat?" Asked Earlson, earning a look from Jack and a happy moan from the drunken man.

Deep in the warehouse after killing a few more Sabbat, Earlson finally got frustrated with the man clinging to him. "Do I have a moment?"

"A few minutes, be quick on getting rid of him. But no killing." Jack stood by the door and guarded it while Earlson took the drunken man into the bathroom near a grate, the bearded man listened in curiosity before raising a brow.

Moan's came through the door, moans from the drunken man. What the hell was Earlson doing… did Jack even want to know?

Finally there was a muffled cry followed by pregnant silence. Then Earlson left the bathroom while wiping his mouth with a thumb, "Ok… where to now?"

"By our father… you sure have mysteries."

"You have no idea half of the things I had to do on jobs. That was just a small bit of it." Earlson chuckled before sliding down the grate, "Meet you on the other end.

Acquiring a gun from the corpse of a policeman, and slaughtering all the Sabbat inside the buildings, Earlson was finally able to take the hired cab to Santa Monica.

"Whew… what a night…" Far from Downtown Earlson finally leaned back into the seat and sighed as they drove through the dark roads, beside him the cabbie gave a knowing smile.

"You seem weary, has the night been unkind?"

"When has the night ever not been unkind to me?" Earlson chuckled while looking at the man beside him. _Wanderer of the night, father of the lightless._ "You're…?"

"Cainite? Do your voices say I am, what do they say?"

"Just gibberish… wanderer of the night, father of the lightless…"

The cabbie chuckled before pulling up in front of a pawn store and looked at Earlson beneath his sunglasses, "Malkavian's bear great wisdom beneath the insanity. It would do you well to listen to it, Childe of Caine."

Earlson climbed from the cab and leaned on the door window frame when he shut it, "Thanks for the ride. Was it already paid for?"

"This ride is the start of your story, beginnings cost nothing. Good night, Cainite."

When Earlson leaned back the cab drove off, alone on the sidewalk besides the occasional person he took a look around. The darkness was nothing for his eyes, even the darkest alley was as clear as day.

'This would have been handy in the past. I wouldn't have had to use that damn heavy night gear.' Earlson rubbed the back of his neck and the memory of the old pain there caused by the heavy helmet, he trotted over through the alley to the apartment door.

Looking at the number on the key Lacroix gave him, Earlson found his room on the highest floor. Inside he looked around unimpressed, it was better than many places he had stayed in, hell he had slept in the sewers beneath Rome once… even if they were an amazing sight with pillars and old marble walls.

Rome, even their shit holes were sophisticated art forms.

"Ok… this is just a place to sleep." While mumbling to himself, Earlson made sure the windows were all boarded up and safe from the sun before checking his mail, hacking the password rather than reading the note beside it out of habit.

There were a few that were just crap, but three were important… well two were. One said something odd about a pawn being moved sent by 'a friend' which made Earlson think about what his sire said.

The Jester's Pawn, she said. So far the voice in Earlson's head called Lacroix the Jester, did that mean he was a servant to the 'prince' now? Or something else?


	3. Faces of Janus

**Chapter 3**

 **Faces of Janus**

* * *

"Mercurio?" Earlson looked around with worry, the ground all the way to the back apartment was slippery with a blood trial. _He lives on a fragile rope, no explosives._

'Well damn.' Earlson thought as he entered the room, on the couch Mercurio was barely holding on to his mind as he faded out from blood loss and pain. Knowing the explosives were not here, he rushed away to find something to help. Morphine maybe.

Thankfully the hospital was just across the road, "Hey man." Said a young guy out side, he looked like he wanted something from Earlson.

"Excuse me sir, I am currently busy…"

"WOAH MAN! Say that again?"

"Say what?" Earlson gave a confused look while inside he prayed this man was not an escaped madman, he had enough of mad people. _Ghoul madness. Kindred blood, Drugged addiction._

"Dude, you're a vampire! Oh I know, you're the new one." Quickly Earlson looked around but no one seemed to have heard.

"Ghoul, you better shut your mouth… wait what is a ghoul? I said that without meaning to."

"Oh that's right, Tung said you were a Malkavian, so cool. A ghoul is someone who has drunk vampire blood, we are the servants of vampires. More human than vampire but… better."

"You like being a ghoul?"

"It's awesome! Anyway I have to go, if you pass Asylum look me up! The names Knox." The happy go lucky man went down the alley near the hospital. With a shake of his head Earlson entered the Hospital and went over to the front desk.

"Hello miss."

"Line up and wait your turn." Spoke the grumpy woman in a drone like voice.

"I am sorry, but a friend of mine his badly injured. Is there a chance I can grab a bottle of pain killers?"

Sighing deeply the woman changed the screen of her computer to a timetable, "We have only one Doctor in today and he is busy with a patient. You can try asking him, but don't hope for much."

"Thank you." For the entire speech the woman had not once looked up at him, when she finally did she looked struck by the smile he was giving her, he cheeks flustered.

On fast steps Earlson went down the hall, pausing at one door as he heard the begging of a girl inside. Looking inside he saw a woman with an orange, bloodstained shirt. Her blood the same colour as her hair.

"Shit…" He knew he should ignore her, but Earlson rushed into the room where the doctor stood over a man with a bullet wound in his skull, "Sir there is a girl who looks like she is dying…"

"Look I am he only Doctor on today, the girl will have to wait until my colleague gets here in the next hour." Annoyed with the answer, Earlson ran back to the girl and cradled her head.

"Stay with me, here drink this medicine and you will be fine." After slicing his wrist with a nail he placed the wound over the girl's lips, when the first drop of Earlson's blood dripped down her throat she began to suck the red liquid from him with fever.

When he finally tore his wrist away from her desperate slurping, she looked in better health. "What… I feel… what did you do?"

"I am a doctor, I gave you some pain killers. Rest and my colleague will be by to check on you."

"O-ok… thank you." The girl blacked out, Earlson read the papers beside her before leaving. Poor girl… in a car crash and didn't know her parents didn't make it.

"See you in the future Heather Poe…"

After breaking into the sour Doctor's office and stealing three bottles of morphine from his closet, hacking into his computer and blackmailing about $200 from him, Earlson returned to Mercurio, checking on Heather on the way. _She is fine, strong and loyal. Follow you to hell._

"Mercurio… wake up."

"Uh… huh? Shit, bastards they…"

"I know you don't have the explosives, and the drug dealers are at the beach. Here is something for your pain."

"Damn Malk foresight… if you can, grab my money back from the assholes." Mercurio swallowed a few of the pills before falling back down onto his blood covered lounge.

"I… knew they were on the beach because I hacked your computer…" Mercurio's eyes opened wide at that and looked at his computer, Earlson gave a shrug and smirk.

Earlson left Mercurio to follow the signs to the beach, pausing at the stairs as he overheard police talking about some serial killer and a mauled body, something to check out later… maybe.

On the sand a woman ran over, "Up there is the men you seek."

"How did…?" Earlson caught a look in the woman's eyes and found them familiar, "Ah… Malkavian."

"Yes. Now go."

Not needing her to tell him, Earlson rushed up the salt rusted steps then crouched low. Taking his typical stealthy way, the new blood vampire snuck around the side of the shack and the guards at the front door. He found the power switches and flicked them all down, causing darkness to fall.

"Shit, go turn the power back on!" Yelled one drug thug in annoyance as their video game shut off. This ensured a fight between two thugs, the guy didn't want to go out and do it.

Out of the back door a grumbling man stomped over to the power transformer, not seeing the man in the shadows. Swiftly Earlson snapped his neck before he could make a sound and dragged the body over to the rocks and wedged it between two large boulders.

When the lights didn't come back on two more thugs came out to investigate, "Oi mate you here?"

They walked around in the darkness, unable to see a single thing. One thug heard a snap and looked beside him, witnessing the dark blob of his companion as they fell to the ground. "You trip on some…"

Before he could continue his neck was also snapped. The two new bodies were relocated to the same rocks before Earlson snuck into the house, avoiding the guard dog.

Inside Earlson kept out of the main rooms, passing to the drug bosses room through a toilet and laundry. The man's back was to him, making it easy for Earlson to snap his neck as he had the others.

Lowering the body to the ground silently, Earlson looked around to make sure nobody saw or heard him, but the other thugs were still struggling without their lights. Quickly he gathered Mercurio's money and the explosives before unlocking the window and jumping out.

By the time he was at the stairs the lights were finally turned on and the boss's body was found, "Shit! Who the fuck did this?"

The dealers and thugs turned against each other, their fighting became quiet when Earlson finally hit the sand. The Markavian girl watched him with knowing eyes, her visions clearer than his sires or his own.

Not wanting to know any more of his future, Earlson rushed away to get the money and explosions back to Mercurio.

The next night was… eventful. He was sent to find some guy called Bertram Tung and fell into the nest of Malkavian sisters, the Asylum.

Almost the second he had entered, Earlson and Janette had flirted, the blonde haired Malkavian ran her hands up his chest with a smirk. _Daughters of Janus, black and white_ , the voice kept whispering.

Following that interesting introduction, he met Therese and went to a haunted hotel, then slashed paintings for Janette when he returned again.

Then after that Earlson came face to face with the sisters Malkavian insanity. The voice had made him guess this outcome but to see it... fascinated him. They were in one body, the same person.

Currently they were dressed in Therese's clean cut business clothes, one side of their face was obviously Therese's, including her bun. While the other half had Janette's high piggy-tail, and weeping black make-up around her eye.

"Is there not a time you both got together, looking each other in the eye?" Asked Earlson gently while eyeing the gun the double faced Malkavian had waving around in her wild hands. He hoped she didn't pull the trigger causing either him or her to be shot.

"I… there was a time…" Said Therese.

"Daddy didn't like us going outside, so we played together in the manor…" Whimpered Janette, "We couldn't make friends with the other kids so Therese was my only best friend…"

"Those were happy days." Therese finished with a tear dripping down her side of their shared face.

"Give me the gun." Earlson said while holding out his hand, he spoke as gently as he could, like he was speaking to a lost child. The sisters handed the weapon to him without hesitation.

"Take it, I don't want to see it again and be reminded of what almost transpired here." Spoke Therese in a somber tone, Earlson nodded and tucked it into the back of his jacket, "Mr. Earlson I will call off the fight with Tung…"

"Thank you, Lady Therese… and Janette I hope to see you again."

"Before you go my Darling Malk." Said Janette, knowing her sisters thoughts made Therese sigh but smirk lightly, "Sister don't you agree this absolute doll deserves a thank you gift?"

"Very well… Mr. Earlson close your eyes."

Shrugging, Earlson closed his eyes and let the sisters lead him backwards, he fell into a chair making him smirk. "Now dear Janus sisters, what are you planning?"

"No peeking." Answered Janette in a sultry tone before the click of Janette's shoes walked away, after a while she returned and wrapped a blindfold around Earlson's still closed eyes. After this she tugged away his jacket and shirt.

The dog-tags around his neck clicked as the sisters looked over it, "Curious… you are such a mystery."

"I do my best, sweet Janette." They both laughed before the sisters let go of the tags and continued what they were doing.

Ropes were then tied around his wrists behind his back, tightly. It made his smirk grow a little bigger, it was interesting, and all the while the two sisters whispered sweet words to him making him harden.

There was the sound of clothing falling to the ground before a foot was pressed against the chair between his legs and something was pressed against his throat, it drew him forward in a silent command. No words were spoken so Earlson had no idea which sister was in control at the moment.

Chuckling as he quickly realized what the order was, Earlson leaned down and planted his lips blindly against the sister's thigh and twirled his tongue against the skin. He kissed and sucked while the sisters led his head across the inner thigh with a firm grip in his wild hair until his tongue met their wet core.

He was able to lick it a couple of times before his head was ripped backwards causing sharp pain to twinge through his scalp and the sisters stepped back. In front Earlson was able to catch the sound of leather hitting the ground before he jumped slightly.

The end of the S&M whip slapped him hard against his solid chest, the pain was sharp before turning into a pleasant tingle, and then the next one followed. Earlson moaned when the third one hit him across his muscular stomach.

"Who is the boss here, Mr. Earlson?" Said Therese making Earlson guess it was her that was doing the whipping. A bondage mistress… huh. _Tight leather, leash in one hand and milk bowl in the other._

Before he answered there was another whip that made him moan deeply, "Obviously you Lady Therese."

"Dear little kitty, what about me?" Janette spoke with a sulky voice, she was teasing him and he knew it.

"You, are the sweet bowl I thirst for, my treat when the master tames me. Have I been good?"

"Good boys deserve their treats. But you will have to heel until we give it to you." Spoke Therese in a voice that made Earlson's shaft twitch.

Earlson's smirk widened as his pants zip was pulled down and a slender hand pulled his hardness out, slowly it stroked it causing him to moan and pant. _Daughters of Janus, pale marble._

"Oh what a bad boy you are, getting hard before we even let it out. Bad boy's need to be punished before given treats." Sniggered Therese before she stepped back and gave another couple of swings with her whip.

There was a smash as the sisters threw the whip aside, into a vase, but Therese didn't care as they bit into Earlson's shoulder drawing a moan from him again. They removed their fangs out so Janette to growl out, "Time for your treat."

Soft and wet, that was all he could think when the sisters grinded their womanhood down around his hard shaft. Together they all moaned before the sisters began to bounce and grind. "Yeah! Rawr, little kitty!"

Janette gave loud yelps, yaps, and other excited sounds as she controlled the pace. Slamming hard against Earlson's hips caused his balls to clench and his mouth fall open in a deep moan, being blindfolded made his other senses erupt, so he smelt the sickly sweet scent of the sister's blood.

It drew his mouth to their bouncing breast and his fangs buried into the soft flesh making the sisters howl in lust, their voices in eerie unison.

Sex between the Malkavian's was as Janette had said when they first met, wild like fire. They bit and howled at each other as they fucked through many releases, until finally the sisters decided they had enough.

Instantly after sex Therese sent out a message with her computer that Tung was no longer hunted and Janette said where he was hiding, "You will find Tung in the old water tank down the road."

Earlson leaned into the chair and sighed while listening to the sisters as they showered, before untying the rope around his wrists and removed the blindfold. He looked down and smirked at his state, all up his chest were claw like scratches and fang marks.

Licking his lips, Earlson zipped up his pants and tugged his shirt down over his bravely acquired wounds then put on his jacket. After making sure the gun was still there he went over to Therese's desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

He wrote in red pen, 'Enjoyed our night my beautiful Janus daughters. If we catch up again I would not complain to another repeat of this… you guys together or separate, I highly loved both of you. Sorry to be gone when you come out but I have to rush off to see Tung. And don't worry… your secret is safe with me.'

After placing the letter on the seat he was formerly in, Earlson jogged out of Asylum to speak with Tung.

The night that followed was finished perfectly with a massive firework in a Sabbat warehouse.


	4. Rebel in the Tower

**Chapter 4**

 **Rebel in the Tower**

* * *

Catching a ride with a familiar Cabbie, Earlson was heading back to Downtown. He slouched in the seat while watching the lights flash by. It was beautiful looking out into the darkness and seeing the glow of LA beneath a full moon.

"Fine night again, Cainite."

"That it is, my dear lightless one." Earlson chuckled and closed his eyes as he melted into the strangely comfy seat, beside him the other Kindred gave a smile and glanced over.

"Rest Childe, you have a long time ahead of you."

"Don't I know it." Earlson chuckled before taking a quick nap.

When he awoke the cab was pulling up on the sidewalk, "We are here. The Prince's tower is down the road."

"Yep, here's your money. And more for the tomorrow night. I have a feeling I will need another ride back to Santa Monica." Earlson handed over his pay plus the extra, before getting out of the cab. He bent down in the window frame again and gave a smile, "Thanks again for the ride…"

"Any time Cainite." As he drove off Earlson caught a reflection in the back window. Swiftly he spun on his heels and caught the bat aimed for his head then sent a fast jab into the Sabbat's nose making their head jerk backwards and hand lose grip on their weapon.

In one fluent move Earlson flipped the bat in a hand and swung it as if he was an expert cricket player, the Sabbat's head came off cleanly and spattered against the wall. Earlson looked around to make sure no one saw the gruesome killing before throwing the body, weapon and flattened head into a dumpster.

"Good moves, the Sabbat planned to ambush you when someone gave word you were the one who did in their warehouse." Said a familiar voice.

Earlson turned and gave the vampire in red and blue a small smirk, "Rodriguez was it? I wanted to thank you for speaking my thoughts in the theatre."

"Call me Nines." The vampire chuckled, "It was the best I could do for the man who saved the skin of my bartender."

"Now that I know what you are, I bet you didn't need my help."

"No, your action was appreciated. We wouldn't have done anything with guns threatening our guests." Nines held out his hand and Earlson took it in a firm shake, "Come by Last Round when you can and the bartender will give you a free round. I would also like to talk to you."

"Sounds good. I will be by soon if I have time."

They parted, Nines returned to the pub, while Earlson made fast progress to the tall white tower, he remembered it being named Lacroix Tower. Or something like that in his last trips to Downtown.

Inside and at the front desk he met a familiar guard, "Oh if it isn't the art apprentice!" Said Chuck with a laugh, "Sorry about the paintings… your boss wasn't angry at you about the… you know…"

"She was very upset and punished me severely… I was sent here to work instead for her colleague, Lacroix. Is he in?"

"One moment, Mr…?"

"Just call me Earlson… it's the name he knows."

"Ok…" Chuck buzzed Lacroix's office phone, "Sir, Earlson here to see you. Shall I send him upstairs?"

"Yes." Commanded the curt Prince on the other end before hanging up, Chuck shrugged and called in the elevator.

"Sorry about your job, buddy. I hope working here treats you better."

"It wasn't your fault Chuck. I doubt it will be better here but your encouragement is appreciated… by the way I think that woman is eating your cream buns." Earlson went up the stairs towards the elevator doors, he peered at the camera to see if his guess was correct.

"What? Oh how… get your filthy hands off that!"

Inside the large lavish room Lacroix didn't even look up from his paperwork as Earlson entered, "Welcome Kindred, I hear you have done well in Santa Monica. Did any of my people cause you any trouble?"

The instant Lacroix asked, Earlson thought about the sisters and Mercurio but instead decided to keep silent, not like Lacroix needed to know, "Nothing. They were all helpful and very insightful. The sisters were also very… hospitable."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, some of my observers said you handle yourself well, like a soldier. Were you in the army by any chance? I was part of Napoleon's closest soldiers back before I was Embraced." If Lacroix knew what Earlson was thinking about the sisters, he didn't show it on his face.

"Not really…" Earlson scratched his neck before tugging his dog-tags over his head, he threw them over causing the Sheriff to tense and growl before calming. _The immovable wall watches. Shh! He is watching us._

"What's this? Its just a series of numbers. 57FFG1?"

"Yes." Lacroix threw the tags back lazily, while thinking about how to get ahold of the hidden information; maybe contact the Nosferatu about it. This thin-blood just made him VERY inquisitive.

"I have a new job for you that I trust with your obvious skills that you can handle it, my spies have told me that a ship currently being investigated by police has an interesting sarcophagus that is caused quite a bit of hype in the Kindred society."  
"If I told you to go in to steal the police and ships documents, and take a look at the sarcophagus, while not killing or being seen by a single person, what would you say?"

"After asking if I can sleep for the day before heading out I would say, 'Yes sir.'"

"Good. You are welcome to a guest room here in the Tower penthouse for the day, tomorrow night you will head back to Santa Monica, there will be a boat waiting for you on the beach."

"Thank you sir. Is there anything else?" Earlson gave a quick bow of his head and waited with a straight back. With thoughtful and attentive eyes, Lacroix looked him over.

"I suggest you speak with the other vampire heads in Downtown, including Rodriguez. First my Sheriff can show you to a room…" Lacroix waved his hand and his tall guard reluctantly left his side.

"Yes sir."

As the Sheriff passed, Earlson twisted around on the balls of his feet and followed with long strides to keep up, while folding his hands at his sides to not threaten the other vampire. Down the halls he followed the massive vampire to a pristine white door, the Sheriff opened it and Earlson looked inside to take a look. What he saw made him whistle in admiration.

"Damn, it has been years since I have stayed in a room adorned with gold." At his words the Sheriff raised his brow and watched Earlson examine everything. "This is ALMOST as luxurious as the royal palace in India… though I was being hidden under the princes bed…"

Curious at the story, the Sheriff shut the door after pointing out the key hanging next to the door and left Earlson to himself, and the second he was alone the new vampire pulled out his pistol and made sure the magazine was full. It had felt so good when he received his gun back. Lacroix had sent it to him in Santa Monica via Mercurio.

After refilling his pistol he tucked it back into his jacket and took the key, after making sure he locked the door Earlson rushed out to meet Nines, and find where the Themere lived.

It didn't take long to find the Themere and get through their funky, spell ridden halls to find Strauss their family head, their conversation didn't last all that long and it was the same with Nines when they met up moments later, while Earlson and Damsel went into a full on talk about what was wrong about the Camarilla and Downtown.

"Fucking Cammies. If you want to prove you are not just another of their damn idiots then maybe you can change my mind."

"What must I do?"

"Well we can't get sick, but the Kine can. Someone has been a plaguebearer and is making Kine drop like flies, it brings out those damn bags."

Earlson nodded, he saw the men in the radiation suits when he first arrived on his last night as a human, "I will investigate it before the night ends. Where should I start?"

"You can try asking the homeless, their minds are as open to everything as the sewer-rats are… one of our Ghoul's, Paul, was investigating has not replied to our calls. Find him at Skyline Apartments."

"Of course, dear Damsel. Excuse me." Smirking as the Brujah gave him her most hatful glare.

Earlson spent the next couple of hours hunting down a man named Old Tin Bill, that brought him down into the sewers where he found one plaguebearer, and then the Ghoul's place, followed by killing a plaguebearer in the apartments beside Skyline.

Then another hour slaughtering every zombie like creature in their hideout, which ended with him decapitating the 'priests' head, causing the creatures to turn against each other. It felt like target practice, as well as knife fighting when he ran out of ammo on the waves.

With a yawn Earlson returned to Damsel and informed her, "All plaugebearers are killed. Their bodies are in the building around the corner with that skull painted on it, some of them were not vampire."

"Fuck you killed them all? If you expect me to thank you… shit… alright thanks. But if I hear you telling others I said that I will stuff your face into a grinder."

"My lips are sealed my dear Damsel. If you need anything else… I will get a number for you to call."

"That fuck, Lacroix, took your phone in the theatre. Ask him for it back or get a new one without your contacts."

"I have only a two people who call for personal reasons, and I am surprised they haven't come to investigate yet." Earlson chuckled before giving a small bow, "Good night Damsel."

"Yeah whatever, Cammie. Fuck off."

Earlson laughed causing Damsel to glare at him again as if she thought he was insulting her, "Nothing, you remind me of someone. You are just a little kinder… in your language I mean. The two of you would get along like old time school mates…"

"Who?"

"If I can't get my phone back, you will meet her…"

Above the skyscrapers the sun was starting to rise, so as quickly as he could he sprinted to the tower and returned to his room. Inside the safety of the room he removed his weapons and bullets from his jacket.

His favorite pistol was placed on the bedside table while he tucked his sheathed dagger into the bottom of his pillow, handle closer to the hole. After this he pulled off his jacket and gave it a twisted nose. Being clinically dead he didn't sweat, but these couple of nights he had been covered in vampire ash.

With annoyance he threw his jacket on the back of a chair and sat on another to go over the papers Lacroix gave him and things he picked up in Santa Monica such as a thin-bloods diary, newspapers about the serial killer, and books he was given by Tung about vampires.

For a few hours he read everything before yawning, it felt odd wanting to sleep in the day like this. Before becoming a vampire he was already a night person but now day and night switch completely and he became a vegetable by lunchtime. Maybe he needed to get a ghoul to watch him as he slept if Heather didn't come find him.

Or he could get another even if she did come, someone who knew how to handle a gun. Then again he could always train Heather how to fight… the voice did say she was going to come…

Knock Knock.

Quickly Earlson grabbed a knife that was on the small dinner table, while covering the vampire books with the newspapers, and held it behind his back, he opened the door slightly to look out at a young woman.

"Hello, Chuck left a note for me that you needed your clothes cleaned."

"Oh, that would be appreciated, thank you miss." Earlson stepped back and let the woman inside, she gave his gun a startled look. "Sorry about that, I need to find an apartment and safe to put it in… going to be moving here in a few nights."

Inside Earlson thanked the overweight security guard, this was exactly what he needed right now, clean clothes. Though he wondered if it was because Chuck had smelt him… was it really that bad?

"Of course sir, do you shoot for sport?"

"Yes, I used to be in the army when I was young and enjoyed target shooting. Kept it up after quitting."

"My brother is a policeman, why did you quit?"

"I was injured, was in Iraq and got my leg caught in some rubble after the place we were hiding in collapsed. Didn't permanently maim me but…" Earlson tugged off his shirt causing the woman to gasp and look away with a blush, he placed both his emptied jacket and shirt over the back of the chair.

After that he removed his pants and underwear, "Sir you don't have to…"

"It might be a while until my suitcase is mailed here, I would like everything clean. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable my dear." Earlson smirked as he hanged his pants and black boxers over the seat too.

The girl looked through her fingers and went redder when Earlson stood in front of her with no coyness. With his sensitive ears he could hear her heart beating and placed his fingers beneath her chin to tilt her head back, he looked into her glassy eyes and smiled gently.

"I am sorry about having you do this for me, if you want you are welcome to come back and take some 'payment' from me. Want the key?"

Using a deep tone that was both apologetic and lustful, Earlson was able to make the girl's pulse race and her pupils dilate. She nodded quickly and licked her dry lips, "Yes sir…"

As she took his clothes into her arms, Earlson tucked the key to his room in her back pocket. When she left he locked his door, turned out the lights and got into the large king sized bed, he sat up with the delicate sheet over his hips and pulled his dagger from his pillow and put it and his pistol into the top drawer.

When that was done Earlson leaned back into the pillow and waited while listening to the whispers in his mind and thinking about the events of the last couple of nights. _Don't open it, he smiles because he knows, dark father._

That voice, he swore he knew it from somewhere, but it spoke in a hiss and echoed similar to the ghost in the Ocean House Hotel. Was it the voice of someone he killed, an innocent back when he was a kid in training coming back to haunt his unlife?

Sighing, Earlson turned on the lamp beside him so that if the girl returned tonight she could see, then he stared at the roof and went into a daze. It was safe to say that these nights were some of the most interesting.

Turning into a vampire, had sex with two and a half vampires, flirted with a damn ugly Tung, killed hoards of Sabbat, and blew up a warehouse that was now all over the news. And don't get him started on the ghosts. Damn ghosts, he didn't know if the whispering was them or the one in his head.

Click.

Earlson looked over when the girl came inside with his clothes neatly folded in her arms, she placed them on the dinner table and came closer to Earlson with a smile, once that made the vampire breathe in deeply. Not that he needed to breathe…

"Welcome back, have you an ideas for payment?" Earlson held a smirk as the girl pulled something from her pocket, seeing what she held between her fingers made him pull his sheet down and throw them to his feet.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of his body laid out for her alone, her embarrassment before was forgotten as she stewed in desire for almost an hour. At the beds side she stripped showing nicely tanned skin, she was a tad bit chubby but her breasts were rather… eye popping.

And her thighs. They were strong when she saddled his knees while she tore open the condom pack with her teeth, she held Earlson's shaft in her hand and pumped it to its glorifying hardness. She then placed the condom on his tip and used her mouth to cover him. Feeling her lips pushing it over him made Earlson take back the words on his lips, that he didn't need it. Not after… his past...

Moaning, Earlson sunk further into his pillow and waited a moment as the girl sucked him off, then he rolled her beneath him. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he descended down her body, licking and nipping at her flesh. Leaving a trail to follow back up later.

"Ah! S-Sir…!" The girl gasped and squirmed when Earlson took her womanhood entrance into his mouth and sucked hard, before pushing his long tongue inside to lick her silky walls. Her legs lifted into the air and stretched out, opening herself wider for Earlson's tongue to explore. The tip of his fangs rubbed in all the right places as he dug deep into her core.

With another cry, she came. Earlson moved back, his eyes swimming with desire as their girl's release dripped down his chin, almost as satisfying as blood. Slowly Earlson sucked and grinded his way back up the girl's body and continued to grind his hardness against her sensitive entrance.

"Oh god, please fuck me!"

"Yes darling." Earlson chuckled and positioned his shaft, after pushing in his tip he gripped the girl's thighs tightly, and then slammed in causing her to cry out and claw at his taunt shoulder blades with her nails. Groaning as he began to thrust at a steady pace, Earlson sucked at the girl's neck and ran his hands across her warm thighs causing goose bumps to crawl across her flesh.

"Oh sir! Harder… faster!" The girl cried out in pleasure and whimpered, when Earlson picked up his speed until he was jolting her hard into the bed she began to release screams of pleasure that could probably be heard by everyone on this level.

Including Lacroix and his glaring wall if they were still awake.

Thinking about that made Earlson give an almost deranged, rebellious grin before he bit into the girls neck and thrust as hard as he could, being careful not to break her pelvis with his supernatural strength.

"Oh god!" She cried over and over in a mixture of loud and weak voices, "Oh god, this is so… ah!"

As he always did when drinking from a person, Earlson placed his finger on her neck and made sure her pulse didn't falter, although he only drank until he was quenched. Losing some of her blood made the girl grow more sensitive to his touch and float in a sea of pleasure and blood loss.

"Oh my god, I… S-sir!" Once more she came and became limp, bouncing about as the man gave a few last thrusts before firing his load into her. Earlson removed his fangs and licked her wound, his saliva healed the bite almost instantly.

"Oh dear… looks like you will have to stay here the rest of the day." He wasn't all that concerned as he spoke in a sultry tone while observing the shivering form in his arms. The girl gave a sleepy moan in reply.

Gently Earlson rolled to his back and tucked her against his side, the girl threw her arm weakly over his stomach and nuzzled into his neck, seeking warmth that was only there because of her own body heat.

Earlson used his toes to pull the sheets over them and flicked off the lamp, yawning he closed his eyes and fell reluctantly asleep. His hand slowly stroking the back of the woman.

The voice was joined with more, each one whispering and screaming their foresights.


	5. Choices

**Chapter 5**

 **Choices**

* * *

"Wake up, Mr. Earlson." Spoke an annoyed voice just above his head.

With a smirk Earlson opened one eye to look up casually at the fuming Lacroix who was leaning over him, "Good evening sir. Anything you need?"

The Prince's nose scrunched up in disgust as he sent the naked girl latched to Earlson's side a quick glance, he did his best to ignore the used condom that sat on the bedside table, "Would you not bring women into my guest rooms."

"My apologies sir, but I struggle with saying no when someone crawls into my bed. If you like I can bring men back instead… no?"

Lacroix looked like he was slapped in the face with a decaying fish then back handing by a lemon, behind him the Sheriff's face was as blank as usual, but his eyes attentively examined Earlson and the sleeping girl. As if he didn't understand the concept of it.

"You would let anyone into your bed? Disgusting. I want you in Santa Monica, when you return you will have your own place to foul."

"Whoever asks, I can't disappoint them." Earlson chuckled while running a finger down the girl's spine making her sigh in her sleep, "Even if you or your walking wall asked I could not say no."

A deep chuckle escaped him when the Sheriff frowned and Lacroix looked like he was a loss for words, something that made Earlson feel like he achieved something legendary, the Prince looked from Earlson to the Sheriff then back again.

"Well unlucky for you I am not going to ask a loud, thin-blood like you to do anything besides work. Keep your immorality OUT of my tower. Now leave."

"Yes sir." Earlson moved the girl carefully as to not wake her then stood up not at all bashful even as the other two vampires looked down at his semi hardness, quickly as he could Lacroix left, slamming the door behind him and the Sheriff.

Gasp. The girl woke up with a start and looked around with wide eyes, there were no windows to tell her the time.

"I am sorry to wake you… it seems to be nighttime now, lost track of time. Let's get dressed and I will escort you home."

"Oh my… my boss is going to kill me." The girl leapt from the bed and threw on her clothes, Earlson finished with his pants and helped her tidy up, she looked dizzy from his feeding on her. "T-Thank you, sir."

"If anything happens between you and your boss, come to me and I will try to persuade them to overlook this. After all it is my fault you were missing today." Earlson put on his clothing and when the girl's back was to him he opened his drawer and armed himself.

"Thank you again sir." The girl said as they walked out of the tower, Chuck watched with a sly grin in Earlson's direction, "And… I enjoyed the day."

"Me too, darling." Earlson gave his deep chuckle that made the girl shiver and breathe heavily, they came up to a dingy little apartment block. The sight made Earlson frown almost protectively. There were thugs everywhere.

"Good night sir." The girl smiled and got on her toes, Earlson bent down so she could plant her lips on the corner of his.

"Good night." After waiting until she was inside, Earlson went off to speak with Lacroix again. Chuck gave him the thumbs up when he entered before buzzing him upstairs.

When Earlson entered the Prince's office the older vampire gave him an annoyed look, "Didn't I say for you to leave?"

"You did sir but I left a few things in the guest room, I also want to ask if I could have my phone." Earlson folded his hands behind his back and stood tall, waiting patiently.

"Sigh… typically I wouldn't let anyone keep something from their human past…"

"Has it been ringing a lot?" Earlson smirked when Lacroix gave him a started look.

"Yes it has. The same caller each time." He opened his drawer and pulled out Earlson's mobile. He turned it back on and scrolled through, "Over two hundred calls from a woman named Jane. And one from someone you have named 'Old Dog.'"

"Ah, I should contact them so they don't come hunting me. Old Dog and I worked together and Jane… well…" Earlson scratched his head as he stood in front of Lacroix causing the Sheriff to tense up, "Probably too late… impatient girl."

Lacroix handed over the phone and Earlson dialed Jane's number, he put it onto loudspeaker at the Prince's command, who wanted to make sure this woman was not a risk to the Masquerade. Knowing what was going to happen Earlson gave him an apologetic smile.

"You are a fucking Thundercunt, shit-brained… old man!"

"Hey my favorite girl, sorry I missed your calls." Earlson smirked when Lacroix's brows knitted together at the violent voice on the phone.

"You better be fucking sorry, what the hell have you been doing? Hang on… Shut up you stupid mutt! It's the old man, so don't get your damn knickers in a twist."

"I was doing a job, left my phone in the hotel turned off. Is there a problem my dear?"

"Don't 'my dear' me, asshole. You know I hate it when you go off the radar without telling me or the mutt anything. If you fucking get killed I want to know the bastard so I can tear out their entrails, then stand over your corpse and laugh."

"That's the Jane I love. How have you been rocking? And what about Old Dog?" Earlson leaned casually on the desk and crossed his arm over his chest, beside him Lacroix looked like he was trying to rub away a headache.

"The fucking usual, breaking into places, stealing important shit, and killing assholes. Oh for fucks… watch your four-o'clock!" There was a shattering of glass followed by punching sounds. Earlson listened with a calm expression, "Fuckers. Can't a girl drink her damn beer in silence?"

"You're in Downtown, Kine. Fucking bullshit everywhere." Said a familiar voice in the line making both Earlson and Lacroix perk up.

"Wait… was that Damsel? Are you at the Last Round?"

"What, you know Damsel? Just met her and she is the absolute fucking bomb! Cool chick… You near?"

"Very, buy me a beer and I will be around soon."

"Buy your own fucking beer, dickwad! The only thing I am paying for is the cheap retirement home I will shove your arse into! I will pay them extra to wipe your arse with wire wool… fucker." Snap, the line went cold. Earlson tucked his phone into his pocket and chuckled at Lacroix's expression.

"Sorry about that, excuse me. I will go check up on Jane and Old Dog before they come searching for me. I will head out for the Elizabeth Dane afterwards."

"Don't… risk the Masquerade." Lacroix looked like he didn't know what to think about this Jane woman, "You are dismissed."

"Sir." Earlson quickly left the tower after gathering his weapons and sprinted to the Last Round, he almost threw the doors off the hinges as he made a dramatic entrance. Inside looked like it had met a minor brawl, probably what he had heard over the phone.

His eyes met ember as he scanned all the faces and he grinned, Earlson went up to the taller man and they both gripped each other's arms, Nines and Damsel watched from the table they shared with a glaring young woman.

"My old friend!"

"Commander!" They grinned before slamming their foreheads against each other with a massive crack, before they both laughed loudly, unfazed.

At the table the woman shook her head while Nines and Damsel looked with shocked expressions, "Fucking boys…"

"My darling Jane!" Earlson came over and Jane stood, he came to a stop when a fist connected to his nose causing his head to jerk back. "Ow…!"

"That was for not fucking answering your phone, thundercunt!" Jane punched him a few times in his chest and his hands when he countered her fists, "Damn old man…"

Before she could say anything else or hit him again Earlson wrapped his arms around her, locking her arms to her sides and stuck out his tongue, Jane wriggled in his strong grip trying to keep him from licking her.

"Fuck! Get off you… Mutt do something!"

Alexander, the Old Dog, roared with hearty laughter before he sat beside Nines. The two Kindred watched, curious about the affectionate and playful display.

"Fuck…" Jane stamped her feet down onto Earlson's toes, but he simple moved them out of the way, "Get away! I don't even what to know where that fucking tongue has been!"

"Probably exactly that… fucking." Sniggered Alexander in the background causing Nines and Damsel to give their own snide chuckles into their drinks.

"God fucking damn! That is disgusting…" Jane twisted out of Earlson's arms and ran around the table to keep it between them, "I don't want to fucking KNOW! Wait… you stay right there old man!"

"Ok, sorry sorry." Not looking an ounce sorry Earlson smirked before lowering himself beside Alexander, across from him Jane sat next to Damsel, cursing under her breath and calling Earlson every name under the sun.

"How have you been Commander?" Asked the blonde haired man beside him, his ember eyes glowing with humor and the grin that never seemed to disappear even when thick in a battle… usually it got bigger.

"Very good, how about you Al?" The bartender brought over a free drink for Earlson in thanks for saving her that day before returning to the bar, with a hum Earlson sipped and enjoyed the taste of alcohol on his tongue.

"Better now you are here." Alexander smirked widely before looking to Damsel and Jane, "Those two got along quickly."

"I knew it! They might disagree but the both of them are freakily alike… like twins really… parasites." The two men laughed as the women glared.

"Fuck off." Snapped Jane and Damsel in unison, causing everyone else in the room to laugh. In his dark corner Jack howled with laughter.

They shared a couple of drinks and spoke about how Damsel and Jane hit it off perfectly just as he thought they would before Earlson stood, "I have to go. Will you be sticking around long?"

"Are you doing anything sneaky?" Asked Jane, licking her black lips in interest causing Earlson to smirk and nod. "I want in."

"You can come, but Al… it is a mission where no one is to be killed."

"Ha! That makes him completely fucking useless. Hear that mutt… useless!"

"Rude!" Alexander looked hurt before guzzling back his drinks, "Have fun kids."

"When have we ever been boring?" Earlson grinned as he and Jane left the pub, leaving Alexander to converse with the two Kindred.

Together they walked down the streets, not saying a word as they both went over their weapons in their heads, Earlson spotted his favorite cabbie.

"Hey dear, back to Santa Monica."

The cabbie looked at Jane with a smile as she climbed in the back and Earlson in the front, "Is she a colleague of yours?" He didn't say Cainite or anything making Earlson give an innocent look.

"My dear favorite cab driver, lo and behold the spawn of Satan!"

"Shut the fuck up..." Cut in Jane with an annoyed frown, she didn't do anything to correct him though making Earlson give a kicked puppy look. Was he really that embarrassing?

 **-VB-**

Silently the two climbed aboard the Dane, "I want you to find the ships manifest and anything about what happened. If you are able to find computers then download everything onto this."

Earlson handed over an empty USB to Jane, she nodded and pulled her black hood over her light chestnut hair she had in a plat-bun. Like him she was dressed in pitch black, though her clothes hugged her form so tightly Earlson wondered how she moved.

"I will find the police reports and check on the sarcophagus. Remember, no killing or being seen." Jane waited to see if he had anything else to say, something she had picked up from her father and Alexander, at Earlson's silent nod she merged into the shadows as he had taught her.

Feeling proud of her, Earlson snuck through the ship and examined the bloody marks. 'So this is what happened to the crew…'

 _Run, the prize is open._ That didn't sound good… was the damn thing open? Earlson came out onto the ship's cargo area and scaled the towering metal cargo containers and skillfully got to the open container that the police were using as an office.

Jumping down, Earlson kept to the shadows. He examined the surrounding area then inside. Finding no one inside he snuck inside and gathered all the papers of importance and tucked them into his black satchel.

When that was done he once more climbed high so he could overlook the site. Using a pair of binoculars he was able to see the lid covered in bloody hands as if it had been opened, as the voice said it was. Hoping Jane found images of the site, he simply took a quick photo with his phone and scampered back the way he came.

Earlson reached the ladder leading back down to their boat first, he tucked into the shadows and awaited Jane's return.

"Hey…" Earlson looked up with a smirk as she flipped down like the master thief she was, "I got some interesting stuff and photos of the whole ship."

"Good work." They scaled down to their ship and made their getaway, everyone none the wiser to their presence.

 **-VB-**

"I should be… angry… that you had someone else assist you on the ship. But the both of you didn't stuff up, and I admit you got more information then I hoped for thanks to your combination." Said Lacroix as he went through the photos that he downloaded from the USB onto his personal laptop.

"Sir." Earlson nodded and looked behind him. Jane stood out of earshot while glaring up at the Sheriff as he towered over her.

"Fucking… are you King Kong's shit or something?"

While she couldn't hear them, they could hear her clearly. "Jane…" Earlson sighed loudly making her glare turn to him.

"What? I hate his face, fucking staring at me… I want to punch it." Jane growled and the Sheriff growled back, "Gorilla shit."

"Thank you for this Mr. Earlson. I have emailed your findings to myself, you and your… er… comrade may leave."

"Thank you sir." Earlson turned to Jane and spoke in his disapproving tone, "Jane… how about you go find Al. Get him to cook something, like that amazing pasta thing he makes."

Jane laughed devilishly, "Shit yeah. Fucking old mutt hates cooking."

"But he is the best." Earlson and Jane hummed in agreement together before Jane turned gracefully on her toes and made long strides towards the door. When she was gone Earlson looked up at the Sheriff and pat him on the arm making the vampire growl at him, "Sorry about her."

Not bothering to think anymore on the abrupt young woman, Lacroix gave a relaxing sigh before looking up at the tall thin-blood, "Here is the key to your new flat. You will find it on the fourth floor of Skyline apartments."

"Thank you." Earlson gave a bright grin as he tucked the key into his pocket, lifting the hem of his shirt a tad bit higher then it needed to be so he could see. Pale blue eyes traced his side before looking away with a glare.

Not bothering to hide his smirk Earlson turned and left. The second Earlson stepped out of the tower he was waylaid by a familiar girl with red hair, red like the blood in her veins, "Excuse me… this might seem strange but… someone said I could find you here and well…"

With a smile Earlson examined the girl, checking for injuries and making a quick decision. Did he want her around? There was an uneasy feeling in his chest that screamed for him to let her go.

"Heather wasn't it? Do you feel better?" Earlson smiled.

"Y-yes… you remember me? I needed to find you, I kept thinking about you and well… I don't understand."

"I was the doctor who gave you medicine. That is all, and I know I can be a rather… curious study. But you seem like a nice girl and…"

Fear filled Heather's eyes at the thought of him not accepting her, "I am so sorry… I must seem selfish for this but I want to stay with you. I love you… I think of you every night and cant stay away, please take me home with you?"

Unable to resist those puppy dog eyes as Heather looked at him with complete adoration, Earlson sighed and rubbed his brow, "Fine… come on."

"Thank you so much!" With her hands clenched together against her stomach, as if trying to stop the butterflies that went wild down there, she followed him like an eager puppy no more then an inch from his heels. The thought brought a fond smile to his lips.

Jane used to be the same back when she was an innocent child… before everything changed for her. A flash of hurt ran through his chest, it was his fault. He should have given her to a nice family the second she arrived in his life, one that had no history in death and destruction.

His hand rushed to his forehead again as a throbbing headache formed, he had been having many of these in the past few days since turning into a vampire. Maybe the Malkavian blood reacting to something in his system? Should he question someone about it?

With tight lips and still holding his forehead he led Heather into Skyline. Inside the security guard glared at Earlson and snapped, "Who are you?"

Behind him Earlson noticed Heather's hackles rise to his defense before he quickly stepped forwards to clear the situation, "My name is Earlson. I am moving into apartment four with my daughter..." Looking down at the other man Earlson gave his most polite smile as they looked at Heather in interest, "I am a policeman and one of my workmates said this apartment is laced with hidden camera's."

Deep in the guards eyes was fear before he feigned innocence, "I have no idea what you are talking about…" His throat constricted when Earlson leaned into his face with dangerous eyes.

"Refrain from recording my apartment and I wont mention it to my superiors, am I understood?"

"Y-Yes sir…" The security guard swallowed the tight feeling in his throat when Earlson finally moved back with his grin still plastered on his face. Behind him stood Heather, her face looked at Earlson with an expression that shouldn't belong to a daughter. Curious.

"Good man." With a quick gesture of his hand, Heather and Earlson went into the elevator and up to flat four. As they rose Heather wrapped her arm around her 'loves' arm and rested her head on his bicep with a happy face.

On their floor he unlocked the door and entered, his eyes quick to examine the room, spotting the hidden cameras that clicked as the security guard turned onto them, despite Earlson's warning. It whizzed before realizing Earlson was staring, then died down.

Giving a small smirk Earlson looked to Heather, "Welcome home Heather. Make yourself comfortable."

"Oh thank you." With a very cheerful smile the young woman sat on the flash couch and looked around, "This is a lovely place."

"Thank you, I didn't decorate it… and I believe we have to speak…" Earlson sat on the coffee table in front of Heather and clasped his hands together on his knees, his stern eyes made the woman tense.

"Oh god… you're not married are you?"

"No we… I have never been married. Though I am old enough to be your father and happen to have a daughter the same age as you." Heather's eyes flashed with confusion before she examined him, finally taking note of his short messy brown hair that was greyed making the former chestnut colour look very dull and the faint wrinkles around his eyes.

"Oh… but I don't care, I still love you!" Reaching up she grasped his face and leaned over to his him, Earlson's hands flashed up to grab the back of hers and his eyes flashed with warning that made her lips stop to hover over his.

"It is not love, Heather I saved you with my blood." That got her attention, "I am a vampire. By letting you feed on my blood at the hospital I turned you into a Ghoul… a vampire servant. Do you still want to stay?"

Heather leaned back slightly as his words filtered through her brain, she remembered biting his wrist and looked down to his mouth. Moving her thumbs she pressed them inside making Earlson's lips to part and reveal his fangs. Feeling faint, she examined his face looking for lies.

Finding none she began to shiver and lean back more. Earlson watched her with patient eyes as Heather fell backwards into the couch, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "I don't believe you… but I can feel you twisting inside me… your blood."

"You can back out now, but staying with me will cause you danger." Speaking gently he tried to coax her out of her Ghoulish love for him. But meeting her eyes he came to realize that it would be impossible, confirmed when soft lips pressed against his tightly.

Sighing as hand's held tightly to his jacket, tearing it from his shoulders with desperation, Earlson closed his eyes and allowed Heather to live her fantasies with him.

Above them the camera whirled while below the security guard panted. He promised not to record them, but that didn't mean he couldn't watch and masturbate to them…


	6. Large gifts, Large Packages

**Chapter 6**

 **Large gifts, Large packages**

* * *

It was like a day off.

Except with trip into the mansion of a Malkavian filled with crazy vampires, that led to the 'target' being dead, and the place burning down around him thanks to a ranting hunter. So not really a day off… but Earlson liked to think of it as one. Made him feel better after all the problems that had happened the night before. With Lacroix's damnable dead person box.

"Bach was there? Sigh… his family follows me everywhere…" Lacroix gave a deep, annoyed sigh though thankfully he was much calmer after learning the Sarcophagus was stolen from the museum before they could get to it, "What about Grout?"

"Dead, he was staked. Not by the hunter."

"Who… who could have done it?" Feeling his former anger rise again, Lacroix paced a few times behind his desk before coming down to Earlson's level, "Was there anyone else there?"

"Besides some insane Malkavian's, I saw Nines coming out acting downright polite…" The Prince frowned, polite was not Nines, but it had to be him. Who else could it have been?

"This makes problems, I will have to have a few meetings about a Blood Hunt… until then… you have proved to be a worthy agent. Despite the occasional… grotesque actions… you have not once made a mistake."

"Thank you sir." Small and curt was the bow that Earlson gave the Prince, before he straightened back out again. Face serious with just the hint of a smirk, he enjoyed making the Prince annoyed about his private life. He was very open about who he let into his bed.

Maybe Lacroix learnt his lesson and had his spies not watch Earlson's every move, or report all his guests.

Lacroix looked at the small clock on his desk and frowned, "Hm… it appears to be morning."

"Is it?" Surprise crossed Earlson's face. He had lost track of time between the mad-house, hunter, and he and Lacroix's conversation. It was also impossible to tell the time in the office as the windows were so tinted that light could barely get through. Earlson frowned and scratched his head, "I didn't even notice."

"Well there is no chance of you leaving now, and I am not letting you sleep in a guest room after…" Being reminded of that event made Earlson smirk, "Sheriff I am going to sleep. Keep an eye on Mr. Earlson."

"What am I going to do here?"

"Sleep on the couch or floor if you have to." With that Lacroix left to lock himself in his room, the Sheriff glared down his nose at Earlson.

"Lovely…" With a sigh Earlson sat on the lounge and went through his phone messages and emails, he found missed calls from Jane and quickly began to dial back to her. "Uh… crap missed her calls again… Hey girl, missed your…"

"Fuck you."

Silence followed for a moment before Earlson risked speaking again, he lounged on the couch comfortably. "Where are you and Al?"

"At your place. Who is this chick here?"

"Oh that would be Heather, do be nice around her. She recently lost her parents and is living with me for the time being." On the other end Jane swore and called out for Alexander to cook something, making the man give a pained 'Aw man!' in the background.

"Now where the fuck are you?"

"Working late at the Tower." There was no reason to question how they got in, both Jane and Alexander could break into anything, a simple lock or the highest tech security. Earlson had taught them a few things here and there, though Jane took to tech more then Alexander.

"As if you are fuck wit! There is nothing for you to do there besides paperwork, and like fuck you would be a useless paper junkie!"

Earlson shrugged and held the phone towards the Sheriff, "Hey Sheriff, want to say a few words to Jane. You know, the one you met the other night?" Instantly the Sheriff gave a deep, rumbling growl. He didn't like the girl.

"You're with that fucking Gorilla Shit? Well lucky you, he looked like your damn type."

Laughing Earlson replied back in his best flirtatious voice, "You bet it he is. Is the conversation finished, the big boss has left us alone for a few hours and I want to roll with him like a pair of…"

Beep. Beep…

jacketHearing the line die as always made Earlson laugh again, he tucked his mobile into his pocket and leaned back into the lounge, ignoring the look the Sheriff was giving him. He was only joking so there was no need for the big guy to glare at him as if he had broken some kind of ancient oath.

Crossing his arms under his head to get comfortable on the short couch, Earlson closed his eyes and drifted in sleep land. It was slow progress with the burning look the Sheriff was giving him.

Something gripped around his throat. Earlson's eyes snapped open and his hand instantly went for his pistol, he brought it up against the Sheriff's chest and looked him in the eye in a dark warningly way. They held the gaze for a moment.

Whatever the hold was for, it wasn't threatening his life, it was loose so Earlson could breathe and speak. "What do you want, big guy? If it is apologies for flirting with you, then you won't get one."

The Sheriff was kneeling on the ground and leaned over him to growl warningly, before he went quiet and examined Earlson's face as if making a decision. Then he brought his mouth down upon Earlson's, his lips a light touch as they hovered over the younger vampires. Almost reluctant.

At first it was a surprise but Earlson was quick to respond, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, smirking as the Sheriff tensed. When Earlson's tongue ran across his and pushed it into his mouth, the Sheriff released a deep grumbling sigh and fought back with his own tongue. He wanted to be the dominant one.

As the kiss deepened with their moaning battle, Earlson lowered his gun to the floor and changed his grip to the back of the Sheriff's head. He sighed and lifted his other hand to slip beneath the Sheriff's thick coat and shirt to run up his back.

Slowly the Sheriff leaned back while not breaking their breathless kiss, pulling Earlson up into a sitting position. The fledgling vampire spread his legs wide either side of the Sheriff's board hips and ran both hands up and down his spine to drag out more of those deep, bestial growls.

The Sheriff's hands grabbed at Earlson's hips and grinded them forward, causing them both to moan at the sensation against their clothed shafts. Giving a chuckle Earlson pulled back from the tall vampire's lips and licked away the saliva that stuck to his lips, "You know… if Lacroix saw this he would kill us both."

And instead of looking shamed like a bad dog at the mention of his masters disapproval, the Sheriff gave his own smirk that matched Earlson's and grinded his hips harder. This caused Earlson to shiver and moan as the friction rubbed gloriously against his hardening shaft. He could feel exactly how hard, and large, the Sheriff was and it made him excited.

"Oh naughty Sheriff. Are you in a rebellious age?" As he purred out his words, Earlson ran his hands down the Sheriff's chest to the hem of his pants. Wanting to unwrap the huge gift waiting for him.

Before the Sheriff could make a sound of agreement, Earlson stuffed his hand down his pants, gripping the large vampire's bulky shaft. A long, strained groan raced from him as Earlson began to pump him making his pant's feel tight.

"Is that good?" Smirking he ran his mouth across the Sheriff's jawline before nipping at his ear, removing his hand from the Sheriff's chin he unzipped their pants to free their shafts and give easier access to the other vampire. Once they were both hanging out, Earlson took their shafts in his two hands, pressing them together, and then began to stroke.

Deeply they moaned and grunted together and grinded their hips causing their balls to roll in gasp drawing motions, the two began to kiss each other again, their tongues desperately fighting against the others while trying to explore as much as they could.

"Shit…" Grunted Earlson between the kiss as his balls twitched, he released their shafts and impatiently wiggled forward so his lower back was pressed against the couch edge, his hand gripping tightly at the vampire's muscular shoulder, then directed the Sheriff's large firmness to his entrance with a few light prods.

Once in position he grinded forward until the Sheriff's wide tip was inside, and feeling his tip in tightness made the large vampire give an animalistic, deep growl. Before Earlson could say anything he thrust forward, sheathing himself in one go.

"Ah…" Earlson grunted in pain and pleasure as the large member hit deeply and tightened his nails into the Sheriff's shoulders. Feeling regretful at the sound as the blinding lust frenzy cleared the Sheriff licked and kissed at his throat and gave a small apologetic sound. "I am fine. You can move."

With surprising gentleness the Sheriff held Earlson's arse and began to move in and out at a slow and steady pace, each thrust in made him grunt with lust and unable to keep a calm pace. Only fear of harming Earlson again kept him from plowing forward at a fast stride. Knowing the Sheriff feared this, the Fledgling lowered his hands to the edge of the lounge to help him propel his hips.

Feeling Earlson slam against him made the Sheriff's eyes haze over and bare his fangs, growling he picked up the pace and tightened his grip on Earlson's hips.

Desperation and desire overloaded their minds, nothing was important at the moment besides their lust and the feeling of the other vampire's body as they began to bite, kiss and lick each other while thrusting.

It had been a while since Earlson had someone inside him and it was a pleasing change, because typically women were easier to draw in then men. Though since becoming a vampire he noticed he could make even the straightest of men fall for his charm, as if his flirtations became stronger. Affecting the mind.

An example of this was when he was back in Santa Monica, he was able to draw a rich guy whose car broke down up into his haven, where he gave the other guy a suck off and fuck. It was surprisingly easy for a man who was married and obviously as straight as straight could be.

Sex was sex, and Earlson really could not say no to the offer of it, no matter who or what it was. Hell, even one of those Nosferatu could hook up with him and he wouldn't care. It was all in his training… something he couldn't escape from.

"Hm…" Earlson hummed, drawn from his thoughts as his hand, with a mind of its own, began to pump his hardness in a hard grip.

Looking in a haze, the Sheriff watched the fall and rise of Earlson's chest as he forgot that vampires didn't need to breathe before looking down to the pink tip that dripped with precum. They both were releasing guttural growls as their got closer and closer to…

Howling loudly before latching their fangs into each others shoulders to muffle the sounds, they both came. Clenching onto the other vampire with their claws they rode out the twisting lust that the release left them in.

Groaning they kissed again while ignoring the sticky feeling that crawled across their thighs, before they finally parted. With a wet pop the Sheriff pulled out and looked down to assess any damage and mess. His eye's flickered hungrily as he watched his cum drip from the pulsing arse.

Earlson's legs were covered in cum and small puddles were forming on the ground. Not wanting a mess that told Lacroix what they had done left behind the Sheriff bent down and lapped it all up with his wide tongue while holding the young vampire still so he didn't soil the couch, then turned his mouth to Earlson's legs.

With a deep groan Earlson arched and paid all attention on the mouth sucking his flesh completely clean. When the Sheriff was done he looked down with a smirk and said in his deep purr, "Stand and I will do the same for you."

Eagerly the Sheriff stood so the other vampire was between his legs, his height perfect so Earlson could sit with his head at the Sheriff's hips. Earlson licked his thighs clean before taking the large shaft into his mouth, the Sheriff gave a surprised moan as the younger vampire sucked and licked his tip before bobbing his head.

Then a strangled howl followed when hands gripped his balls, and if Earlson could he would have smirked. If only Lacroix saw them now. Two rebellious vampires in his office, one giving his loyal guard a deep-throat suck.

Oh Earlson wasn't going to look at this couch normally ever again, and he hoped it would be the same for this big guy.

For a few minutes he sucked the Sheriff until the large vampire came again. Feeling full as he swallowed the surprisingly warm meal, Earlson flopped back into the seat and zipped up his pants. The Sheriff followed suit and hovered over him, as if waiting for something.

Earlson looked up at him and smirked, "Maybe next time we can go wild on the roof."

That was the Sheriff's silent question, and he nodded his head eagerly at the offer. At some time he could get time away from Lacroix's side though that was unlikely. It was something to hope for.

Feeling exhausted, Earlson lay back on the couch and closed his eyes.

 _Welcome sweet watchful wall, to the Dollhouse. Who is next? Sweet surprise!_ Whispered the voice with vibrant humor causing Earlson to frown as he slowly fell asleep, his expression drew the Sheriff closer to check if it was of discomfort after what they did.

'What the hell did that mean?'


	7. City of Stars

**Chapter 7**

 **City of Stars**

* * *

Hollywood…

Earlson had lived in LA for a while but he had not once stepped foot in the promise land of the famous. Although he was here for business he still was looking forward to it. Apparently the men and women of this district were very… open. A porn store on every street.

Just the place for Earlson to be.

"I haven't seen your face before." Said a growling voice the second he got from the cab making Earlson look over, "Means you are new. You should head over to see Isaac, he is in the back of his jewelry store at the end of this street. Across from the old theatre."

"Thank you, I was already heading there." Earlson bowed his head towards the other vampire before walking swiftly towards the jewelry store, reaching it he looked around before finding the alley with a camera over a door. That looked like his destination.

Keeping his hands at his sides he walked down the alley before stepping inside, "Welcome. I appreciate you coming, call me old fashioned but I like new visitors coming to see me when they enter my domain."

"Isaac is it? I was told by Lacroix that you would know where to find the… Nosferatu." Earlson folded his hands behind his back and stood straight as he typically did in leading presences. And this action seemed to be scrutinized with a judgmental eye.

"A soldier?" He asked. _Monster's creep in the underground, prey, videotapes._ Said the voices

"Not really, now there is a tape you want to ask me to get, sweetheart?" A smirk spread across Earlson's face as Isaac gave him a sharp look, while looking amazed Earlson knew what he was going to say, before remembering his agents had said the new-blood was of the Malkavian clan.

"Yes, I like the system where you do something for me and I do something for you. There is a tape I am trying to get my hands on, but the man supplying it to me has gotten cold toes. Go to the internet café find a computer with this name and password…" He handed over a piece of paper with his neat handwriting sprawled over it.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. Could I have your number if something comes up?"

Frowning at the nickname Isaac reluctantly took Earlson's phone and put his contact in, he spoke as he did this, "The video I want might help in finding the Nosferatu or the reason why they are hiding, and stop calling me sweetheart."

"If I can't, can I flirt with you?" Earlson smirked when Isaac glared, "I take that as a no. Be back in a moment sir."

With the paper tucked safely in his pocket along with his hands, Earlson walked down the street, gazing around in interest. As he looked at the bright billboards and expensive homes on the hills he wondered if he could do a little tourism after finding the Nosferatu.

Finding the Internet café just beside were the cab was parked Earlson sent the cabbie a grin before entering. Inside Earlson went straight for the far back corner computer, if he was leaving an important message he would use that one. That was if he used Internet cafes.

Good guess, it was the one he was after. Earlson typed the password he memorized and got the meeting place. Wiping the message from the whole computer, Earlson walked out with a yawn and went behind the café down the road.

"Excuse me." The man in a black hoodie, hiding in the dark corner flinched and looked at Earlson in fear, "Are you the one with the tape? I was sent to pick it up."

"Don't watch it!" The young man whimpered while looking around as if expecting someone to be listening, "I have seen many films of all sorts but this… this was messed up. The things they did to that poor girl were just… horrible."

Earlson gently placed his hands on the man's trembling shoulders and gave him a reassuring look, _flee from the monsters,_ whispered the voice. "Shh… tell me what you run from?"

"I watched the video then they began to follow me, I can see eyes in the shadows… god they're going to kill me. Please… I'm scared!" The young man began to cry and tremble, Earlson did the best and only thing he knew to calm him down.

Gasp! The man's eyes widened as Earlson suddenly kissed him, his heart raced before his eyes slowly dropped closed, he moaned as Earlson's tongue passed his lips and his body pressed tightly against him.

"Ha… I-I haven't done that with a… man before." The man swallowed nervously when Earlson pulled back, their parted lips moist with saliva, the young lads eyes were misty as he blinked at the older man.

"Glad you didn't run away or hit me." Chuckled Earlson before whispering tenderly, "Do you feel better now?"

"Y-You did that to… yes I do. Thank you… but I know those things are still o-out there a-and… wait did you hear that?!" Noticing that the man tensed to flee at the sound of glass shattering nearby, Earlson kissed him again, keeping the make out session longer this time.

When Earlson finally pulled away and swallowed their mixed drool the man was red faced, breathless and looked like he was in wide mouthed bliss, "Where is the videotape? Did you destroy it?"

"No… I hid it…" The man moaned as Earlson ran his hands up his hoodie and shirt to stroke his sides, slowly the older man ran his lips across the young ones cheekbone with light touch making the man groan with the desire for more.

"If we continued with this, would you tell me where?"

Blinking the young man thought through the fogginess in his mind, he looked at Earlson's face through the darkness, the only light was a slip of moon and the stars. But he could faintly see the man's handsome face.

"I have never…" The young man blushed brightly making Earlson smile lightly.

"You can choose, I can be the top… or the bottom. I am not picky about my positions."

Hearing someone admit to enjoying sex with the same gender made the young man open his mouth to gape, before thinking over his words. He had seen a few gay films in his time as a friend was bisexual and that friend said once when he was drunk that being the bottom hurt when the top was inexperienced.

Hoping he was making the right decision in his lust fogged mind the man whispered, "I don't know what to do… you be the top… I guess."

Nodding, Earlson kissed him again and unzipped the man's pants; he then pulled them and let them fall to his ankles. On shaking legs the young man struggled them over his runners before moaning as Earlson knelt to suck his balls.

"Ah… y-you don't have to… mmm… do that." The young man stuttered as he clenched onto Earlson's messy, greying hair. He groaned when Earlson gripped just under his manhood's bulb and stroked it making it harden.

Bending down as much as he could Earlson sucked under the man's base and mouthed towards his hand before returning to his balls where he sucked and licked. As Earlson concentrated on the balls he stroked the entire length of the man's shaft.

"Hm!" The man hummed and looked down at Earlson with eyes that could not stay open no matter how hard he tried, "Please… oh god!"

After giving a smirk against the mans tip Earlson opened his mouth and swallowed his shaft until his lips were against the man's hips, he bobbed back then down again and repeated, he stroked the man's balls making them moan and struggle to stand.

The man leaned back on the wall, bent his knees against Earlson's shoulders and bit the back of his hand to cover his whimpering shouts as he got closer and closer to that happy ending, the man closed his eyes and released a loud sound as Earlson squeezed his balls slightly. That action had his legs trembling like a newborn calf's.

Groaning around the man's tip, Earlson peered upwards and gave an airy chuckle at the expression on his face. 'This will be your first man, I wonder if you would go back to one after this.'

"S-Sir I…" Hearing the strain in the man's voice, Earlson took his balls in one hand and opened his mouth. Crying out the man came, squirting his release right into Earlson's eagerly waiting mouth, some dripping down his chin that he wiped up on a finger. Not wanting to let a drop go to waste Earlson sucked his finger clean.

Standing, Earlson's lips went for the man's again, he unzipped his own pants as they kissed then grinded against him a few times when his hardness was released. Feeling Earlson's warm shaft against his sensitive one made the young man groan and open his eyes to look down with nervousness.

"Look at me, trust me to not hurt you." The man nodded and looked into Earlson's eyes as the older man pushed his fingers against his entrance, he tensed as Earlson pushed in one finger and thrust it in and out before adding a second.

Moaning the young man clasped at Earlson's jacket and tucked his face into the older man's neck as the fingers scissoring him loose made him quiver. Then Earlson thrust them in deeply hitting something inside the man that made him cry out and whimper with desire.

"I… cant…" The man's mouth was drooling from all the overbearing lust, his hands began to loosen as his body became weak to Earlson's touches. When his body was relaxed Earlson pulled out his fingers causing the young man to moan dejectedly at the loss.

Then something larger then fingers pressed against his entrance and gradually pushed inside. It made the young man whimper and begin to tense.

Giving hushing sounds and kissing the young mans teary cheeks, Earlson made slow progress but didn't stop to let the man's muscles to tighten around him. Gently Earlson kissed the man and lifted a knee with his elbow, spreading the man wider.

"Ah!" The man shouted into Earlson's lips as he slid completely in with a small jerk of his hips and panted, "It… hurts…"

"Shh… relax your muscles. If you have to, bite me or concentrate on something." Followed Earlson's suggestion the man ran his hands up the older mans chest and around his back, instead of biting he sucked hard at Earlson's neck.

When the walls around him relaxed once more, Earlson began to slowly thrust in and out. Picking up speed as the man loosened more and more until he was pounding inside at a reasonable, strong speed.

Wanting to hold Earlson tightly, the man hooked one leg around the others hip and wrapped tight arms around Earlson's neck while they kissed deeply. Groaning, Earlson treaded his fingers through the man's hair, knocking of their hood and ruffling their hair. Making it look almost as messy as his own.

The man closed his eyes and moaned while Earlson kept his eyes open, alert to his expressions, and also their environment. He felt eyes on his back since before he started sucking the man's balls, not human but animalistic. _The monsters, they wait for separation, one at a time. Feed us!_

There was a click that made his ears perk up and his body stiffen. Earlson peeked sideways without breaking their feverous kiss that kept the young man distracted to meet the eyes of the vampire that told him to go to Isaac's store, their eyes went wide under their sunglasses when he saw their position.

He had been sent by Isaac to find Earlson, to see if he was still doing the job or dead. As the vampire stared wide-eyed, Earlson brought out his phone and quickly wrote a message then threw it at the vampire.

Catching it with a fumble, the vampire drew his eyes away from the tongues lapping against each other and read it before leaving the alley to follow the request. With his sensitive ears Earlson could pick up him speaking, "Sir I found the fledgling, he is currently… um… occupied with the tape bearer and wanted me to ask if the human could get some protection…"

After some silence the vampire said, "I don't know the specifics… you want me to hand you over to him… um…" The vampire's head popped around the corner with an apologetic, lost look, Earlson removed his mouth from the man's and replaced it with a firm hand.

The man opened his eyes wide at the grasp and watched the vampire throw the phone back, he went bright red with embarrassment as the vampire watched, and struggled to stop his moans as Earlson put the phone to his ear. As Earlson thrust into him again his eyes fell shut and he shivered.

"Hey sir…"

"Earlson what are you doing?" Asked Isaac as he heard strange muffled whimpers in the background and the strained, huskiness in Earlson's voice.

"Nothing to worry about. The kid with the tape needs protection, there is something after him and the tape… I hate to admit it at a time like this but I feel eyes on my back, not human."

As he said it the vampire's head whipped around and glared through the gaps in the fence and the young man tensed making him tighten around Earlson's manhood, through the darkness he made out a few red blinking dots and shivered when he registered what they were. "His right boss… there's eyes over there!"

"Fine, have him bring the tape…"

"He hasn't got it on him, but he will tell me where he hid it when we are away from… the open." Earlson pulled the phone away from his ear to give a deep groan into the man's shoulder before returning it.

"Just… bring the kid here. I will keep watch over him." Isaac hanged up and Earlson returned his phone to his pocket, he looked to the vampire.

"Keep watch on the sewer access around the corner." The vampire nodded and went to watch over it, and to keep anyone else from wandering into the unbelieving sight as he had.

"Oh my god he saw… oh g…" The man broke into a loud cry that he stopped by stuffing his hand into his mouth as the older man thrust into him hard. Earlson chuckled and groaned as he began to thrust vigorously.

"Forget about him." He panted, "You probably have him all hot and bothered. The sight of you is so…" He finished with a approving moan.

Whimpering at the words and as Earlson thrust into him, the young man's body became lax and his head fell back against the wall, his hands clenched into Earlson's shoulders as a release racked his body again.

Giving a quiet moan as the walls pulsed and tightened around him, Earlson filled him with his own release and kissed the man. As his shivering became less Earlson pulled out and lowered the man to his feet, Earlson held him up as his legs gave out. "I-I… that was… um…"

"I enjoyed that immensely. Lets get you dressed and to a safe place." Earlson bent and pulled up the man's pants, he zipped them up and let the man lean on him for strength. Wrapping an arm around the lad, Earlson led the way around the corner.

Waiting for them was a vampire who had his mouth covered, to muffle his own groan when he heard the two men come. Knowing what happened Earlson sent him a smirk as they passed and whispered so the vampire could only hear, "You're next."

Inside the jewelry store, Isaac gave Earlson a glower while the young man sat on the couch, unable to stand with his shaking legs. "If you have wasted enough time, I want you to find the tape."

"Where did you hide it?" Asked Earlson gently as he knelt in front of the man, he traced his fingers on the back of the man's hands. A smile spread on his blushing face as the daze of their sex still clouded him.

"In the grave of the Ginger Swan."

"Ah… the actress. You can find it in the cemetery behind the church." Cut in Isaac, he didn't like the way Earlson was… touching the man. He wondered if what he heard really was what he suspected it was.

"Right away sir." Earlson stood and rushed away sending the vampire guarding the door a flirtatious look that made them clear their throat timidly.

After checking the gate and finding it locked, Earlson leapt over the wall and strolled through the graveyard, passing the grave house in the center. _Duck!_ Screamed the voice.

BANG!

Quickly Earlson ducked just in time thanks to the voice's warning, a chunk of the stone angel behind him flew off, right were his head was originally. "Damn it… wait you're not a zombie… what are you doing sneaking around my graveyard?"

The young graveyard overseer came out of his house and paused when he got closer, he examined Earlson suspiciously. Raising his arms to show he was not looking for a fight the vampire said, "Do you have many zombie problems here?"

"A vampire huh? Yeah, they come out at night… been a while though… the dead started to rise recently so I was sent to keep them from getting into the city. Probably some Tremere prank gone wrong."

"And what is your name?"

"Romero, I am a ghoul… hey can I ask a favor? Would you be interested in popping some zombie skulls while I go… do something?"

"Why would I do that?" Crossing his arms Earlson frowned, he didn't like the idea of fighting zombies. Something about the zombie idea spooked him… it made him think of the many deaths on his hands. If any of them rose...

"Come on, what's more fun then killing hoards of zombies?" Tried Romero desperately.

"Sex." Answered Earlson instantly and in a deadpanned voice making Romero laugh.

"You're one of THOSE guys! Well I guess you are right, can you guard this place while I go get myself a lady."

"Don't know, I am doing a job for Isaac. Unless you want me to do it for you, I can't really help right now. I will return later and find you someone." Earlson smirked while starting to walk away, after a pause Romero called out.

"Do you give deep-throat… and are willing to be the bottom?"

Looking back at the desperate man, Earlson smirked.


	8. Through the Tunnels

**Chapter 8**

 **Through the Tunnel's**

* * *

Inside the graveyard shack, Earlson was pressed face first into the mangy bed, moaning as Romero penetrated him from behind with the anxiety of a man who hadn't had sex in a while. The only liberation Romero had was killing zombies.

"Ha!" Romero panted and laughed as he took the other man hard, ignoring the dangerous squeaks his bed was making. It was just rusty springs nothing to worry about.

"Hmm." Humming for a long time, Earlson clenched at the sheets and bed head as he came close to his release, "Keep going like that and I will loose my mind…"

Giving another breathless laugh while reaching around to pump the other man's throbbing shaft, Romero thrust harder making Earlson growl and come, staining the already horrible bed.

"Oops, that was my fault…" He moaned and hunched over Earlson's back, he bit the vampire hard, drawing blood that he sucked up hungrily. He was a Ghoul after all, fresh vampire blood was as good as sex.

Once the feeding Ghoul freed his neck, Earlson sighed and rolled onto his back to smirk up at Romero, "Feeling better?"

"The miracle of sex is astounding." With his knees either side of Earlson's hips Romero returned the smirk with a blood stained mouth before getting off the bed, "Thank you for the assistance. I think I have taken enough of your time from Isaac's job."

"Of course." With a few jumps Earlson pulled his pants up then put on his shirt and jacket, quickly he wrote down his number and put the paper under Romero's lamp. Earlson made sure he had everything on his person before making his way to the door, "Need help again I am a call away, and unlike prostitutes I find graveyards rather… romantic."

Laughter followed him out of the house and down to the large building at the bottom of the hill, inside Earlson went along the walls while dancing on his feet to get comfortable in his sticky pants. He needed a shower.

Finding the Ginger Swan's name plaque Earlson pulled the door open and winced at the smell of the decomposed carcass. He took the tape from is place tucked beside the dead actress' feet and closed the door again as quickly as he could.

"I hope she doesn't follow me out…" As his voice echoed off the walls Earlson quickly rushed out of the building and up the hill, he passed the house but didn't see Romero, probably for the best. They might end up wasting more time.

Quickly Earlson vaulted over the wall again with a bit of a struggle and jogged to Isaac's, smiling as he passed a prostitute, a silent promise that he might come back for her.

"What were you doing?" Said Isaac the second he entered the back of the jewelry store, the young human was nowhere in sight. Probably inside the jewelry store with the other vampire.

"The grave keeper… oops." Earlson cheekily covered his mouth while Isaac sighed, "Here's your tape."

"Good, lets see what the hype is all about. Maybe we can find some answers to your own questions…"

After watching the gruesome scene, Earlson was able to find the full tape under the Internet Café, a place where porn videos were made and some were snuff. The thought sickened Earlson.

It made him think of his childhood; men killing innocents for their enjoyment and money. Every corner filled with something that should not be for the eyes of a child. But by then he had been trained to deal with worse sights then that.

Shaking his head Earlson returned to Isaac, the older vampire noticed the look in the fledglings face and felt a little worried, "What?"

"Nothing… just remembered something I didn't want to…" Earlson handed over the video, "Those creatures are real. They attacked everyone in the Internet café basement, I was able to save a couple of the people there. But many were slaughtered…"

"I see… lets find out where they came from so we can save more." They watched the film, it wasn't much longer then the other one but showed the front of the house, Isaac recognized it and sent Earlson there the next night.

The cabbie looked at Earlson as they pulled up in front of the house, the windows were covered in foil and boards, keeping out eyes. "Be careful in there Cainite…"

"Yeah… I can feel it too…" Earlson felt the hairs on his neck rise, there was danger inside this house. He needed to be VERY quiet in there…

Getting out of the cab Earlson kept close to the ground and shadows, he snuck around the house and found one of those vine fence things that he could climb up to the porch. Getting to the highest possible door he found it unlocked.

Pulling out his gun in one hand and his knife in the other, Earlson stepped inside and curled his nose up. It smelt like a slaughterhouse. Possibly because all the furniture was made from stitched up skin that was bleeding even if whoever once wore the skin was dead.

 _They are near, closed doors, shadows. So hungry._ When the voice spoke Earlson tensed and pressed against the wall, he could see a few of the two-legged creatures through a door leading into another bedroom. There were also a few closed doors that he avoided; he needed to go to the basement.

Down a flight of stair's he kept sneaking, then slowly opened a door on the right, finding more stairs down he followed them. He held his knife in a backwards hold as he peered around the corner of the wall, a transparent curtain breezed in front of him but didn't hide the tall creature in red robes.

The being looked up and bared their teeth in a grin, on their chin it looked like they had tusk-pincers. "The newborn Cainite, oh but I digress… you are but a thin-blood Malkavian… I smelt you come in, you did well getting past my experiments."

"They don't seem to hear me very well." Said Earlson as the walked down the rest of the stairs before facing the being, their skull stood tall and their skin was grey.

"Does my appearance appall you, Cainite. Or is it the fact that I know so much about you?"

"Not really, seen worse." That was a lie, this guy was more frightening looking then a Nosferatu. Earlson spread his legs in preparation for an attack from any direction, his eyes flashing around to the pipes and judged their sizes. Those creatures could fit through.

"Clever, unlike most of your weak blood kind. I am an ancient, Andrei. Third step down from Caine the Dark Father. Join us in stopping the folly of your Camarilla masters…"

"Who are you?" Earlson slowly made his way around the room, finding the best position to protect his back from the pipes and being.

"The Sabbat, the Sarcophagus must be destroyed. Help us."

"I would like to get rid of it, but your people have caused harm to innocent people. I admit I am not the holiest of people given my vice to have sex with anything that moves… but I know wrong when I see it. The Sabbat is wrong."

Hearing that Earlson had sex with anyone, the creature looked him up and down curiously before deciding not to delve into it, why bother if the thin-blood wont join his people? "Then die." The Andrei attacked, and it had to be the hardest battle Earlson ever had.

The being kept sinking into the ground and throwing magic like balls at Earlson from all his blind spots, one hit him in the toe making him cry out in pain, it was like a electrical shock that ran through every nerve.

Shaking out the pins and needles after effect while ignoring the smoke that puffed from his leather boot, Earlson shot a few more times and made dodging the balls his main priority.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he shot one of those creatures as it popped from the pipes, as he suspected they would, while in the background the being laughed confidently.

"SHIT!" Earlson swore as he fell to his back, on of the creatures clawed at his shirt cutting through it and skin, he held its head to keep its snapping fangs away from his face and throat.

"Pull!" Said a strong, familiar voice thick with humor. Hearing it Earlson tucked his feet under the creature and kicked it into the air as hard as he could manage, as it rose high it blew up in a large splatter. Earlson rolled to avoid the raining blood.

On the stairs Alexander held his silenced Remington sniper rifle against his shoulder, he titled it down and shot at more creatures as they spun around to face him, with lightning speed. The ugly vampire hissed and shot flames up behind the tall blonde, making the stairs fall, he would not allow another to come in his way.

'Only Alexander can handle a sniper rifle like that.' Earlson grinned and jumped to his feet while not caring about the flames for now, he rushed to Alexander's side to protect any blind spots. They fought with expert dexterity, watching each other's back like the tag team they were.

Seeing their ferocity, the confident grin on the being faded, his heart would have raced as the two men eradicated all his experiments and turned their gaze to him, eyes burning with the uncaring foreboding of death. Alexander's grin was wide during the fight, snuffing the life of anything and loving it was his greatest vice, as sex was for Earlson.

Bullets sprayed into the enemy's torso and head. The being, Andrei screamed as he began to melt into a puddle of blood before he was no more, just a puddle that would leave a big stain on the floor.

Panting, Earlson scanned the room to make sure there were no more surprises before looking to Alexander with a relieved grin. "Ally! Thank god you were here, how did you find me?"

"Me and Jane came to investigate the house, client said they heard screams, animal noises and smelt a bad odor. Jane picked up some interesting things below to see if the job was worth taking. Tunnels and a mass of life, hundreds of blimps on the sensor."

"What about Jane? What is she doing?" From his jean pocket Alexander pulled out a spare ear COM and gave it to Earlson, who turned it on so the blue light was flashing and hooked it into his ear, "Jane?"

"Hey old man. I would ask why you are in there but by the sounds of the fight it was something hat would catch your attention. I am currently scanning the house you are in and its surrounding area… wait… the house is on fire, what the fuck happened?"

"The owner set the staircase out of the basement on fire. Their dead now…" Earlson said sarcastically while sending the blood puddle a quick glance to make sure it wasn't regenerating, "Is there a way out?"

"Yes, nearby you should see a door. It will lead you down into the sewers…." She was quiet for a moment before she called out again, "Oi you. Aren't you the old mans cabbie, from the time in Downtown? He wont be coming out the front door anytime soon, get me to whoever hired him on this job."

"Very well, child." The cabbie's voice was clear even over the sounds of rustling clothes and bumping, meaning Jane must be sliding through his window as the doors were all locked, she was too impatient to wait for the vampire to unlock them. The thought made Earlson grin, he laughed when it sounded like the snap of sunglasses followed by the cabbie's pained grunt.

"Fuck… shit! Sorry, I will get an icepack for that later… Ok, be careful when you get down in the sewers, I have life readings all over the fucking place down there some look huge, maybe a huddle of whatever you were fucking fighting. The end comes out somewhere in the cemetery. Expect a long trip, old geezers."

"The… of course it does." Earlson sighed as he opened the door to see a self-carved hole in the ground and grinned, "I feel glad to have you navigate. Come on Al."

"Guarding your rear." The always-grinning Alexander backed up into the hole behind Earlson, eyes alert for anything coming up behind them. In front of him Earlson chuckled at his words and couldn't resist himself.

"Guard my rear as much as you want, Al." Alexander smirked down at him.

"For fucks sake, I do NOT want you listen to you flirting with Old Mutt for the next hour or two." Exclaimed Jane on the end of their COM's, in the background was a sigh from the Cabbie.

Behind him Alexander laughed in his loud, deep voice before following down into the darkness.

They snuck through the sewers, swimming and getting past puzzles that confounded them and fighting some fat creature that was surprisingly easy as all it did was vomit and chase them slowly around the room. They spend nearly an hour on a problem with a fan in water filled pipes, suffering over the electricity and pipe fan.

Sopping wet, the two men made their way through the following tunnels and came to a large room, inside were corpses of guards making Earlson and Alexander search everywhere. _Watch the roof, her claws grab, teeth tearing._

"Wait…" Earlson put his hand up making Alexander halt before they drew closer inside, they stood in the door way keeping to the shadows, "Look to the roof… do you see anything?"

"No, just the mess on the floor. What's wrong Commander?" After glancing at Earlson suspiciously he scanned the roof, with his sniper raised at the ready.

At the end with the bodies was one shivering guard curling down into himself who spotted Earlson and Alexander hesitating at the doorway, he whimpered loudly and begged them while standing and preparing to run to them, "Save me! It's a monster… agh!"

Huge hand's came down and pulled him upwards into a pipe, the sound of bone crunching soon followed. The two men glanced at each other before Earlson examined the room, he sharply pointed at a ladder and Alexander ran to it.

When the man was up high with his sniper rifle, Earlson pulled out his pistol and walked into the room, "Come out monster!"

Growls answered him before a large beast fell in front of him, it looked like three people sewn together with the main body being female, and it screamed at him as it charged. Above him Alexander shot smoothly and Earlson took cover behind a column. He ran out of cover to shoot at it before hiding behind another column.

"Commander, watch out from above!" Alexander's voice was travelling and his feet clanged on the meshing above. Quickly Earlson leapt to the side as the creature tried to grab him as it had the guard.

In the earpiece he heard Isaac, "Miss who are you and why are you setting up a computer in my office?"

"Shh! Take this ear-piece and shut up! Old Mutt put on your cam, I see a large dot racing around you and it doesn't look like multiple enemies."

"That would be the monster!" There was a click as Alexander put on the strange, night vision glasses that had a small camera on the side.

"Oh shit! What the fuck is that, you see this old guy?"

"Excuse me but… wait is that Earlson?"

Curiously Earlson gazed up, Alexander was looking down at him. "Commander, get moving." Alexander gave him cover fire as Earlson ran away from the creature, looking around for something that could help.

"Jane! Are those wires live?"

"One moment… the ones connected to the lights are. Is there a large cord that is visible? I think I saw one for a moment…"

"Yes, is that one live?"

"No, but I can hack the system and turn off the safety at your signal."

"Then start hacking, Al watch your two and five o'clock."

"Aye!" Alexander rolled out of the way as the creature lashed at him from two different bodies, and then began to fire again as he came out of the roll and ran backwards. Below Earlson refilled his magazine behind cover.

"Shoot the peg holding up the wire if you can!" Alexander did as he was told, hitting the peg with his amazing accuracy before returning his attention to the creature. Biting into the barrel of his gun after reloading it, Earlson grabbed the end of the wire with his now free hands and pulled it breaking away the rest of the pegs giving him more length.

Seeing what he was doing, Alexander jumped down, landing smoothly on his feet. He led the creature over and distracted it as Earlson tied the wire around a small hunk of metal scaffolding bars he found up beside on column. Taking a breath he got ready.

"Oi Ugly!"

The creature spun around at his voice and screamed loudly as Earlson leapt up onto its body, he threw the scaffolding into the massive cut in its stomach like a harpoon and got far out of the way of its claws.

"NOW!"

BZZT! The creature released an ear-piercing screech as the scaffolding transmitted the electricity inside it, huge blue sparks exploded out of its chest and sizzled their flesh. Then they dropped to the ground.

"Jane?" Asked Earlson as he and Alexander stared at the body with weapon's drawn, uncertain if it was completely dead.

"Its life force blimp is gone… fuck that was intense, this is the first time I have seen you both fight and… ok I see an exit through a vent. You will have to jump and not fall down. I repeat, do not FUCKING fall down." Both men looked at each other while panting, when was the last time they fought like that?

"I am seeing stars… Al give me resuscitation."

Alexander grinned, "Commander. As long as you do the same for me, and that tongue trick you do always raised my…"

"Oh for fucks… MOVE!" Jane yelled making their COM's to give a high-pitched sound, like a radio out of tune, it made the two men howl in pain including Isaac, "Yeah, I will do that fucking again and again, cock suckers."

"Jane… who do you get this from? Did Al let you watch bad movies as a kid when I wasn't looking?" Asked Earlson as he found the vent she was talking about and shot off the metal covering, he moved back and made a runner, he went feet first and slid across the ground. Crashing into the end and falling down a meter causing him to wedge, "SHIT! Al watch the short fall!"

"Yes Commander… and I would never let her watch anything bad. It was you that always did that…" When Earlson moved down the vent Alexander fell in behind him with a loud thump, his large form struggled to squeeze through the venting; he had to wiggle along on his stomach awkwardly, while Earlson crawled commando style.

"It's a tight fit…" Growled Alexander as he reached back to unhook his sniper from the top of the vent, grimacing when it scraped. He would need to repaint it now… he would not let a single scratch harm his gun.

"That sounds… oddly familiar." Earlson said with humor, behind him Alexander laughed deeply from his chest making it vibrate right through the vampire.

"You are quite tight too."

"Oh don't fucking tell me… you and… that is fucking gross!" For all these years, Jane thought Alexander was the only man he had never gotten into a 'relationship' with; they kept calling each other their brother for god's sake…

"You wouldn't believe the things we got up to in our youth." Earlson laughed as Jane made loud gagging sounds, "Isaac you there?"

"Regretfully." Replied the Baron of Hollywood with a melancholy sigh, "What is it?"

"Let me introduce you. Jane meet Isaac, Isaac meet Jane." Said Earlson in a deep groan as he squeezed from the vent exit and almost oozed to the ground of wide tunnels, "These look historical…"

"Hm? Yes, you are beneath the older section of the city." Said Isaac as he looked over Jane's shoulder at her computer, "Coming just near the cemetery area."

"Good, that means the end is near. Al stay close I hear something…" _They are everywhere, so hungry, feed us father, where are you?!_ The voices made him expect what Jane was going to say.

"You have massive blimps all around you. How many of those things are there?" Alexander and Earlson kept to the walls, following Jane's instructions to the end, with her help they avoided all the big monsters and didn't get lost. It made things so much easier to have a pair of eyes watching over them. They didn't want to face one of those creatures again.

"Ok. You are coming into a large round room. One moment as I unlock the door… there." Behind a small door the two heard loud grating, that didn't sound like a simple door, "You have to jump down into the hole."

"What?" Earlson and Alexander came into the room and watched a large hole in the ground open they climbed through the scaffolding surrounding it and looked down, "What's at the bottom?"

"My readings pick up water deep enough to break your fall and tunnels… but something is fuzzing up the screen. I can't get a proper reading of the tunnel and its pathways, or if there is life…"

Taking a breath, Alexander raised his arms and bellowed, "Belly FLOOOP!" In he dived, with a laugh Earlson leapt and hooked his legs to his chest in a cannonball. They hit the freezing water and quickly swam out of it.

"You two are such fucking children. I swear I am the only fucking mature person here sometimes." Muttered Jane when they were out of the water.

"This looks… interesting…" Said Alexander as he shook the water from his glasses and returned them to his nose, "Seeing this?"

"Yes. Keep going, the exit is close… shit, fucking computer!" Smack!

"Earlson! I know where you are, tell your friend to turn off his camera and ear piece." Isaac's words made Earlson nod to his companion; Alexander turned off his glasses and put them into his pocket.

The man turned off his earpiece while Isaac asked Jane to do the same and to turn off her computer, when she did as he asked with a few annoyed cusses and left the room to join his vampire agent and the young man in the front of his store, Isaac finally explained to Earlson.

"You are in the Warren's."

Ah… the Nosferatu home… Earlson looked at Alexander. "Al knows about them… we saw them a few times in the sewers and ruins during our time. Supernatural is no surprise to either of us."

Alexander blinked uncaringly to his words while looking around, his eyes alert to whatever was inside, he could guess what was in here. He had seen more of those humanoid creatures when being sent through sewers by Jane. The young woman never saw one, she avoided the sewers as much as she could.

While whispering to Alexander, Earlson led the way cautiously through the Warren's, "Stay close to me and don't cause trouble."

They made their way through the tunnels, whispers that judged them followed them at the way to the end, and they passed a door where a grating female voice scorned someone before they reached the end.

 _They follow, the big one smells tasty._ Hearing the voice in his head sat that made Earlson grow closer to Alexander protectively and glare around the walls in warning. The tall man glanced at him with his grin still present, as always, and it widened when he saw Earlson getting closer.

Soft music surrounded them while skeletons sat up in seats with dead rats on plates in front of them, Alexander and Earlson didn't look fazed. They have seen weirder things and things they would like to forget.

The only thing that fazed them both was the music, Earlson raised his gun towards the source and shot. Shattering the microphone and stopping the song from playing, both men sighed in relief while their faces became somber. The usual grin of Alexander's face faded. Only to come back with the silence.

"Hey, Boss why did you do that? And who is your… tasty looking companion?" Said a voice in the shadows, it took a while for Earlson to realize it wasn't a new voice in his mind. Damn… he felt stupid and unnerved with that.

"Gary I presume. He is a friend, helped me get here. Al, I want you to get upstairs and join Jane and Isaac."

"Commander." Alexander bowed his head, his grin returned to its full dazzling splendor before he left through the door in the back, leaving Earlson to look around the room to try and find the invisible vampire.

"Where are you?"

"Do you really want to see? My face is quite frightening, Boss."

"You're not the first Nosferatu I have met. And I saw you leaving Lacroix's office… you look much better then most." Feeling an aura passing him made Earlson tense, he swiveled around and followed the presence, while resisting in grabbing out to stop them from moving.

"You make me blush, Boss… you also have a good sense for where I am." Gary became visible right where Earlson was staring at the entrance of the tunnel he and Alexander came through, "Boo!"

"Greetings, Gary. I was sent here by Lacroix to ask if you gave the information of the sarcophagus to someone else."

"First things first, a favor for a favor. And also please answer me this; why did you shoot my speaker?"

"Fur Elise… despise that song for a reason you don't need to know." Earlson groaned and rubbed his eyes; he had enough of doing favors. Couldn't anything be easy? Although it did keep his old training on its toes, "What do you want?"

"I would love to have that Jane girl who we picked up in our systems. She is very talented… by your glare I guess that won't be happening… No, I want you to find a missing agent of mine. I sent him to Chinatown."

When Gary mentioned Jane, Earlson stiffened and gave a frown that made the older vampire chuckled. Gary walked around him and pulled out his earpiece, turning it off. When it was he tucked it into the back of Earlson's pants.

After putting the COM away and having Earlson turn to face him so his back was to the entrance of the tunnel again, the Nosferatu casually leaned on the back of a chair causing the skeleton on it to slouch and its skull to fall onto the plate with a clang before it rolled of to the ground.

"So I hear from the grape vine you can't say no. Is that true?" Gary's smirk got wider when Earlson instantly caught onto his meaning, his eyes flickering with humor and interest.

Laughing Earlson raised his arms and shrugged nonchalantly while giving an expression to match, "It's my only vice I swear."


	9. Whew!

**Chapter 9**

 **Whew!**

* * *

"Shit!" Hissed Earlson through his teeth as he was slammed face first into the table, the cuts on his chest from the monster that attacked him in the house burned at the sudden pressure.

Once Earlson was leaned over the table, Gary undid the fledgling's pants and pulled them down to his knees, then freed his own shaft from his cleanly pressed waiter pants. Carefully he inflated it with practiced touches, keeping his talons from causing any unwanted harm.

Earlson gripped the table edge and looked back to take a look at the first Nosferatu manhood he would have inside him, but Gary bent and obscured his sight with his bald head and beady eyes, "Look ahead Boss. Don't want you ruining the surprise…"

Giving a smirk as a tongue ran across his shoulder blade, Earlson moved his hands so he could rest his forehead on the back of his hands and stared at the table, he hummed when he felt Gary press against his entrance before sliding effortlessly inside.

"Oh!" Earlson moaned and pressed himself against the table, "Damn are those… ridges?" It felt like Gary's shaft was ribbed and rubbed all the right places. Why were Nosferatu unattractive again? Did all, including females, have these ridges?

Behind the younger vampire as his hard manhood hilted completely, Gary chuckled and ran his hands under Earlson's clothes. He dragged his claws down the man's back drawing long scratches through his skin.

"Careful, don't tear me to shreds." Earlson gave a chuckle and tried to look back at Gary before remembering himself and turning his gaze back to the table, "Don't forget I am already an injured person."

"Sorry to say Boss, but I have always been a nails person." Gary chucked as he began to move, propelling his hips back and forth making the ridges of his manhood to slide against Earlson, it felt just right.

"Hm, then I can't blame you for that." As he moaned Earlson shifted his hips, causing Gary to then give his own groan, "Continue on as you are and I will be quiet."

"Oh don't be like that, Boss. I enjoy the sound of your hoarse voice." Gary whispered into Earlson's ear as he picked up his speed, causing the table to shake and candlesticks to fall over. Thankfully the flames went out before they hit the tablecloth, as if someone blew on them. Earlson and Gary were left in the dark with only the few candles off the table as their light.

Softly Earlson released a deep, moaning sound and tightened his fingers into the table edge. Leaning back, Gary held Earlson's hips tightly causing his claws to dig almost to the bone, he pulled the young vampire backwards with each thrust making it feel like he was piercing deeper and harder. It succeeded in making the fledgling give a broken sound from his throat.

In the shadow's, through unseen holes in the rockwork, eyes watched hungrily. Nosferatu observed their leader having sex with the handsome thin-blood, something many of them hadn't been able to enjoy in a while. Sex between two Nosferatu was not… pleasant.

Female's licked their lips as they tried to get a look at Earlson's hard, unattended manhood that bounced between his thighs, while male's wondered how it felt to be inside the man as they couldn't remove their eyes from Gary's shaft sliding inside. It was something they were willing to try.

As the younger vampire moaned Gary bared his teeth in a strange grin as he rutted against Earlson, he knew his people were watching and hoped they found the Boss as erotic as he did. Earlson would not be able to go through the Warren's anytime in the future without having Nosferatu clawing at his clothes and tugging him into the shadows to have their own turn.

Earlson closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into the table, moving his hands slightly apart to scrunch up the table cloth, a shiver ran across his body as his shaft rubbed against the edge of the table so he reached down and pumped it, making himself moan again.

"Enjoying yourself Boss?" Moaned Gary as he let his beady eyes run across the other vampire's closed eye face, he smirked when Earlson simply groaned back, "I am too, and seems I am up to my last leg."

And so he was. Only a few more fast and hard ruts later Gary came, shortly followed by Earlson. _The eyes wanting, just a taste, salty precious juice._ Said the voice making Earlson give a quick, airy laugh into the table.

Gary stepped backwards and zipped up his pants at the same time while examining the handsome thin-blood spread wide across the table, his eyes taking more time on the tunnel he just battered. Not minding his eyes, Earlson took a moment to compose himself before standing and bending to pick up his pants, giving the secret eyes and Gary a better view of his dripping arse until it was covered from their hungry eyes.

"Appreciate your visit, Boss." Smirking Gary vanished into the air and paced around Earlson, "Looking forward to the next."

"I bet you are, and so are our little voyeurs." Stretching his back and double-checking his things, Earlson left the room and walked through the tunnels with Gary's laughter following him. Yawning wide and rubbing his face, he only just sensed the presence before he was pulled sideways into a thin tunnel. Earlson's hand twitched for his gun before detecting no killing intent… only desire.

Legs wrapped around his hips and a fanged mouth sucked at his throat, a female Nosferatu clung to him as she grinded her hips onto his making Earlson moan and lean back against the wall, his hand's gripped her arse. Behind her waited another female and three men.

"Well… seems it will be a while until I get back to Isaac." They grinned at Earlson's words, they agreed completely as they all descended onto him. With the thin-blood they were going to take their sweet time.

 **-VB-**

After finally escaping the Warren's and several more Nosferatu, his hair in worse disarray then it typically was and scratches on his face, Earlson trotted through the streets while avoiding people's eyes and reached the jewelry store. He almost fell through the door and flopped on the couch as his vision bee lined onto it. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and fix it with no success.

"Where have you been?" Asked Isaac reluctantly, Alexander and Jane weren't anywhere to be seen meaning they must have rushed off to inform their client that the house was destroyed by the former owner, probably with the excuse that they were a snuff film maker. The older vampire examined the wounds on his chest, checking that it wasn't life threatening or caused by angry Nosferatu.

"Damn those guys are feisty!" With hazy eyes Earlson looked up at Isaac who looked at him with a twisted disgust look, "Where are the gruesome twosome?"

"They left." Isaac sighed as Earlson sent him a smirk, "Please don't tell me you had sex with Nosferatu and am currently on my couch."

"Ok." Earlson shrugged and said nothing, instead he simply gave a toothy grin making a creepy feeling run down Isaac's back. By Caine he will have to burn it now…

"You have no morals."

"Morals? Not in my programing." Earlson grimaced as if his own words hurt him or were unintentional making Isaac frown, quickly the younger one changed the conversation, "Al told you about the creatures. Good, I will be heading to a hotel... Before I go need 'anything' from me?"

Grimacing as the vampire wiggled his eyebrows and deepened his voice Isaac answered, not with what Earlson was suggesting sadly, "There is a gargoyle in my theatre. Kill it… but if you can somehow get it to form an alliance with me I would pay you extra. Not that I expect it to talk."

"A gargoyle? Anything I should know about it?" Earlson stood, his face a little more serious.

"It is stone and has killed all my other agents, but it despises the Tremere."

Bowing his head, Earlson quickly left after getting the key to the theatre. Inside he looked around in amazement and ran a hand on a column. Old buildings always held a fascination with him.

CRASH! The glass roof fell in as the large, samurai statue fell through. It stood with glowing eyes slitting at Earlson. "Monster, meet your final death!"

"Wait!" Earlson's voice made the gargoyle hesitate, "I came to speak. Isaac the Baron of Hollywood wants an alliance with you."

"Why should I align myself with the filth that did this to me?" Snapped the giant hunk of stone, "Those monsters that trapped me here…"

"The Tremere? Isaac is not in good terms with them and their alliance clans, which is why he wants your help. He wants someone to protect Hollywood and its occupants… Human and vampire alike." Earlson kept his hands up and he grew closer, eyes growing more amazed the closer he got.

"He fights my creators?"

"Whenever they cause him problems. Would you do it?"

"I will not be enslaved by anyone…" The gargoyle tensed in preparation to squash Earlson.

"You will not be a slave, all Isaac wants is your protection and the promise that you will not harm anyone in his domain. And if he goes to war with the Camarilla… the Tremere's alliance… he hopes you would be a leading soldier, a general."

Pausing at Earlson's truthful and gentle voice, the gargoyle thought. "Why do you come to me with this offer? What is so important to you?"

Right away at the Gargoyles question Earlson answered in a set voice, as if he didn't think his words through, "I want to have sex with Isaac… um no wait…" Earlson cleared his throat as his mind caught up to his words, "Really I am just some hireling that gets thrown around to everyone. But Isaac's cause is right, he wants to protect his people. He hates slavery and wants fairness."

The gargoyle tilted its head, ignoring Earlson's first choice of words before lowering his head in a yielding nod, "Very well, I will fight with this Baron until all my foes have fallen. Now leave, this is my domain."

"Yes… one moment I want to check this place out. Amazing… what I would give to live in a place like this" Earlson went over to the stair rails and examined them before going back into the theatre room, he searched the room while taking photos with his phone, finding a dusty tape in the back on the stage. It looked unimportant but you never know.

Ones junk is someone else's treasure, as he always used to say… probably what led to Jane stealing while on a job with Alexander… nah!

Coming back out he found the Gargoyle hadn't moved from the base of the stairs, its arms crossed and eyes glowing down at him with snuffed repugnance, "Thank you very much. Excuse me…"

Leaving the theatre and locking its gate, Earlson returned to Isaac in record time, the older vampire looked surprised that he was back so soon. And in one piece.

"Spoke to the gargoyle, he said as long as he wasn't a slave and could fight the Tremere and Camarilla he would protect Hollywood."

"You have succeeded where many failed and also came out with much more then I expected. A gargoyle defending Hollywood… never thought a day like this would come." Isaac looked amazed that Earlson could persuade stone, "You have done me a great service. Here I believe you deserve these, and also this for helping with the Antediluvian problem." He handed over a heavy load of money and what looked like a pearl threaded onto a chain.

"Thank you, sir." Earlson examined the money before safely packing it into one of his jacket's many pockets to be relocated to his wallet later, then put the pearl around his neck giving Isaac just a small glimpse of his dog tags and the skin of his collar bone area. The older vampire slit his eyes and grimaced at the faint bite marks that marked the pale flesh.

"By the way, Lacroix is going to be here tomorrow night. Dealing personally with some restaurant that his agents were failing at handling. He would probably want you do deal with it some how if he sees you." Isaac looked annoyed that Lacroix was making deals with something in his domain.

"Thanks for the warning." Once more Earlson left Isaac to his own company and went to find a cheap hotel that had a room to spare; he found one a few streets away and paid for one room for a full day. The first thing he did was jump in the shower and washed his cuts that were already knitted together, examining the large one on his chest.

The largest gashes were already healed enough to stop bleeding and become a red, lumpy mass of tissue making Earlson hum and shake his head, he healed fast before becoming a vampire but now he could loose an arm, hold it against the injury for a few seconds and it will knit back together. Useful in many ways.

Cleaning away the blood he dried off and stood naked in his room holding his shirt up and scrutinizing the holes and tried to think if wearing it would not bring attention, he could easily make it look like Gothic fashion. There was a click as a maid entered, her eyes widened at the sight of him in his bare grandeur.

"Oh my! I am so sorry, no one said there was someone here!" She covered her eyes, but snuck peeks through her spread fingers. Her eyes graced over the half healed scratches with curiosity. It looked like a lion mauled him.

"Don't worry about it, I got the room just then… could I ask a favor from you miss?" Without caring about his appearance, Earlson pulled out the wad of money and handed her a few notes, "Would you be able to grab me a shirt from a convenience store in the morning? Mine has seen better days and I typically sleep all day. Night shift you see."

"Of course sir…" The woman couldn't take her eyes off him making Earlson chuckle and put a hand under her chin, stroking her skin softly with his thumb.

"I would like it to be black." Slowly he ran his mouth across hers, "Now I have a feeling that you want something from me right now as a thank you?"

She didn't complain as he slowly removed her clothes while gracing his palm across her revealed skin, and shouted blissfully for the rest of the night and morning so the whole hotel could hear as she rode upon his hips. She only calmed down just before lunchtime when Earlson fed on her.

Hot food and sex all at the same time… being a vampire had its ups.

In next night, with a new plain black T-shirt that clung a tad bit too tight to his muscles, Earlson wandered the streets and found the restaurant that would be important enough for Lacroix to come to. Sure enough the Prince and Sheriff were there, the shortest of the pair stomped out with a livid expression as the owners ignored his requests again.

"Hey sir."

With his foul look changing to surprise Lacroix spun around to Earlson, his eyes flickered downwards slightly as he took in the tight shirt, "You! I need you to do something." He didn't even give a greeting.

"Your wish is my only command, dear prince." Earlson smirked as Lacroix's glower scorched; behind him the Sheriff gave a small twitch of his lips and a hungry look flashed deep inside his eyes, making Earlson's smirk twitch just a little wider.

"See that man tasting food, I need you to persuade him to give a bad review for the restaurant. None of my agents have answered their emails and all my efforts to persuade the owner to do the agreement with me is failing."

"One moment…" Earlson went around the vampire pair, took a quick look over the menu out the front and up the small flight of stairs, then leaned down over the food reporter, catching him saying something about the wine and food, "Excuse me, but do you happen to be a food critique?"

"Not just a food critique, the best in the country. What do you want?" The man looked up, the annoyance in his eyes seemed to flash away as he met Earlson's compassionate ones, "Oh… um… hello."

"Hello… could I ask if this food is any good. I have heard bad news from friends that some things might be store bought and their wine cheap, one got sick on the Turkish sundae."

"The wine is bitter, and the peas are so undercooked they are still frozen, and I am sure this here is store bought. Your friends have made a good judgment of this monstrosity, Mr…?" The man sent Earlson a smile, one not of agreement but something more… randy.

"Please call me Earlson… so you say it would be better to go somewhere else? I am trying to find good places to go with friends in the future. So far I have found one… um… fast-food restaurant…" Giving a small, worried smile Earlson waited for the man to make an offer he cant refuse, or say he would give the place a bad rating.

The man's eyes gave flickered at this news and his smile spread wider, "Are you alone tonight Earlson?"

"Until someone offers dinner, or anything else then yes I am." Earlson let his smile become suggestive while the food critic gave him a studying look, as if he was the meal being rated instead of the disregarded food on his plate.

"I can think of many things, this restaurant is getting nothing, zero stars. Let us leave… I have a good idea where to go." The critic led Earlson away; the vampire turned his head and sent Lacroix quick thumbs up, and received a disgusted stare in return.

Like a lost and found puppy, he followed the man all the way to a very rich looking hotel and up into his equally rich looking room, inside Earlson hanged his jacket over the lounge and moaned when the journalist tugged at his remaining clothes and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Take the lead, my cuisine master. Please do not be gentle on my platter." Earlson moaned deeply as he was shoved down onto the massive bed with the critic focusing on removing his clothing.

Stripping Earlson from his new shirt and pants, the journalist gave his body a appreciative look before hungrily looking at Earlson's manhood that was already semi-hard, "Appearance preparation gets five stars… now for the first bite."

"Hm!" Hummed Earlson as he threw back his head when the critic descended.

"Five stars… will come back to this restaurant. Anytime."


	10. I Hate Tests

**Chapter 10**

 **I Hate Tests**

* * *

After dealing with the food critique, Earlson rushed back outside to see if Lacroix was still sticking around. Sure enough the Prince was standing with the Sheriff behind him and speaking with Isaac, away from eyes. They looked angry at each other like a pair of sour children and were waving their hands from their agitated argument.

"You're done already?" Asked Isaac, breaking the conversation as he looked over the short Prince's head, "That was fast compared to the other jobs you did for me. Did you finally learn how to work properly and not get sidetracked? Or do you just like Lacroix more then me?"

"The food critique… lasting long in bed was not his forte…" Earlson frowned in annoyance, he had to pump himself to release after the critique fainted after his own and resist not taking the unconscious man in payback. Frustrating. A smirk spread over his face as he registered what else Isaac said, "And I like you both very equally. But… how about we all go to a hotel and see who can make me like them the…"

"No, Sheriff follow us in the skies." The Sheriff nodded and vanished into the shadows, with his smirk still plastered on his face Earlson followed Lacroix through the streets with Isaac on his other side, "You did well, even if there was no need for you to go off and… you know… please contain yourself."

The smirk on his face spread as Lacroix struggled to tell him off, "I told you once, and I will tell you again. I can't say…"

"Mr. Helsing!" Both Isaac and Lacroix frowned and looked at each other, was there someone really so unlucky to have that last name, if they turned into a vampire it would be the butt of all jokes...

"Shit." Releasing the sharp curse causing the two older Kindred to look at him in surprise, Earlson pulled his nicest smile and turned the beautiful dark skinned woman behind them, "Hello. If it isn't Samantha, how are you?"

"Wow, you remember me. I was only fifteen the last we spoke…" The young woman pushed her curling hair from her face and smiled brightly at Earlson, "I saw Jane the other night… she was busy rushing around with arms full of computer stuff as usual, so I didn't distract her… you know how she gets when someone stops her war paths. But…"

"Yes I know that very well. Is something wrong for you to be trying to get in contact with her?" Asked Earlson kindly while the Prince and Baron observed their interaction curiously, it was interesting seeing him so… nice without saying a single raunchy thing.

"I would have liked to have said hello and tell her about the party with some others from school this weekend. Could you tell her I was around? My number hasn't changed so if she kept my contact she could always call."

"Of course." Keeping his polite smile, Earlson shook Samantha's hand and bowed his head, "And you know Jane, she never deletes contacts."

"That's why we all loved her so much. Thank you Mr. Helsing, you always were the coolest dad in town…" Waving, Samantha left while pulling out her mobile to call Jenny to tell that Jane 'might' be at the house party. When she was gone Earlson looked to the older vampires with a deadpanned look, his polite smile wiping away in an instant.

"Don't say it…" He growled out warningly as both the Baron and Prince looked humored and amazed.

"Helsing?" Isaac grinned widely for the first time since Earlson entered his life, "How ironic. Seems fate played a trick with you, Van Helsing huh?"

"Getting past that… did she say dad?" Muttered Lacroix, both vampire's blinked as they caught onto that, finally realizing its meaning. Isaac's eyes were quick to catch onto the link while Earlson gave them both pleading looks.

"Jane…" Whispered Isaac while Lacroix looked confused before he put two and two together.

"The rude girl?" Once more they gave Earlson a judgmental look, "I don't believe either of you are related."

"I… you… oh shut up! We look exactly alike!" Earlson stomped past the two and ignored their chuckles, "I've got business to deal with for Gary."

"That reminds me Mr. Helsing." Sending the Prince a glare, Earlson stopped and waited. Lacroix leaned back on a very flashy car, inside a Kindred driver waited, trying their best not to listen into the two handsome men's conversation. Their lips twitched at the last name.

Looking annoyed Earlson tilted his head, "Must you use that name?"

Giving a bigger smile the short Prince shook his head in disagreement before speaking again, "There is a Camarilla party in a few days. You should get some… finer clothing."

Sighing as he instantly went over what he could wear the Fledgling nodded his head waited as Lacroix got into the car before driving off with a sport car revving sound, alone with the Baron in the cold air Earlson turned and gave a small grin.

"I might return when I get the chance… is there any luck you and I can…?"

"No!" With a grimace Isaac stomped off with his Kindred guard, leaving Earlson to stand on the side of the street with a kicked puppy look, before he slunk over to his cab. Inside he crossed his arms and pouted, "What is with Prince's and Baron's refusing my offers?"

"Only few can resist your charm, Cainite. You are like water to their stone, slowly withering them away." The cabbie turned on his car and took off, his sage like words made Earlson grin making the cabbie glance at him under his sunglasses. When the cab was on the main road Earlson leaned closer to the cabbie.

"Are you one who resists or not?" _Do not play with him,_ whispered the voice making Earlson curious.

A small smile lifted on the cabbie's lips, "I am one you don't want to play with, Cainite."

Leaning his elbow on the door and his head on his knuckles Earlson grinned widely, "Oh don't say that. You just make me want you more…" The way the cabbie looked at him meant that was his intention, "You are as wicked as I am my favorite little cabbie."

The second he was in Chinatown he hated it, Earlson met with the leader of the Kindred's Asian counterparts, a rather beautiful woman that had the voice screaming, _Queen of Mirrors and Lies._ Making him bite his tongue in flirting with her.

He had to rescue the rudest girl, who could give Jane a run for her money, for her father from a group of Tung thugs, gather information from his friend then protect the guy as they were ambushed, and then finally get a clue on what happened to the Nosferatu spy. The Mandarin… something about how he spoke made Earlson's hackles rise.

Sneaking from the club after assassinating the thug boss that owned it and discovering that getting shot through the chest tickled, Earlson went to the huge medical company near where the cabbie waited. Glancing over at the yellow car as if wanting to get some assurance from the wise vampire, Earlson climbed the stairs then entered.

Only one door was open. Earlson went inside reluctantly and frowned when the Mandarin appeared on the TV as he had in the club, "Step through the door."

"Very well then." Earlson walked into the round room and folded his hands behind his back, the door closed behind him and he was soon rising on a platform. Keeping his face blank the thin-blood vampire waited.

"Subject is male, appears to be in his early thirties, when he was turned is unknown…" Spoke the Mandarin, Earlson frowned before realizing what he was doing. He was speaking into a recorder that his assistant held… verbal research.

"I am forty-three. And was turned about two weeks ago." Cut in Earlson smoothly with a deep voice causing the jittery scientist beside the Mandarin to squeak, while the bleach blonde man smirked, "What else do you want to know?"

"Subject is compliant to questioning, possibly some essence of what he used to be. Subject, what was your name before your affliction?" Asked the Mandarin in calm interest.

"It is STILL Earlson, and it is not like becoming a vampire wiped away my entire being. The only change is the new diet… and deadness." With a chuckle Earlson, "I still have my memories… and my favorite hobby is sex. My favorite sport is sex, and my favorite gender is everyone."

The frightened scientist blushed brightly at Earlson's openness and glanced up at his boss, the Mandarin hummed in curiosity and didn't comment on Earlson's bold remarks, "Subject did not give his last name."

"Do you like puzzle's?" Through the gun proof glass Earlson caught a hint of a smile on the Mandarin's lips as he enjoyed the idea of a challenge, "Guess my last name; it is VERY ironic to my situation."

"Subject wants me to guess his last name… clue is his last name is ironic to his affliction… is it Vlad? Or Vladimir?" He tried first before frowning when Earlson shook his head, "No. I will come back to this inquiry… first we will be running a few tests."

Mist surrounded Earlson as he tensed up at the mention of tests, he went to breathe it in to find out what the mist was but the room seemed to have lost all its oxygen so he simply stopped breathing and waited. This went for a while before the mist stopped.

"No discomfort to lack of air or cold. Subject is clinically dead. Moving to the next test." Earlson squinted as lights turned on, "Does that hurt at all? … No signs of pain towards UV radiation. Not the desired effect. Go through the next door."

Beside Earlson the door slid opened, looking inside his expression became dark. Lasers shot from the walls but that wasn't what angered him. After these tests were done and he escaped he was going to kill the Mandarin, then find someone to propel his rising anger into. That assistant looked good…

Getting through without a burn as he studied the pattern of when the lasers turned off Earlson glared at the Mandarin before walking into the hall between doors, "Subject shows skill. Possible subject is not new to these types of tests. Will investigate the matter later."

Inside the next room Earlson ducked as spinning blades almost decapitated him, there were three running back and forth in the room. Quickly looking around he saw the power sources in the back behind meshing. Pulling out his gun he shot at them experimentally, the blades stopped spinning as they overloaded from damage.

"Subject is resourceful and quick at examining his environment as the reports said. Now on to the next test… sometimes rumor is based of observations and facts. Begin Operation: Van Helsing."

With a smirk Earlson stepped from the small hall and looked at the man in the full on radioactive suit holding out a cross in a assured way, the vampire sent the Mandarin a large grin making the man pause and think about why he was… a small smile rose on his lips as he remembered the question from the start.

"Question: Is the Subject's last name Helsing."

"One point to you." Earlson chuckled before taking the cross from the man's hand making them scream and run around in a panicked circle. Fingering the handle of his pistol while tucking the cross away as a keepsake, Earlson wondered what to do before deciding there was no reason to kill the guy, reaching out he grabbed the back of the man's suit making them scream in terror and threw him up onto the platform above him effortlessly.

"Subject is immune to the cross… it has thrown the scientist out of its reach instead of killing them. Curious. Well if God fails put your faith in the gun, commander if you please."

Doors opened up where Earlson threw the scientist, said man in the radioactive suit rushed past the soldiers with a scream. Quickly Earlson pulled out his gun and with the speed he was trained to have, shot down all the soldiers before they could get behind cover, or just as they bent down. His expression cold as he sunk into his old training, slaughtering enemy troops…

"Interesting, subject has defeated the team in record time. He shows the ability to fight at the level of a trained assassin. Onto the next."

When the door opened Earlson stepped into the pitch-black room and grimaced as his feet filled with water. Then heard the zapping of broken wires coming to life, which made him try to back track but the door shut. Above him large shocks of electricity was shot down, the pain filling him.

Falling to his knees while lifting his gun Earlson shot blindly at the things above him, he was given relief when they overloaded and hissed out of energy. His pants got soaked as he stayed down, recovering from the twitching and shudders that filled him. God, that brought back many unwanted memories…

"Hm, next test." Now Earlson REALLY wanted to kill or fuck something, either the Mandarin of his little assistant… while the Mandarin watched. With that pleasant thought he got to his feet and went to the open door on the other side of the room.

Inside the next hall, Earlson tensed up. He was at the end and he knew it. _Fire beats glass, checkmate!_ The whispering voice gave him an idea of what was coming… and how to get out.

When the door opened, Earlson took aim at the furthest flamethrower he could see, and closest to the window before pulling his smooth trigger. The explosion shattered the window and sent everyone outside to the ground or against the wall.

At the speed of light and the dexterity of a seasoned soldier, Earlson leapt out of the shattered window and killed the two guards before he even touched the ground; the frightened scientist cowered in the corner while the Mandarin fled to gather a weapon.

"Please don't kill me!" Cried the scientist as Earlson spun and walked towards him, the poor man tired to make himself look small by curling up in the corner.

"Don't worry I won't kill you…" Whispered Earlson as he pulled the man to his feet and pressed him against the wall, the scientist screamed as fangs broke into his neck. His thudding heart and fear made his blood warmer and strangely sweet.

Keeping watch on his pulse, Earlson grinded his hips making the scientist moan. Behind the vampire the Mandarin returned with gun at the ready, he paused at the sight and observed. It was not often that he saw a vampire drinking from a human.

It seemed more… intimate then he imagined it would be. Might have been because Earlson's 'hobby' was sex? It was something he wanted to study and drew him closer despite warning bells, could vampires even have sex?

BANG BANG! The Mandarin's eyes widened as the bullet wounds made his arms flop uselessly as they went smoothly though his nerves, another in his knee sent him to the ground, the holes smoked for a moment as he looked up at the vampire. Earlson grinned before returning his gun to the holster inside his jacket, in his arms the scientist shuddered.

He knew he should be afraid of the vampire and even more so after seeing his boss wounded, but the young scientist couldn't help but moan when cool hands undid his pants and let them fall. The Mandarin watched with a dry mouth as Earlson angled just right so he could see them drop, and show one of the assistants bare hipbones.

While running his fingers across the protruding bulge that was forming between the mans legs Earlson moaned and whispered into the man's ear drawing out little trembles, "Something about your lab coat makes me want to make you feel senseless. My teenage angst maybe?"

"Y-You're a vampire! You can't…" The scientist broke off when he felt something grind against his manhood, as equally hard as his but not as hot, he looked down with wide eyes as he noticed Earlson's rigid and larger shaft was unconfined from his pants and was rubbing against his with each move of the vampire's hips, "Oh…"

"Who said vampire's couldn't have sex?" With a smirk Earlson made the scientist wrap his legs around his hips then pressed his fingers into the man's arse, reaching for that sensitive spot deep inside that made them moan and become weak to his touch.

Learning something new the Mandarin filed it into his memory, male vampires could get hard. Now… could they come too? Or reproduce? Oh he was beginning to get curious about that.

"Ah!" Holding on tightly to Earlson, the man blinked in a daze and arched, his gasping mouth was caught by the vampire and kissed so hard it almost bruised his lips. The tang of his own blood on the tongue that twisted into his mouth made him moan.

A loud but muffled cry of pain made the Mandarin's manhood twitch, his eyes went wider under his wonky glasses as he realized the vampire just thrust into his assistant's body and was setting a fast pace. The young scientist whimpered, then began to moan.

As the pain faded the scientist wrapped his arms around Earlson and clung to the back of his jacket in a tight grip and tilted his head to deepen their kiss, his fear forgotten at the toe curling feeling of being filled. His body rubbed against the metal wall and his manhood against Earlson's stomach with each thrust causing him to shiver.

Earlson moaned and his brow knitted together as he quickened his stride and began to stroke the scientist's shaft making them get teary eyed and hold onto him harder. They gasped into his mouth as they came thanks to Earlson firmly gripping his balls; it was so easy to make him fall apart.

Loving the feeling of the man tightening around him, Earlson pressed onwards, tilting his hips so he could bring his own release to a finish. The scientist gasped when he was filled with bursts of thick liquid before Earlson pulled out and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Its… warm…" Reaching down he slathered his finger with Earlson's cum and looked at it with wide-eyed amazement making the vampire chuckle. With gentle hands Earlson slathered his own fingers and pressed them into the scientist's mouth.

Moaning as the scientist swirled his tongue around his two fingers and sucked, Earlson gripped his semi-hard shaft at the sight and pumped it quickly to another release, when he felt near he stood and pressed his tip against the man's lips. Moaning the scientist opened his mouth without hesitation and closed his eyes as Earlson came.

Looking up, the man's eyes were sparkly. His mouth was agape with cum dripping from the corners and more dripping down his face. It took him a while to finally swallow, by then Earlson turned to face the Mandarin with a smirk.

He could see the man's discomfort instantly, and how his eyes veered down to his half hard shaft as it dripped with cum. Slowly Earlson came behind him and knelt. Both scientists' eyes widened as the vampire pulled down the Mandarin's pants while bringing his manhood back to life.

Before a single word could form on the Mandarin's lips Earlson thrust inside, he pulled the man upright so his hardening shaft was visible for the young scientist, his eyes glassed over as his boss's manhood bounced up and down with each strong thrust.

Closing one eye while being unable to look away from his young assistants face, the Mandarin groaned as Earlson began to stroke his base and run the caressing hand up to his bulb before going back towards his balls again. His breathing became harsh and the forearm holding him arm around his neck was not making things any easier.

"Finding many answers, Mandarin?" Whispered Earlson into the mans ear and ran his fang across the sensitive rim making the man shiver, "Are you able to remember them when I do this…"

Thought struggled to stay put as Earlson wiggled his hips while inside making his tip rub against something inside, groaning the Mandarin spread his legs a little more and let his eye close completely as Earlson went back to thrusting hard, his arms wobbled uselessly at his sides.

Groaning loudly as they both came, the Mandarin felt woozy from blood loss and sex, his vision blurred as he opened his eyes to look over his shoulder as he felt slight pain. When had Earlson pulled out his manhood he bit hard into the Mandarin's shoulder and drained him of almost everything making him shiver and grow cold.

So he was going to die then? The Mandarin knew Earlson wasn't going to let him live, not with his knowledge of vampires and how he used the vampires… To think he would die after having sex with one, and after discovering their cum was actually fairly warm.

"I had a wonderful idea, there is no rules one having one Ghoul…" Earlson whispered his chilly breath into the Mandarin's ear and his eyes glinted between the two humans, "I could have three. The lab coat will have to be burned though…"

Both scientists shivered as Earlson tore into his wrist with his nails and places his slowly bleeding wrist against the Mandarin's lips, at the first taste the man eagerly devoured it, feeling his body fill with vitality and his wounds began to heal. When Earlson deemed him done, he stood up and left the man wobbling on the ground.

Slowly the vampire knelt before the young scientist and held his wrist to their mouth, "I have a Ghoul and I think the both of you would hit it right off. If I let you have a gun I hope you would protect her."

Humming in agreement as he drank, the scientist felt himself grow with a need to keep the vampire happy, so this was why Ghoul's were ever so loyal to the vampire masters. The blood made them so… wistful and loving. Or was that just Earlson?

Once more Earlson stood and the two men followed, he straightened all their clothes as the men looked at him with adoration, "How is the best way to find the other vampire you have, then delete your research?"

Any other time the Mandarin would have bristled at the thought of erasing his lifetime of work, but he led the way with an eagerness to please his master, "I can make the guards clear out of our path and unlock the doors."

Earlson nodded at the mans back as they went into what looked like a storage warehouse, he could see in the far corner the Nosferatu surrounded by a Discipline, making him stronger. His eyes flickered through the bulletproof glass in rage at the sight of the Mandarin.

The man didn't pay mind to the vampire and went instead pulled out his walkie-talkie, "This is the Mandarin, Subject has been detained. I want the main hall to the front entrance clear in case of infectious, air born diseases."

"Yes sir." Said the guards over the black walkie-talkie before the Mandarin turned it off and threw it at the wall with a shatter, he went over to Earlson and his assistant who waited at the door. He opened it, letting the Nosferatu out, and took up position at the main door.

"Gary's agent. I came to find you, we need to get out of here and delete the research. The Mandarin here is kind to show us the way." Earlson grinned at the other vampire making them snigger maliciously.

"You turned him and his assistant into Ghoul's? And I thought they were trained to resist the vampire blood, you must have done something they didn't expect." The Nosferatu caught the slight flush on the assistance's face and his grin widened, "Oh you naughty vampire."

"Gary seemed to like it." Earlson chuckled as the Agent sent him a surprised look, they didn't know about Gary and Earlson's tussles. His eyes flicked up and down the thin-bloods body as he followed the Mandarin down the hall and into a large, code locked door.

"Everything of my work is on that computer." Earlson sat at the Mandarin's words and hacked into the computer, despite having the password mere feet behind him. The Mandarin unlocked the final door for the Nosferatu so they could go contact Gary and inform him what happened as the thin-blood deleted files while the young scientist hovered beside Earlson.

"What is your name by the way? And do you have family?" Asked Earlson without looking up as he erased the entire system inside the center to be safe, everything from emails to memos on the door codes. He was leaving every computer as if they were never used before, brand new.

"James Patterson." Eagerly answered the man as he squirmed on his feet like a shy teenager, "My parents live in New York with my little sister."

"You can call them as long as you don't let them know about us, vampires and my connection to you." Earlson stood when everything was gone on the computer, and all the centers systems, he looked down at the man. "And visit them when they want you to."

"Thank you master." James slurred his words before shaking himself, Earlson showed no worry. He will gain back his former personality after the haze of sex and his blood faded.

"What about the Mandarin? Will you finally give your name?" The man in question came over with a nod, his eyes looking up at Earlson with bliss, when he stood in front of him Earlson pulled away his broken sunglasses.

"Adam Rinn." Instantly Earlson caught onto the anagram that was his name and title and grinned, then he led the way into the main foyer. Behind him the Mandarin, Adam, continued, "No immediate family. All killed by vampires."

Earlson paused to look at Adam sadly, "I am sorry… it is possible a Sabbat killed them. Or an angry Caitiff…"

"Sabbat and Caitiff? There are groups?" Adam's eyes looked a little surprised at that, the Hunter's he worked for told him all vampires were beats that hunted humans.

"Sabbat a cruel, they devour the blood of vampires and flaunt their power. Slaughtering humans for fun… I had to fight through a few human's they turned for fodder on my first night as a vampire." Earlson frowned as they paused at the front door to speak without the ears of the outside, "Caitiff are new vampires who know nothing of what they are, not their clan or anything."

"Clan? You have clans as well?"

A thought flashed over Earlson making him rub his chin, "If you take your mind and knowledge to the vampires to help them strengthen against the Sabbat and Hunters you could learn more."

"Yes…" That idea appealed to Adam, also he believed it would make his new master proud, "I can do that. Where do I go?"

"I will have you sent to my Haven in Downtown, you can settle there with James and Heather, my other Ghoul. Go to Lacroix tower at night and tell the guard, Chuck, that Earlson sent you to help Lacroix with Camarilla. I want James to stay with Heather… ask her for a change of clothes, she is a fashion student."

"Yes master." Both men chimed and waited to hear more of Earlson's voice, for more commands that would please him.

"I want you both to leave first. There is a cab to the left, get in the back and tell the cabbie you are Earlson's then tell him to wait for me further ahead." Once more saying their agreement, the two men did as told and followed his commands to the letter.

Earlson counted to one hundred before leaving, the second he did the phone rang nearby making him curiously come over and answer, "Hello?"

"Well done Boss." Hissed Gary on the other end after making it sound like he was an ad causing Earlson to almost hang up, "I heard you did more then save my Agent, but also turned the Mandarin into a Ghoul. You are as crafty as a Nosferatu, Boss. Did I… rub off on you?"

Humming as Gary lowered his voice an octave at the last line Earlson answered, "You rubbed ON me not off. And I was taught a cruel lesson, to turn the enemy into the ally can destroy the body of the hydra."

"I am curious on to how you learnt that lesson, but you are as secretive as you are striking." Gary chuckled; he dearly enjoyed speaking with Earlson. It gave him fun amongst the seriousness of his Agent's, and none of them flirted with him. It gave Gary a bit of his human past back.

"Why thank you." Earlson was grinning so wide his cheeks were hurting, he was enjoying this too, "Now before we both get distracted and need a cold shower. The information?"

Gary laughed deeply in his hissing, husky voice; "I gave the information to the Giovanni family. I believe they have the Sarcophagus in their basement… also my people have made it my attention that we have an empty room that they would like you to fill. Feel free to return."

"Thank you…" Earlson paused when he noticed someone moving closer to him, one of those Asian vampires who was listening into the conversation with her sensitive ears. Giving a smirk he spoke in a sultry tone, "So what colour underwear do you have on tonight sweet thing?"

On the other end of the line Gary chuckled, but caught onto what he was doing. Changing his tone perfectly to a male prostitute purr to hide his hiss he replied, "Whatever you desire. What about you Mr. Sugar-Daddy?"

"Me?" Earlson pulled back the hem of his pants just for show while smirking at the name, "I was wearing a rather sweet little scientist just a second ago followed by his boss. But now I am wearing nothing… hopefully going to wear you when we meet. Is tonight good?"

"Oh naughty, maybe after you are done wearing me, I could wear you?" Gary chuckled, enjoying this immensely, "You know where I live Daddy. Come inside anytime." He purred out the last line, which made Earlson twitch and give a deep moan.

"Oh… I will see you very soon. Do wear that vest I dearly love." Hummed Earlson while peering over to see if the Asian was still watching, she looked at him with wide eyes when she realized what the pair was saying and their genders before fleeing, "I would like to do this again."

"I have your number." Whispered Gary in a tone that made Earlson grow hard against his jeans, "I will call you at the Giovanni's and we can talk dirty while you fight zombies."

"I look eagerly… wait… did you say zombies?"

"Big bad, -Daddy is afraid of a teeny weeny zombie?" Gary laughed.

With a grimace as Gary hanged up before he could retort Earlson went to seek out the cab, keeping to the shadows while he was at it. Whenever he felt eyes on his person he veered down an alley and did a couple of turns, popping back onto the road a few more alleys downwards.

It didn't take long to find, it was parked against the wall of a long tunnel with lights off. Earlson jogged over while grinning as James and Adam peered through the back window, looking glad that he was fine and back with them.

Getting into the front seat, Earlson sighed and slouched, his two new Ghoul's eyed him up and down before all, including the cabbie, glanced down to the obvious strain in his pants. Only the other vampire turned his eyes away and started to drive to the Giovanni manor.

Earlson turned his attention out of the window as they left the tunnel and watched Chinatown vanish behind them. He never wanted to come back.

The cabbie gave him a reassuring look before pulling up in a warehouse that was owned by the Camarilla just in time as the sun rose. The cab didn't have strong tinted windows like Lacroix's car, which was odd when the driver was a Kindred. Then again no cab had tinted windows, so it would just single out the cabbie.

Feeling exhausted Earlson levered back his seat into a slight lying position and sighed while James and Adam spooned against each other in the back, the cabbie did the same as Earlson.

As the two Ghouls' fell asleep first from their exhausting night, Earlson looked at the cabbie and smirked, ignoring the voice that gave him warnings in his mind, "So what colour underwear are you wearing?"

Smiling and giving a chuckle the cabbie looked back at him, "That is a mystery, Cainite."


	11. Uh… Zombie?

**Chapter 11**

 **Uh… zombie?**

* * *

Pulling up at the Giovanni mansion, Earlson sent the cabbie and his brand new Ghoul's a grin as he got out, "See you guys later, ok."

"Yes master." Said James while looking up at the Manor anxiously; he didn't like Earlson going in there. But his master was powerful; he could feel the power in his veins… and hips.

"I will do as you asked, master." Adam nodded before easing back in his seat, his eyes on the cabbie, probably wanting to ask questions. His studying mind was not lost through the day as Earlson's blood took full control of him.

After their short interaction the cab left and Earlson came up towards the fountain to admire the area, and examine a way inside. His eyes scanned over every window, wall, door, and person standing outside. Before the fountain stood two people, speaking in hushed voices.

"Hello, are you here for the party? Got your invitation?" Asked the beautiful woman next to a man as Earlson drew close to them, the vampire smiled politely when he spotted their wedding rings and tuned his flirtations off.

"Yes… are you alright Miss?" Earlson gave her a worried look making her husband look at the woman sharply; she was wobbling on her feet. As he looked away Earlson quickly regarded the man to see where he hid his invitation.

'People never put their things anywhere safe…' Hiding his smirk, Earlson turned his attention to the woman again, "She looks like she will vomit… maybe you should…"

Before he could finish the woman bent over and threw up, both men leapt back to escape the bile, and while they did this Earlson skillfully plucked the invitation from the mans back pocket and pushed it into his sleeve.

"Dammit, come on we're going home." The man took his wife around the hips and pulled her towards their car, Earlson bowed and made his way to the door while giving his invitation a quick look over before stopping in front of the bouncer.

"Hello sir, here is my invitation. Have I missed much of the drinking?" The bouncer looked over the invitation swiftly, whether he saw the name or anything else on it was uncertain, it looked like all he cared about was what it looked like and the Giovanni coat of arms.

The man was a Ghoul, and a dumb one at that meaning the Giovanni family probably created him, they were renowned Ghoul's and tuned with necromancy, so they could make Ghoul's themselves. The bouncer unintelligible spoke in a drawl, "I dun know sir. In you go."

Taking back his invitation and stuffing it into his jacket without a care for creasing it, Earlson entered with his eyes taking in every guard and every curiosity, in the wallpaper he caught small, perfectly straight cracks and chuckled when he passed, hearing the slight wisp of a draft. Oh he wanted a place like this, walkways in the walls and paintings that were actually glass that you could see through on the inside. The things he could get up to…

But he was digressing from his original focus, on steady steps while keeping his back straight and hands folded behind his back Earlson entered the great hall and inspected every face. Some eyes fell on him so he kept his chivalrous, melancholy look on.

Even if he wanted to find these eyes and take them into a… no keep mind clear. This was too important to waste time on… oh hello…

Looking around the room he spotted a beautiful woman standing alone in the corner with a body hugging dress on, she was holding a empty wine glass in her hands and had a most bitter expression as she glared around the room. That look changed when their eyes met. _The daughter of death, death is her love, she hungers for you._ The voice spoke sweetly.

A smile spread across her face and a sensual flicker passed her eyes, returning with his own smile Earlson slowly made a ring around the room while getting himself a glass of… oh it wasn't wine. Breathing it in he picked up the scent of vampire blood. Of course… this was a Ghoul household…

Hiding his grimace as he swirled the glass in a sophisticated manner he drew up close to the woman, "Hello mam, would you like another glass? You don't seem to be enjoying the party…"

"I found them to be boring after the hundredth time, nothing interesting ever happens… except for you." She moved a little closer after putting down her empty glass and took the full one from his hand, making Earlson's eyes tunnel straight down her cleavage with nothing obstructing him.

"Me? Now what is it about me that is so… interesting?" He lowered his voice into a deep whisper so the others couldn't hear, but also because he had a feeling that voice would get to her. And so it did, her pupil's dilated and she took in a sharp breath.

"Everything, you walk so… sensually across the floor, your eyes are very gorgeous too."

"Why thank you, though I find you to be completely gorgeous, the dress could go but… ah, that was rude of me. I apologize Lady Giovanni." Earlson sent he a mock apologetic look, pretending he didn't see the hitch of her chest and the tremor of the glass in her tightening hands.

"No… it was actually very welcome." She looked around the room, making sure her brothers or father couldn't see before placing her hand against Earlson's chest and running it down, her eyes flickered at the feeling of his toned body, "Maybe we could have our own party in private."

"Where would you suggest?" Earlson replied in his deep purr making the woman's cheeks flush, "I will go wherever you desire… my lady."

Taking Earlson's glass she placed them both down on the table beside her then put a warm hand inside his and tugged him towards the door, "This way… before anyone sees us."

Following her eagerly into a study he watched with a sparkle in his eye as she sent the guard inside away, when the man was gone she pulled down a wall candle causing a bookcase to open. Earlson kept close to her heels as they descended into… a morgue?

Looking around with an air of interest, Earlson followed the woman into the center of the room where there was a giant slab near a lever that looked like it was used to lower bodies down stairs. The woman sat up on it and kicked off her heels, then spread herself wide. Earlson quickly held her on the hips and stood between her thighs.

As he ran his mouth along her jaw making her hum, close her eyes and arch into him while he examined the room over her shoulder, there was a flimsy looking wood door nearby that probably led further down, then another room to his right that looked like it was full of medical equipment.

Hands ran up his tight shirt making him moan, sucking at her pulse Earlson hooked his fingers around the elastic of her silky underwear and pulled them down her long legs, when they hanged off one ankle the woman kicked them across the room when wrapped the leg hard around Earlson's hips.

Grunting as he grinded against her core, Earlson unzipped his pants and let them and his boxers fall around his knees. The woman stroked his shaft making him moan and turn his head to kiss her mouth, he flicked his tongue in and out through her lips as if he was fucking them and grinded his hips into her hand at the same pace.

"Hm, I want you to take me right now. Make love where life ends…" _Where death rises, they can smell you._ Sang the voice making Earlson glance at the door again and frown slightly.

"I can do that…" Purred Earlson as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, he thrust into her making her moan and began to drive into her as quickly as he could. Bringing her quickly to her first release.

"Ah! More!" When she cried out Earlson's ears perked up, there was a bang on the door nearby followed by groaning… and not sexual ones. Noticing his distraction the woman grabbed his face in her hands, "Ignore them. I said I wanted more."

"Yes my lady." Moaning deeply as the woman pulled him into another kiss and her thigh's tightened around his hips, Earlson dug in his heels and bent her backwards on the slab, he ran his hands up and down her thigh's while occasionally glancing at the door as something kept putting its weight against it, causing the wood to rattle.

Then there was a crack and a well preserved male zombie shuffled out with two more behind it, their dead eyes looked at them before the first one began to move forward, its eyes burning on the vampire. Earlson removed his lips from the woman's so he could whisper almost anxiously into her ear, "There's zombies…"

With frustrated eyes when Earlson stilled the Giovanni woman looked up and snapped something at them in a strange language, the two zombies behind the first whimpered like puppies and backed away while the first continued to stare at Earlson, its dead silvery eyes were set in a hallow face that once was youthful and handsome. The way it ogled sent an alarmed shiver up his spine.

Instead of snapping again the woman grinned and said something else, then held her arms and legs around Earlson tightly, he looked down at her then back up at the zombie as it walked around him with eager steps. He tensed when it left his sight but he didn't move.

He didn't want to evoke any violence with a horny woman who could control the undead, bad idea. The woman loosened her arms enough to reach behind him making him acute to the feeling of the zombie directly against his back, she did something making the zombie give a growling hiss.

"What is it…!" Earlson's eyes widened a fraction and his nails dug into the woman's hips, the zombie thrust its own hard and fully intact manhood into his arse and rammed him without pause causing him to grind against the woman, "Um… I am not into…"

"Keep moving… it feels so good." The woman moved her hips making Earlson moan, he looked over his shoulder as the zombie rutted into him hard and fast. What about the smelly thing felt good?

Grimacing Earlson tucked his head into the woman's shoulder and began to thrust into her again making her moan and yell out in happiness. Why did he have to be unable to say no to sex? Times like this he hated his sexual compulsions.

The woman pressed her nails tightly into the nape of Earlson's neck and moved her hips at his pace, she whimpered and moaned with each time he hit her deeply inside and Earlson grunted every time the zombie slid in that inch extra.

Screaming out her release again the woman gave a dazed smile as she looked up at Earlson, enjoying the sight of the zombie gripping at his chest and hissing into the back of his neck as it rutted like a dog in heat. Reaching up she stroked the zombie's hair as if it was a good dog, making it groan.

Earlson shot his load with a guttered groan before placing his hands either side of the woman's head, bracing himself as the zombie continued to take him at its high speed pace, "How long… until it… stops?"

Laughing the woman slid out from under Earlson and sat up to watch as the man's face was pushed hard against the slab, she smiled as the zombie howled and grunted rapidly as its speed never once slowed down. She wasn't about to tell Earlson that it typically lasted an hour…

 **-VTMB-**

After the hour was up and the zombie filled him with his cum, Earlson panted and shuddered. Never in his wildest dreams did he think a zombie would fuck him, and then cum… and him… to a zombie. Twice.

The zombie backed up reluctantly at the Giovanni's command, she pushed Earlson into an upright position making him wince in pain and kissed him on the lips, "I enjoyed our time together. If you are invited to the next party I would like to spend more 'time' with you."

"Hm… minus our friend here?" Earlson kissed her back before keeping himself propped up on the slab with hands flat against the rock, being rammed into for over and hour really did in his back and made his body want to lock up, "If I recover down here would they try to eat me?"

Once more the woman laughed before stroking the zombie's cheek almost tenderly, she said something to him making him give a deep, pleased sound before she looked back down at Earlson. "He is the 'pack' leader, he will keep the others from attacking. But I suggest you recover fast… because zombies can go for many rounds. And he seems to have taken a liking to you…"

As she spoke Earlson looked down at the zombie's manhood and grimaced, it was barely sagging. Just to make it worse the woman reached down and pumped it a few times, the zombie released a loud hissing growl and looked at Earlson with its dangerous eyes. Ready to pounce when the Giovanni woman left.

"Oops… have fun." She rushed out of the door with a sly smirk before the vampire could react, there was a click as she locked it on the outside making Earlson give a snort and exhausted sigh, "Sorry seems I hit the lock and broke it. It might take all day for me to get that fixed… don't worry the zombies will not kill you."

"Oh you minx…" He looked back at the zombie as it came upon him before sighing and lying down on his chest again, "I can handle only one more… then I have to dash."

Even if it hurt to stand after the second hour, Earlson quickly did up his pants while racing down the stairs with the zombie at his heel, its already full hard manhood bouncing as it shuffled, legs being hindered by its fallen pants. Inside the others looked up in interest then backed into corners as the leader growled out, it was his hunt, his body to rut as many times as he wanted.

At the end of the deathly hall Earlson pulled the door open and slammed it shut, he pushed down the lock as the zombie banged against it then continued onwards. He gave a shiver as the zombie's horny howls followed him into the darkness and it banged into the door to try and break it. Never again…

The tunnels confused him, he got lost twice and had to flee more zombies, the thick scent of their pack leader smothering him in its certain way made them… rowdy. Somewhere in the distance Earlson caught a loud crack and hurried his steps, the zombie finally broke through the door.

Bending down with a wince of pain to keep small in the shadows, Earlson finally found the end after getting lost in the catacomb like tunnels. Looking down in the large arena like ring he spotted the sarcophagus illuminated by orange flames and protected by two Asian vampires. They looked up at him with hateful eyes when they saw him standing above them.

"Lacroix dares to break the allegiance he had with our great lady? Die filth!"

The two-fought Earlson with magic and blades, a combination that Earlson matched with his dual wield of dagger and gun, it was a struggle as each time he got hit or dodged it sent a shock of pain up his spine. Once they lay dead at his feet, or at least turned into ash to mix with the sand they had fought upon, he took in an unneeded deep breath to fill his unneeded lungs and lifted the beautiful blade that had fallen from one of the brother's hands. It would make a gorgeous ornament for his apartment.

While tying the sheath around his own belt Earlson trotted to the sarcophagus and then pulled his mobile from his jeans pocket when his hands were free. He called his pick up contact, "Hey Larry. Come get me, keep an eye on my GPS signal."

"Ey' sir!" Said the cheerful man before hanging up. With a sigh Earlson grabbed one end of the sarcophagus and dragged it through final tunnel with a slight struggle, into a forest that must have been somewhere behind the Giovanni manor. Hearing the sound of growling behind him, Earlson used all his might to get the sarcophagus completely out then slammed the grating, and then wrapped a broken bar around the frame a couple of times to keep it from opening. Even the strong zombie wouldn't be able to knock down the grate… he thinks.

On the other side the zombie finally caught up to him and tried to claw him over through the grate gaps, its manhood sticking through the bars making Earlson shudder and take up the Sarcophagus again, "Sorry, but if I went one more go with you I wont be able to walk…" And he also didn't want to do it ever again.

Earlson pulled his heavy cargo through the trees slowly with the whimpering cries of the zombie behind him, for a moment he wondered if he should turn around and kill the poor creature, free it from its slavery to the Giovanni family, but was distracted by something ahead.

Lights filtered through the trees making him sigh in relief. Fat Larry's van pulled up beside him with a loud clunk in the silent woods. The huge, dark skinned Ghoul leapt from the car and opened the back, together they somehow struggled the sarcophagus inside and sealed up the door.

Leaping into the passenger seat while Fat Larry took the wheel, Earlson eyed the mirrors then out the windows to scan the surroundings before flinching when he started to relax into the seat. Sitting down did nothing good for him, he released a long, pained groaning sound and shifted so his arse was off the seat in an uncomfortable and awkward position.

"What's the matter, dude? Yo got hit in the bounce by a peppy woman or somet'ing? I heard dem Giovanni gal's are very… bondage loving…"

"If only that was what it was…" Grumbled the vampire while glaring outside.

His arse was going to hurt for days…


	12. Let some things lie

**Chapter 12**

 **Let Some Things Lie**

* * *

A couple of nights after the Giovanni mission Lacroix threw his own party, it was lavish with a classical band, high quality human blood in wine bottles and glasses. Rich chocolate mixed with blood, and other vampire delicacies.

Earlson tried everything on the platters before finally stopping to speak with a random Ventrue woman who was sending him 'the look,' across from him and near the band Lacroix stood with Gary, the Prince was angrily hissing about the Giovanni business. The Sheriff was not at his back like usual but was guarding the sarcophagus. It took them so long to get it, there was no chance he would let it slip away again.

"Now my dear prince, you have your sarcophagus now. Which brings me to the agent who brought it to you, such a… lovely addition to the Kindred family."

Catching the purr in Gary's voice made Lacroix wince and send him a disgusted look, "Don't tell me… sigh seems everyone is…"

"Enjoying the Boss? Trust me when I say he is multitalented… and so submissive when you are the one on top, moans so nicely when 'nipped' on the neck right here." Gary tapped the skin just beneath his pointed ear with a sharp nail.

Lacroix almost slapped his hands over his ears like a kid but instead stared at Gary with a perturbed expression, then drew his eyes away to glare at Earlson. As if sensing his hatful eyes the thin blood glanced over with alert eyes, searching for threats or the source, but Lacroix turned his attention quickly back to Gary. With an unnoticed shrug Earlson smiled back down to the woman.

"I found something interesting on our dear Boss, it's a cute weakness of his." Gary grinned when Lacroix looked at him with curiosity; did Earlson really have a weakness? Gary looked up at the band as they slowed down to the end of their song, "May you play Fur Elise for me next, gentlemen? … My Prince watch Boss closely."

Just to humor the Nosferatu, Lacroix turned his attention back to Earlson and crossed his arms tightly in irritation; he frowned deeply as the band changed the song. He really didn't see why an old classical song would be a…

Instantly when the song played Earlson's head whipped around, his hand twitched down as if reaching for a holstered gun, and even though he was dead he seemed to pale ten more shades. The odd reaction made Lacroix's arms uncross and his face to show a little surprise, that was unexpected…

After searching the room with wide-eyes as if expecting to find his worse nightmare hiding in the shadows, Earlson's eyes fell on the grinning Gary and shocked Lacroix and realized it was the Nosferatu's fault, he plastered a polite smile on his face that was so fake it hurt Lacroix's eyes, and turned to the concerned Ventrue he was speaking with. Even over the music behind him Lacroix could here him say, "Sorry could you excuse me a moment?"

Then he rushed from the hall.

"See? Interesting isn't it, I was playing Fur Elise when we first met and Boss shot the speaker instantly. Both he and that tasty looking friend he had with him both seemed to hate it."

"People cannot hate or fear one song so much…" Agreed Lacroix before looking down at Gary, "One moment."

"Sure thing my Prince." Gary grinned slyly as Lacroix glided across the room and vanished out the very same door Earlson fled from, he knew the Prince was going after the Fledgling.

 **-VTMB-**

Down the halls and up to the top floor by the elevator, Earlson stomped through the final halls until he came across a flash room that was unlocked and not far from Lacroix's office, better looking and larger then the one he stayed in on his first night in the tower. But his eyes blindly took in the sight as he bee lined for the bathroom, one filled with objects meaning someone lived in it.

Inside he turned on the taps and cupped his shaking hands, once they were filled with water he splashed his face, and repeated before running his wet hands up his forehead and through his hair, which he had combed back the fringe of and filled with enough gel to get rid of some of his constant sex-headed hair style, this style made his grey hairs around his temples to stand out just that little bit more. Didn't help much in the back but it was more presentable then he usually was.

Loosening his black tie from the collar of his red silken shirt just a little while staring blankly into the mirror's reflection of his dull eyes, he barely noticed Lacroix as the older vampire slid in the bathroom on light steps, "Mr. Helsing?"

Not receiving even a flinch, Lacroix moved closer and reached a hand out, ready to force Earlson around to face him so he could ask questions. Before he knew it he was face first against the wall with his arm behind his back in an arm-lock, Earlson breathed heavily down his back in heavy pants, the air was cold and faint.

After a few huffs Earlson's sight focused down on Lacroix, meeting livid blue eyes over the richly dressed shoulder. For a moment he stared as he tried to arrange his mind and understand the situation before speaking, "What do you want?"

"Release me, Mr. Helsing, now!"

"I am in no mood for your attitude right now Lacroix, leave me alone." Earlson released him and backed up but instead of leaving as he asked Lacroix spun around to bare his fangs at him, the Prince looked like a wolf demanding submission while jabbing a finger towards Earlson's chest.

"Don't give me orders! I am the Prince here, and I demand to know what is going on, now. I don't like my Agents keeping secrets to themselves or talking back to me…"

A hand fisted in Lacroix's collar and forced him backwards against the wall with a bang making his voice hitch away, his old soldier life rose to the defense making his fist lash out. Earlson tilted his head out of the way and grabbed Lacroix's wrist in a tight grip, his face not angry but rigid. His brown eyes were almost completely lifeless as he did his best to lock away all his feelings.

"Sebastian, there are things even vampire Princes should not step, my past is one of them. And my temper is another. Please walk out while you have the chance."

"How dare you speak my name without permission or threaten me, thin blood!" Lacroix dug his claws into the hand holding him to tear them away, but that only made Earlson clasp onto him harder, his clan Domination flared out making the fledglings eyes haze over for a moment before they became clear again. To think a thin-blooded fledgling could resist a powerful Ventrue's Domination.

Not liking the feeling of Lacroix's Domination under his skin, Earlson forced the other vampire harder into the wall and pressed his body flush against his. Leaning forward so his mouth was right against Lacroix's ear he whispered in a deep voice that held dangerous tones, "I am upset and frustrated right now, Sebastian."

Not looking frustrated but instead freakily composed Earlson lightly placed his lips on the corner of Lacroix's mouth and moved his hand away from the others collar and pressed flush against the older vampire's chest, making the Prince hiss in annoyance, "Get off me Mr. Helsing!" He tried to move his hands to push against Earlson, but couldn't get them between their bodies.

Earlson's hips angled slightly, to allow his hands room to undo Lacroix's pants, he ran his lips along the other vampires twitching jawline before freeing Lacroix's manhood. The Prince growled and pushed a hand against Earlson's forehead.

"Mr. Helsing, I will not demand you again! Let me go or else I will…" Before he could finish his complaints, Earlson was on his knees with one hand against Lacroix's navel area and mouth latched onto the underside of his manhood, the Prince's mouth dropped as a tongue stroked up and down his sensitive skin and a hand held the shaft upwards by a strong grip around the head's bulb.

He stared down at Earlson with shock as the closed eyed thin blood lapped his manhood, making it slick with saliva. The look on the thin blood's face gave Lacroix the impression that he felt comforted while on his knees, sucking off another man without having to be asked. Because of the suddenness of Earlson's sudden action, Lacroix was frozen against the wall, mind blank of what he should do.

Slowly Earlson dipped his head back, and moved his hand down to the base of Lacroix's manhood, he ran his lips against the tip a few times before opening his mouth and taking the bulb slightly into it, his tongue swirled around the tip while pressing hard making his taste buds rub obviously against the reddening skin.

"Mr. Helsing. Stop…!" Once more Lacroix lost track of his words as Earlson swallowed the manhood completely so his lips pressed against Lacroix's groin, a rough skinned palm began to rub at his balls making logic fly to the wind. The Prince gave a moan and relaxed a little against the wall.

Taking note that he had successfully destroyed all of Lacroix's dissent, Earlson moved his head back so he could return attention to the head while pumping the shaft. As it grew hard and he tasted the saltiness of Lacroix's precum on his tongue, Earlson drew his mouth away from the bulb making the other vampire give a sound of discontented making him smirk slightly. He ran his fangs along one of Lacroix's hipbones.

"Is this good, Sebastian?" Asked Earlson as he finally opened his eyes to look up at the older vampire.

Hearing his name whispered so endearingly and feeling the words vibrating against his skin made Lacroix moan, his eyes lowered to watch what Earlson was doing with his hands. It was something women couldn't do, they didn't understand as a man did the subtle touches that could make another man burn with lust.

The hands rubbing his hard shaft and balls were precise, as Earlson found each and every sensitive nerve beneath the skin, the hands of an expert, "Mr… Helsing." Lacroix felt and sounded a little faded, watching his face Earlson gave a panting chuckle and closed his fist around Lacroix's balls, making the older vampire proclaim a strange stifled sound.

Groaning as Earlson suddenly released him and stood, Lacroix blinked at the other vampire in unfulfilled confusion and watched with hazed eyes as Earlson backed out of the bathroom while shrugging his coat from his shoulders, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. With a livid hiss Lacroix removed his shoes and pants.

Wearing nothing but a shirt that he unbuttoned on the way, loose tie and his crumpled suit jacket, and his formerly neat blonde hair in a mess, Lacroix searched the room for Earlson. He found the man lying back on the huge bed undoing his shirt to the last couple of buttons that he left alone, looking as relaxed as he can be. His black knee long trench coat, pants and shoes made a trail from the bathroom to bed for Lacroix to follow.

As Earlson parted his shirt to reveal his muscular torso with no intention of removing it, Lacroix yanked off the rest of his clothes and crawled on top of the man with fangs bared in a frustrated sneer, he fisted his hand around Earlson's tie making it tighten around his neck and pulled it taunt like a lead. The vampire gave a grin and spread his legs either side of the blonde's hips and reached down to press fingers into his own arse to stretch the hole. While he did this the Prince bit hard into the skin that Gary had pointed out before. As the Nosferatu said, it made Earlson moan, shiver, and become slightly slack beneath him.

Holding tightly with his fangs while making sure not to cause any damage to the thin blood's vitals, Lacroix used his free arm to wrap around Earlson's hips and lift them, the fledgling submissively wrapped his legs around his backside and removed his fingers, allowing Lacroix to dig his manhood deeply inside so the tip touched that pleasant spot.

Startled at how surprising the fledgling felt around him while grinding in and out, Lacroix removed his fangs to look down at Earlson's face, who had his eyes slightly shut and mouth open wide in a huffing moan, after licking his lips clean of blood Lacroix pulled out to his tip and moved Earlson into another position. He was curious to see what he could make the other man do.

Rolling onto his side Earlson opened his eyes more to look up as Lacroix knelt, one of his legs was hooked behind the Prince's knee's while the other was bent into over a shoulder with one firm hand, the other hand was still pulling hard at his tie making his torso bend off the bed slightly.

Using one forearm to hold his torso and weight up more comfortably and the other bracing flat against the bed, Earlson moaned as Lacroix slammed into him again, the long manhood slid in sideways making each vein and the bulb slide against him in a different way. His eyes drooped as he looked up to the other vampire.

Lacroix met Earlson's sagging eyes and held them, baring his teeth in a conceited smirk as he took control of everything this time, as was his right as the Prince, he made sure his pace changed slightly ever so often to make sure Earlson was always swimming on the edge, his shaft pulsing with the release right there. It was his revenge for Earlson leaving him in the bathroom.

"Sebastian…" Earlson's voice was like a deep, purring growl as he kept his eyes locked with Lacroix's, but he could barely see through his eyelashes as his lids kept fluttering close to being shut. His mouth opened in a moan as Lacroix hilted and grinded his hips roughly before thrusting again.

It was almost painful as his shaft pulsed and wept making Earlson's brow began to slowly knit together and his face to mist over, seeing his lack of control on himself and his unclear mind Lacroix experimentally used Domination. Earlson's body jolted and his eyes glazed over even more to the point of being unseeing, the clan discipline entering him as smoothly as the pulsating manhood was.

Grinning in mind spinning success, Lacroix made sure Earlson's mind was fully alert to the soon, obvious betrayal of his body. Making his Domination take control of the fledgling's shaft Lacroix then angled his hips and thrust in harder.

The reply to this was a yelling groan from Earlson, his eyes snapped wide as he felt his manhood straining painfully as it tried to cum and his nails dug into the bed sheets, his face became wild with many emotions. Lust, pain, confusion, and excitement. All flickered through and each one Lacroix could recognize making his smirk widen. The secretive thin blood was like an open book to him now.

Leaning slightly to make Earlson's leg bend a little more, Lacroix moved his unrestricted hand down to wrap around the thin bloods manhood, pumping it slowly. Tears from the strain began to glisten in Earlson's bulging eyes.

"Have you ever cried during sex before, Mr. Helsing?" Said Lacroix deeply, his unnoticed French accent becoming more notable as it slurred with desire and mockery, his dilated blue eyes holding the same emotions.

At his words Earlson gave him a sharp glare and growled almost weakly, one tear ran down his face before being followed by more, racing down to his jawline before dripping off onto the bloodstained pillow below. Some were able to run down his angled neck to soak the tightly pulled tie and shirt collar.

Licking his lips at the mouthwatering reaction to his dominance Lacroix kept his eyes locked with Earlson's, even as they tried to follow the trailing tears, while pumping faster at the others manhood, inside his fist he could feel the pulsing strain his Domination was causing to the rigid shaft.

Unable to hold his glare, Earlson let his eyes fall shut making more tears slid down his face, it hurt but it made the pleasure and lust build up to blinding heights, his eyelids were filled with white and red spots.

He was foaming and spluttering at the mouth as he swore, "Shit! Sebas… please…" The saliva followed his tears down his chin; some managed to get past the tie and shirt to leave a shimmering trail down towards a nipple, "I can't…"

It was becoming too much for him to even speak or think. Earlson lifted the hand fisting into the sheets and clenched tightly at Lacroix's wrist, his hand shaking as he dug in his nails, drawing small droplets of blood. Looking at his blood with a criticizing look Lacroix did not halt in his actions. After all, the strain was making Earlson's muscles clench around him, something that made him moan and hiss.

A deep, unsatisfied groan came from Earlson as Lacroix came followed by an intense growl. The Prince chuckled as he let go of the fledgling's manhood and pulled out to get to work on his shaft again so he could go another round, this time letting the other cum, his eyes examining Earlson's twitching body before meeting his eyes again.

Lacroix tensed and halted in what he was doing as he met Earlson's drooping eyes, the pupil's were almost non-existent as they shrunk and one of his irises was bleeding red, it made alert signals ring, "Mr. Helsing?"

Receiving an almost animalistic growl in reply made Lacroix forget his grip on the others tie and flinch backwards in defense, he moved to leap from the bed and grab a weapon, but at his sudden action Earlson reacted like a wild animal and shoved a hand down on the back of his neck, forcing Laxroix face first into the bed.

"Mr. Helsing, enough! I will…" Before he could release his Domination from the other's manhood, Earlson thrust into him hard and kept the pace up causing the large bed to rock. Clenching his teeth and fingers into the sheets after gasping out at the sudden pain Lacroix managed to look back at the younger vampire.

Something wasn't right; it was as if Earlson was gone beyond responsiveness. The pupils of his eyes changed size faintly with each thrust, the red bled into his eyes a little more making them look bestial. Sharp nails dragged against Lacroix's side leaving behind a stinging sensation and the scent of blood. Hopefully the Sheriff won't smell it and investigate.

Trying to concentrate around the unwanted desire that was building despite pain, Lacroix did his best to focus on removing the Domination. Every time Earlson hit a spot inside his prostate there was a jolt of pleasure that went straight to his manhood making his concentration fizzle out and difficult to grasp at again.

"Mr… Earlson calm… down…" Once more Earlson growled in return, he removed his hand from the back of Lacroix's neck and replaced it with his mouth, fangs digging dangerously into his throat making Lacroix tense and unable to form words, as if anxious that the fangs will cause damage to his vitals.

With eyes widening he blindly waved his hands behind him before grasping onto Earlson's hips and tired to slow them down as they struck into him, groaning as his betraying body let each thrust reveal something inside him that he never knew existed. Lacroix came, staining the formerly pristine white sheets; he shivered as Earlson rode him hard through his release.

Not wanting this to continue any longer, Lacroix closed his eyes and focused through the sea foam of lustful liberation, he grabbed onto the reigns of his Domination and pulled them from Earlson's manhood making the man throw his back tautly to howl, not something a vampire should do, even when finally liberating their finale.

Several thick bursts filled Lacroix, it was warm and ran down his legs to stain the bed some more. Slowly Lacroix rolled away from the swaying Earlson and examined him with a frown, while ignoring the pain in his arse and lower back as he sat up. How could any man, like Earlson, have someone inside 'there' willingly? Was there a secret? Not that Lacroix wanted to ever have anyone inside him again…

With eyes slightly open as his shaft released small splutters of cum Earlson seemed to stare blankly at thin air, then when he stopped coming they slid shut and he fell down into the sheets, instantly unconscious. Not moving to make sure he would not snap awake suddenly, Lacroix stared with his mind dashing over the situation.

When Earlson didn't even twitch he pulled the fledgling up on the bed properly and covered him in the stained sheets, he peeled open a eyelid to see that Earlson's eyes were back to their original warm-brown. On uneasy legs Lacroix went into his bathroom and took a quick shower, trying to decide if he should get dressed and return to the party or stay hidden in his room… or take solitude in his office with the safety of the Sheriff.

Reaching back and sticking a finger into his arse he hissed in annoyance and desire, his stretched muscle was sore, sensitive, and worst of all, dripping with the cum of another male. Lacroix tensed his jaw and grinded his teeth as he dug it out with a finger, ignoring the jolts of pleasure and pain it gave him. There was no way in hell he would let another man in him again.

After cleaning away all the evidence and healing his wounds by drinking a full wine bottle of high-class blood, Lacroix pulled on a pair of clean clothes that looked exactly like his last ones without once looking at the bed, one that happened to be HIS bed. Was it fate playing a trick to have blindly led Earlson into Lacroix's bedroom?

After making sure he was presentable, without the smell or sex and blood on his skin, and able to walk normally Lacroix left Earlson amongst the mess to be dealt with later. He wanted answers to his teeming thoughts, but knew if he questioned Earlson about what happened so soon it would be like a repeat of the bathroom scene. Lacroix had to take a different approach…

Maybe it was time to give this 'Alexander' a call.


	13. Come home

**Chapter 13**

 **Come Home**

* * *

He didn't ask Lacroix about his momentarily blackout, he could guess what happened by the taste of the Prince's blood on his tongue and under his nails, and the way he woke up the next night alone with a yelping jump, as if escaping a nightmare.

And thankfully Lacroix didn't call him out on it as they examined the sarcophagus with Beckett a couple hours after freshly cleaned Earlson woke up, the two ignored each other and avoided even glancing at the other vampire, it made the Sheriff frown when he noticed the difference. Earlson didn't even try and make a move on the Prince. By now he would have made multiple suggestions to have some 'alone' time with Lacroix… on the desk or sarcophagus.

The shapeshifter and Sheriff both sensed tension in the air making their hackles rise, Beckett tiptoed around Lacroix and Earlson carefully as if dealing with two nuclear bombs that would go up in flames with a wrong word, explaining that there was a professor that could tell them more on the matter regarding the sarcophagus.

One whom the Hunter's kidnapped right from his hotel room.

"So I am to sneak right into the Hunter headquarters to speak with this professor to find information on the sarcophagus." Earlson sighed, "Do I have a lift?"

"I believe Lacroix has gotten you a car borrow, be careful out there. One hunter is enough to cause trouble, but the entire society is suicide. Either go through without them knowing your presence… or kill them all stealthily." Beckett nodded and watched as Earlson left without saying anything to Lacroix. He looked over to the Prince as the man pulled out a phone the second Earlson was gone and called a number from an email he brought up on his laptop.

Holding it to his ear Lacroix rubbed his brow and stood behind his desk, ignoring his plush seat, the two vampires with him watched with curious eyes. The Prince ignored them, knowing they were curious about why he didn't want to sit as he typically would, but he wasn't about to admit his problem…

… That it hurt to sit down.

"Hello?" Said a cheerful, deep voice laced with so much delight it made Lacroix's face turn down in a grimace. Did his agents get the wrong number?

"Is this Mr. Alexander, friend of Mr. Helsing?" Beckett blinked and pretended to examine the sarcophagus while his sensitive ears picked up on the conversation, hearing the other voice on the line.

The cheerful voice changed to caution but still held happy undertones, "Yes. Who is this?"

"Sebastian Lacroix, his boss." Taking a breath for show Lacroix let out a sigh, "I have to ask you something regarding Mr. Helsing… something peculiar happened."

Alexander said nothing but Lacroix could hear the man moving out of a room and closing a door, in the background the voice of Jane was calling out in confusion, "What happened?" His voice had an anxious shake to it, as if he was afraid of what Lacroix was about to say.

What Lacroix said next made Beckett look up with a frown and the Sheriff to mimic his expression, "His eyes bled red and he…" Beep. Lacroix pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it in disbelief, a smirk twitched Beckett's lips at the sound of a dead line and returned his eyes to the jewel in front of him.

Trying to call Alexander a few times only to get an automated message saying the number was currently unavailable, Lacroix began to pace behind his desk with a grousing expression. Then all three vampires ears perked up at the sound of something coming loudly down the hall along with the breathless voice of the security guard, Chuck, as he desperately tried to turn someone around.

"Wait! You cant go in there, hang on… slow down! You are breaking code…" The doors were thrown open making the Sheriff growl warningly, all eyes fell on the tall blonde haired man, his ember eyes stern and not a single hint of humor in his face. Behind him a round, red faced Chuck followed while panting hysterically.

On fast feet he was at the desk, slamming his hands down onto it causing everyone to jump as it cracked off the walls, "What did you say?!" He growled out, hearing his voice made Lacroix realize this was Alexander. He looked at the faces watching them.

"Everyone, out."

At his callous demand everyone rushed from the room leaving Lacroix with the fuming man, who focused entirely on Lacroix. Outside Beckett and the Sheriff made sure they were close enough to the door to overhear the conversation, and make sure they could come in quickly if they heard the Prince in danger.

"What happened? Where is Earlson?" Alexander's mouth turned down in a dangerous snarl making Lacroix frown in annoyance, what was with him and Earlson and making violent demands of him?

"Mr. Helsing is currently on a job… last night I wanted answers and he grew angry, his eyes bled red and attacked me." Lacroix gave a short run over of the events, not wanting to admit what really happened. Outside the Sheriff growled defensively and Beckett blinked in surprise. Earlson attacked Lacroix, and the Prince didn't kill him?

"You pried into our history?" Snapped Alexander while missing the fact Lacroix was keeping something to himself, "That would have just made him defensive. I want answers Lacroix… I know something is different about him."

Bristling at the way Alexander hissed his name and spoke in a demanding tone Lacroix sighed and rubbed his brow to come up with an excuse or explanation that didn't reveal what completely happened last night, "Do you know of vampires?"

"Of course I know what a vampire is. What about them?" Alexander seemed to relax a little as he focused entirely on what Lacroix was saying, something in his eyes said he was expecting what Lacroix was going to say. As if he already had an inkling about it…

"They are not a myth, we are not a myth." As he spoke Lacroix sent Alexander his own annoyed snarl showing his fangs for the others scrutinizing eyes, "Mr. Helsing was turned into one mere days before you saw him in that Anarch den, Last Round."

Alexander's eyes flashed in confusion at the word Anarch but he didn't question it, "He has been turned into a vampire? That makes things… difficult… I will have to wait here until he gets back…" Closing his eyes and grinding his teeth, Alexander thought over things Lacroix didn't know.

"What…"

Hearing his voice made Alexander's eyes snap open and send him a glare, "Do not stick your nose into our business. If Earlson really has become a vampire then it puts him in a dangerous spot, especially with you… vampires, don't look into his past or ask questions. Let these old wounds stay closed."

Growling in annoyance Lacroix put his hands on his desk as Alexander was and met the mans eyes angrily, "He attacked me. I demand to know why… if this causes problems for the Masquerade…"

"I don't care about your Masquerade thing, or your little fanged community. Our past MUST stay in the past… if we are discovered again then it is over for us. Wait a few more years or so before asking, but not now."

"Why would asking in the future or asking now make any difference?" His question made Alexander lean back, his face became sullen.

"Because we will finally be free…"

 **-VTMB-**

Oblivious to this transaction back in Lacroix tower, Earlson drove out where Beckett told him the society was hiding. He parked well away from the headquarters and made sure he was all set.

With his armed jacket on and the silken red shirt, that he took a liking to, he blended into the darkness. Keeping low he zigzagged through large boulders and past Hunters, getting a visual on their hideout he did a full ring of the place, searching for a way inside.

Finding nothing of noteworthy he decided to simply go through the back door. Still laying low he snuck back around to the rear door and pried it open before any Hunter's could pass by again in their rounds. Inside he paused at the sound of a mumbling voice before moving slowly forward.

Eyeing the red laser across his path with scrutinizing eyes, Earlson searched for something to shut it off with. Finding a small computer attached to the laser, he hacked smoothly into it and examined the system orders while keeping one eye of the Hunter that was praying at the alter mere five feet away.

After shutting off the laser without a sound, Earlson continued on, managing to avoid detection from the guards at the door by a few, precise throws of glasses and books. He went down stairs and found a hidden ladder behind a wine barrel thanks to its freezing draft, leading deeper into the ground.

Looking into the darkness while thinking about how he seemed to go underground a lot now, and how much he hated it, Earlson drew his knife and pistol before making his way down.

It took ages getting past the guards in the massive cavern, and then backtracking to free Ash, a former celebrity who was sired by Isaac when he almost died from drugs. The man thanked Earlson in a sad voice, recognizing him as the vampire that helped him escape Hunters through the sewers of Hollywood a few days ago, before leaping into the water below and swimming out the cave to a nearby beach.

Returning back through the large, hunter filled cavern, Earlson came up to the large metal door and felt tense. This was the last cave and he could almost sense the presence of a powerful hunter on the other side…

Entering the door into what looked like a training room with cardboard werewolves and a… very Dracula version of a vampire, Earlson twitched his eyes around to try and spot the Hunter. _DUCK!_ Screamed the voice in his head making him drop to the ground.

The bullet aimed for his head flew overhead and shattered a large chunk from the rock wall, it gave him a sense of Deja vu, quickly Earlson leapt to his feet and ran behind cover. Staring at the hole in the wall he winced, that was one powerful sniper. Alexander would love it in his collection…

"Show yourself fiend! Face me and I shall send you back to the depths of hell where you and your kind belong! By the light of God, you shall not walk under his moon again!" Howled a thickly accented voice that Earlson had heard once before.

"Ah. Bach wasn't it, from Grout's mansion?" Called Earlson around his cover making the Hunter pause to try and place his voice before grumbling out a line from the bible in annoyance.

"Once more you come in the place of the demon I truly seek. I had hoped Lacroix would have come…"

"Lacroix would not waste energy doing something, not when he has others to do his dirty work for him." Inside Earlson sniggered; Lacroix wasted no energy, unless he was having sex of course… then he put in some serious oomph.

"Then I shall kill them all until he comes, starting with YOU!" Bach shot at Earlson's cover, blowing a massive hole inches from his head that sent splinters everywhere, including into Earlson's clothing. Clenching his teeth the vampire prepared himself for a long battle.

Once Bach was down, Earlson climbed the stairs to the hut while nursing all his injuries that weren't healing well thanks to the purified bullets; he slid on his own blood before finding the professor. "Look I told you I don't know anything, now let me go…" The professor went silent when he saw Earlson, realizing he wasn't Bach or one of the other Hunter's made him look relieved.

"I hear you know about the Sarcophagus, how do you open it?"

"Please, I want to leave. Help me escape and I will tell you everything."

"Ok." Earlson said gently while ignoring the need to drink the professor's blood, "There is a boat in the large cavern behind us. Let's go…"

With many thanks the professor stuck to Earlson like a leech all the way to the large cavern, it was empty of Hunters making Earlson frown; behind him the Professor was talking at a whisper. Important information was fading in and out of Earlson's alert mind.

"The sarcophagus came with a key, in the box that was stolen. But all it contains is the body of the ancient king Messiah who had a disease… believed drinking human blood would replenish his lack of…"

As they grew close to the waters edge there was a bang then the area rumbled loudly, spinning around Earlson lifted the old man onto his injured shoulder with a wince and ran the rest of the way… damn Hunters must have hit a bomb switch somewhere.

 _Holy Bach is laughing, now he lies in a puddle of red, goodbye man of holes._ Whispered the voice making Earlson groan, so Bach had survived and hit the switch… damn persistent bastard.

Leaping down onto the boat Earlson let the professor fall ungracefully with a bounce that threatened to throw him into the icy water then started the engine, the old man gave a loud gasp and fixed his bathrobe so it didn't flash too much skin. Earlson maneuvered the boat from the cave and away before everything crashed down around them, narrowly avoiding falling rocks and getting water sprayed on their backs.

Leading the boat to a beach, Earlson helped the professor up a ladder and led him to his car. "That was too close for comfort." He laughed, the old man gave a nervous one in return as he fixed up his hotel dressing gown that covered his naked body, before sighing in relief as Earlson reversed and they left the society behind.

Listening to the professor go over everything on the sarcophagus, Earlson drove him back to his hotel, receiving more thanks, then headed on home as the sun grew close to the horizon. Parking out front of Skyline he got out of the car and went stiff as he felt pain in his throat.

Lifting a hand he pulled the dart from his neck and eyed it with squinting eyes. Through the fog and spinning sensation he heard something that made his stomach lurch and blood turn to ice, then he collapsed against the car. Wide eyes flashing over to the source of his most despised song.

"Welcome back to me, son."

 **-VTMB-**

Ting. Lacroix frowned at the alert sound that broke the quiet and looked at his laptop that sat on his desk, he clicked on the anonymous message and the video after examining it for any dangers. He tensed at what the video showed and made it go back to the start and hooked it to his TV, "Mr. Alexander. I believe this is for you."

Everyone looked up as Lacroix put the video up onto the huge TV above the fireplace; Alexander's eyes became stony as Fur Elise played from the speakers along with what he was seeing. The Sheriff and Beckett stared with appalled eyes.

Earlson was strapped to a chair in the center of a room that looked like a medieval torture chamber with modern elements, screaming in absolute agony to something they couldn't see or hear. He strained against the bindings as he yelled but to no avail.

Over the top of this, flickering in and out of view in black and white was a child in the same position. It was like a horror movie trailer… Then the short film cut to a black screen with the words, 'Come home.'

Looking at Alexander they witnessed a look that made them cringe, he looked like he was going to rip out someone's spine and rampage while also looking frightened, "No…" He whispered as if hoping it was not so.

"Mr. Alexander?" That drew the mans eyes to Lacroix, "What does that mean, and that child…? Where is Earlson?"

Everyone ignored his use of the fledglings name minus a Mr, their minds swarming to come to terms with what they witnessed. Alexander sent him a fearfully wretched look while clenching a hand over where his heart was racing hard enough for all the vampires to hear it.

"He is home…"


	14. The Hunt

**Chapter 14**

 **The Hunt**

* * *

 _This chapter has some dark elements to it like slight rape, but also gives some insight to Earlson's childhood, and who he and Alexander are. Feel welcome to skim through if you want._

* * *

The pain. It was everywhere, drowning him. Then it stopped, allowing him a moment of peace.

Through the fog that consumed his mind Earlson could hear Fur Elise playing along with the mad crackles of a man, something he wished never to hear again, his mind filled with memories. The blood, death, blackouts… endless pain.

Above him the dull light seemed to burn through his red silk shirt, his weapon filled jacket nowhere to be seen. With a stiff neck Earlson searched for it before turning his attention back to the man who cackled loudly. When did the bastard escape the mental asylum the military commanders put him into? Why didn't the secret intelligence force contact him, warning him of the bastards escape? Did they even know he was alive?

"Won't be long until my favorite boys both are home!" Sang the man as he spun around in front of Earlson, just outside the dull lights range, dancing with the decaying torso of a woman, her intestines falling out from below, "I should bake a cake… ooh how Ally loved his cakes, he tended to like the fresh flesh of the young if I recall. Do I have any spare bodies of that description around?"

He spoke to the dead woman as if she would speak back; with a hum he gave her peeling cheek a light kiss then gently laid her down on a bloody examination table gently, as if she was a lover. The man turned his attention back to Earlson, "Oh but I better not forget my favorite son! What do you want, my darling big boy? A young woman, oh… I heard you have recently been taking more men to bed, shall I find a young lad for you?"

"Go… to hell…" Growled Earlson through his pain, his eyes glared at the man with hate.

"How rude, did you lose all your manners? Seems I will have to reteach you… later… first lets have some overdue father-son time, hm?" The man glided towards Earlson making him tense, he glared up at his face and flinched at what he saw.

The man had barely aged a day since the time he didn't return 'home' thanks to his science partners and military boss turning against his experiments; he still looked in his late forties. And not only that his fangs were clear as day as well as his eyes not dissimilar to a Sabbat's. He leaned down to bite Earlson's throat and drain some blood making him struggle and howl in rage.

Moaning in glee at the taste of his blood, the man jumped back and did a little dancing run on the spot, "Delicious! Your blood has become much more flavorsome. I used up all the blood bags I had that belonged to you very quickly… hm there is a new tang there… oh my, looks like someone got to you before I could… damn I wanted to be your Sire! No matter, the outcome is the same!"

Grinning the man forced Earlson's mouth open to see his fangs, then brought his hands back when he tried to bite down. A hand slapped him on the face making Earlson grunt and glare, baring his teeth in annoyance. Looking mock frustrated at Earlson's disobedience, the man grabbed a muffle that looked like a dog one and tied it over his mouth.

"Hmph, you are in need for discipline it seems. Later, after your welcome home." The man unstrapped Earlson's legs and pulled his pants down, making the fledgling tense and struggle, "I want to have sex with you."

As if a spell was waved over his head, Earlson became lax, growling through the metal mesh of the muffle as the man pulled out his own shaft and pumped it while whispering 'good boy' over and over. Then when he was hard he thrust inside Earlson without a pause.

Earlson kept on his glare as the man pounded into him, throat covered by the collar of his ragged lab coat right there but safe thanks to the muffle. How he wanted to tear it out and present it to the bastard, the way the man made him present the hearts of his other failed experiments.

After a few minutes of thrusting and sighing sickly into Earlson's ear the man came, he stayed hilted much to Earlson's dismay and instead leaned back to place almost loving kisses across his brow, "Good boy." He ran his hand across Earlson's bind arms before rocking his hips.

A long wine came from Earlson as the man took him again, slowly with only rolls of his hips. The feeling of his manhood's tip rubbing the same spot inside was making his stomach twist and memories to flood through his mind. He wanted it to be over with.

Nearly an hour passed until the man came again, he had not sped up once nor made a single thrust. By then Earlson was staring blankly over his shoulder waiting for the end. When a hand wrapped around his flaccid manhood and began to stroke him dotingly he snapped back to the present and snarled.

"You are all grown up! It makes daddy so happy… I know… I will give you a growing up gift as well!" He stood from Earlson's lap while tucking his manhood back into his pants and went to the curtained cage across from them, he pulled it open and what Earlson saw inside made him feel resounding fear for the first time in years. Not even dying caused him fear.

Jane!

His daughter was unconscious, slumped in a chair similar to the one he was in with a gag between her teeth. Examining her he saw now life threatening wounds, meaning she was knocked out as he was. Sending the man a glare Earlson waited while curling his legs up a bit to cover his manhood incase Jane opened her eyes.

"Such a lovely specimen! Of course she has all your genetics… had to silence her though, she showed the tongue of her filthy mother… that bitch! Stealing the precious seed of my son and… oh but darling Jane is so beautiful so I think I can forgive and forget."

"What… are you going to do… to her?" Earlson's voice cracked from all his yelling, he was surprised Jane slept through all that. Maybe she was drugged more then he was.

"Oh, I will think of something to improve her with… maybe pearl eyes… but once I am done she will make the perfect princess for my precious prince! Oh aren't you thrilled? What colour should her wedding dress be… red was your favorite colour wasn't it? You always grew excited at the sight of it…" Earlson's gut fell, "Yes! I shall paint it red, now who to invite? I don't like Nines or that rude Damsel…"

He had been watching, taking note of everyone Earlson, Alexander and Jane met. It made him tense. How long was the man watching him? Had he always been there, waiting for the right timing to catch them all?

"I do like that Lacroix fellow, his blood would be so pleasant on the tongue, I should keep a few barrels of it… I guess his pet could come too if it stays in the kennel… oh and Beckett, I would love to dissect him and find out the source of his skin changing, oh and I better not forget precious Samantha. She was a friend of Jane's I heard… that reminds me… Isaac should come too as well as that sweet little boy you seemed to hit it off with. The gargoyle can stay put though, hate garden ornaments…"  
"I don't like the Asians… never liked them… and Gary, my I would like to know his tailor… after I collect all his claws and turn them into a brides necklace for Jane, of course! Oh and lets not forget dear Heather, she would be delighted to see you getting married! IF I invite her I guess I should invite that adorable scientist and his boss… oh the things me and the Mandarin can do with our intellect!"

Earlson looked at Jane nervously, before returning his gaze to the man. This sick-hearted man who didn't care about right or wrong… this was why Earlson knew he should have given Jane up to an unnamed family in another country. His precious daughter had fallen into the spider's web.

"What do you think darling Jane? Your heart is a flutter, oh but of course, all brides get stage fright before their big day! Don't worry, granddad with be there every step of the way." The man skipped around the cage laughing eccentrically, Jane opened her eyes and looked to Earlson with pleas, not even glancing at his appearance. She had no idea who this creep was.

"Leave her alone…" Earlson struggled making the man hop over and lean closer as if he didn't hear and wanted him to repeat, "let her go…"

"She is my granddaughter, I can marry her to whomever I please… oh… maybe I could marry her… lets skip ceremony and go straight to the wedding night." He turned and began to make his way back to Jane, whose eyes teemed with resentment and distress.

"Damn it, Venal! Don't you dare touch her!" At Earlson's snarl the man, Professor Venal, paused and looked over his shoulder with an outraged expression that made him tense up and strain against his binds again. Venal spun on his heels and stormed towards him.

"How many times have I told you to call me father and not my name?" His hand slapped loudly against Earlson's face over and over, "Looks like you need punishment early."

Pulling a remote from his pocket he pressed the button, the second he did a loud earsplitting sound beneath the music of Fur Elise tore through Earlson's brain making him howl, in her cage Jane watched in horror as she didn't hear nor feel anything no mater how much she strained her ears.

Then it stopped. Earlson slumped as best as he could with the belt tight around his throat holding him upright, his eyes glazy as he stared at Venal's feet, that tapped to Fur Elise on the filthy floor. Blood stained from years ago…

"You sure have grown ill-disciplined, son." Cackled Venal as he sat on Earlson's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and traced a finger along his jaw, "Maybe it is time to put you to the snip? Would that calm you down? I believe it would…"

Keeping himself from showing how uneasy that thought made him; Earlson gave Venal a harsh glare. The man laughed and spun to his feet, muttering to himself as he searched his wide arrange of scalpels. As his back was turned Earlson tried once more to tear away the binds, but they held on despite the new strength he had as a vampire.

"Enough." A new voice, one Earlson was both delighted and astounded to hear. His wild eyes flashed towards Lacroix, the Prince walked with head high and arms folded behind his back while looking out of place in the dusty room, "I apologize for the disturbance but I need my agent back."

"Oh, here comes the Prince." Venal skipped over to step between Earlson's knees, in his hand he held a large scalpel that glinted sinisterly in the dull light, "Just in time! Wait over then a moment, I am going to neuter him. So very temperamental… should have done it years ago. Not like he needs it anymore, my old assistant managed to make him infertile after he ran off and had a kid."

Snarling and kicking out his legs as the blade lowered towards his thighs Earlson fought against Venal, he howled when the blade 'slipped' and sliced up his stomach, leaving a large gash in his shirt and skin.

"Oh for… Subject 57FFG1! You must stay still when I am doing a procedure, remember the last time you did this? It took forever to stick your intestines back inside."

"Go to hell!" He kicked out again making Venal jump out of the way and give Lacroix a 'what can you do' look, as if Earlson was a misbehaving kid who never learned.

"I apologize on my sons behalf, my Prince… I have done so much to try and tame him! It hurts this old mans unbeating heart that his eldest won't listen!"

"I'm sure it does." Said Lacroix in a cool and collected voice, he glanced at Earlson before drawing closer, pausing when Venal's eyes flashed warningly.

"I have done almost everything! I have punished him, given him rewards, let him play with his siblings… so sad they weren't as durable as he... I just can't get him to STOP!" At Venal's spitting yell filled with rage everyone went tense and quiet, only Earlson was willing to growl back, "You see? Infuriating! The only way I was able to get him to do as he was told was to make him blackout all the time, only little Ally was obedient… then again I tweaked his genetics in the tube to make it imperative he loved killing and was loyal to me… sadly 57FFG1 was one of my first children before I did the genetic tests, so I had to make do. Stuck a chip in the back of his skull, you see?"

As Lacroix watched with an uneasy eye and listened to what the man had done to Alexander and Earlson, and all the unknown children who were raised in this man's care down in this secret facility, Venal put down his scalpel much to Earlson's relief but grabbed his chin; the man licked his lips slowly making a tense feeling grow in Earlson's stomach.

"I was able to train him in a few good tricks though… use his body how I want it and also make him one of the best secret agents… he can't say no you know, even if he doesn't want it? Just say 'I want to have sex with you'…"

The second he said it Lacroix noticed a change in Earlson, the fledgling grew limp and his eyes flashed with apprehension and flickered around as if searching for an escape. So that was the source of his 'I can't say no' saying… it was literally pounded into him by this madman. Like a command used on a dog, he could not resist it.

Because if he didn't follow the order he would feel immense pain…

"Oh, but I see it in your eyes… you have already played with him! Was it fun? Who was on top… of course it was you! How rude of me… I tend to get excited when it comes to my favorite son. Which reminds me where is Ally? I knew he was with you, that's why I sent the email."

"He said he couldn't come to your family reunion and apologizes in advance." Lacroix's coldly spoken words made Venal's eyes flicker with anger.

"Oh that… that is why he is my second favorite! My third now that Jane is here… oh dear that reminds me! Remember what happens when someone falls out of favor my son? Only two can be my favorites…"

Distress went through Earlson's eyes and he looked to Lacroix, oh yes he remembered, he didn't know everything that happened during those times thanks to his blackouts and the fact Alexander kept silent about it all. But he knew the name; it was burned in his mind like a brand.

The Hunt.

"The Hunt! Oh yes! But this time it's not you and Ally doing the hunting together, you are hunting Ally! Not only that, but a vampire sired you, oh they must have been foolish to do such a thing… my Prince you should see this." Pressing the remote made Earlson scream again.

Not hearing anything made Lacroix frown, his eyes examining the chair for anything that could harm him. Seeing his expression made Venal laugh loudly and run on the spot in excitement. He was ever the exhibitionist on his darling sons, which was why he was kicked from the experimentation team in the army and imprisoned in a madhouse. He escaped, easiest thing he had ever done.

"Oh it is not the chair, no it is a sound!" Venal danced around the room and raised his hands high like a conductor, "The sound I created that only my dear sons could hear. Amazing! And you know what else? That's not all it does!"

"Sebastian…! Get Jane and… run!" Earlson gurgled over his pain and sent Lacroix a warning look, seeing the red seeping into his eyes made Lacroix rush to the cage. Venal howled in annoyance.

"You are just like the others! Very well then, if you will not bask in my great genius then you can join the Hunt!" He fled, leaving the noise running.

Getting Jane from the cage was no difficult task for one such as Lacroix, getting her to stay away from her pained father was. "You need to listen to your father and get out, Mr. Alexander is waiting for you outside." He tried but failed to stop her struggle.

"Go… Jane…" Earlson was shaking badly now as he struggled to fight the sound and its effect on his body, from the shadows where he hid the Sheriff leapt down to grab Jane in his strong arms. She screamed and kicked but it did nothing for the giant vampire.

"Get her out, return when Mr. Beckett and Mr. Alexander has her under control!" The Sheriff nodded while sending Earlson a distressed look then he turned and fled upstairs. Fading away, Jane screamed and cursed, her voice in a wild panic.

"No, DAD!"

When the Sheriff and the young woman were gone, Lacroix spun to Earlson. The fledgling looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, effervescing at the mouth, "Leave… I will… kill you…"

"Fight it as long as you can, I will find the control and handle that madman."

"I… will try… not long…" Earlson scrunched up his eyes and braced his entire body against the affliction that wrought him; on swift feet Lacroix went through the mansions under ground facility to find Venal. To think something like this was out in the middle of nowhere… or even existed.

How many children died here? He wondered. He could smell their young blood staining the walls. Some blood he recognized the scent as Earlson's, there was enough in there to have killed him many times over. His eyes ran across the grimy walls, he could see the dark stains of blood spattered up them. Whoever they were all died brutally. It was sad to think they were children born simply to be experimented on then killed, probably killed by Earlson and Alexander themselves.

Passing into a long hallway filled with doors spaced evenly on both sides and large ones on the ends, Lacroix ran a hand across a large gash like claws in the wall. Humans or vampires didn't cause that…

There was a crackle as old speakers came online and a dusty camera's above the doors on the ends of the tunnel blinked to life with a hum, "Hello my Prince! You stayed? Oh jolly good… you would make an excellent test dummy! You see, I haven't seen my son hunt after being Embraced; I would love to see how he will kill you. Will it be instant tearing, or draining your blood, or will he play around with you beforehand? Maybe he will eat you in one bite?"

"What do you mean? What is Mr. Helsing?"

"Helsing? Oh that's the vampire hunter from that… book, did my son choose that after he ran away? Hm… reminds me… I need to neuter him, maybe after he has finished playing with his food… oh! Maybe if he 'plays' with you I might reconsider neutering him!"

Feeling aggravated at being treated like a weak test subject, Lacroix glared up at the camera behind him… until the sound of a steel chair being thrown against a wall with powerful strength echoed to his ears. His eyes flashed back to the door as a loud, demonic howl ghosted its way towards him.

"Oh how beautiful!" Venal sang over the speakers as he saw something Lacroix couldn't.

Not wanting to wait and see what it was as it grew close fast; Lacroix fled through the hall, many sounds thudded through his ears. The approaching howls, Venal's laughter through the speakers and Fur Elise… now Lacroix was starting to hate the song and understood Earlson's fear of it.

There was a growl through the door at the end of the tunnel behind him making Lacroix duck into one of many doors, inside was a simple prison like bedroom. Small shackles on the bed head and end made Lacroix wince, was this where a child was kept before…

CRASH! The door leading into the hall was ripped open. A chill ran up his spine making him do the unsavory and crawl under a bed. Twisting his nose in disgust as dirt clung to his suit, Lacroix looked through the small gap between the ground and raggedy sheets eaten by moths, how did anything living get in here anyway? He tensed when a large, scaly black hand with sharp talons wrapped around the frame, followed by an equally black scaly nose over a drooling maw.

It twitched a couple times, snorted out misty snot and dust as its sense of smell was hindered with the old bloodstains, and then retracted along with the hand. Lacroix listened closely to the sound of talons clicking on the ground and growling as it faded down the hall, the door on the other end was treated with the same manner as the other.

When all was quiet Lacroix waited an extra moment before sliding out, getting on his feet and after dusting himself off with a scowl he pulled out his handgun and peered around the doorframe.

Finding the hall clear both sides, he slowly came out, keeping his gun in both hands out in front of him. Walking cautiously through the center of the room while having his eyes flash to every open door, Lacroix continued on his way. Overhead Venal was laughing and humming to the music.

Entering a pitch-black room at the end of the hall through the shattered remains of the door, Lacroix lowered to a crouch and examined the room for an exit with his slight night vision eyes. He spotted one to the right and one on the left, he chose to go right first. As he crossed the room three large spotlights flashed on from the other side of the room blinding him, the center one flickered with cracking sounds.

Squinting while shielding his eyes he saw a looming shadow rise from its crouched position in the center of the room, through the light he met glowing red eyes and heard a growl. It ran at him making Lacroix shoot blindly at it. His bullets sparked and ricocheted off uselessly until the magazine ran out.

Finding his gun as useless Lacroix threw at the creature making it bounce disregarded off its head then dived out of the way, yelling out as hooked claws ran down his back leaving fiery strips of pain in their wake, the shadow passed overhead and he fled to the door in a scramble, avoiding stumbling over anything in his half blinded state.

Slamming his weight into the door made it fly open. Lacroix shut it as quickly as he could, and looked around the room to find the next door but what he found made his stomach descend. It was a dead end…

"Oh little Princeling. Come back where I can see you… I want to watch as my son devours you… I want to know how he hunts and kills!"

Lacroix backed up on the furthest wall, and winced as the door was ripped off and thrown across the lit up room, shattering into splinters. The large dark form shadowed the doorframe and waited a moment, looking around Lacroix noticed no cameras or speakers. The room was empty besides some old equipment in one corner, broken machines in another, and abandoned spider webs.

Turning his gaze back to the creature he frowned, was that Earlson? If so what was he? He looked like a… oh… oh no…

As he realized what was happening, Earlson bent down to glare at him through the door, clawing his way through it making some of it's frame to crumble to get his body inside. His large, werewolf shaped body. The tighter skin like on his hands, nose, tail, and feet were scaled looking while the rest was dark skin, like the skin of the Sheriff's bat form…

"By Caine… his a…"

"What was that? You have to speak louder… I can't hear you in that room. Come out and play!"

By now Earlson was able to squeeze his large body through the door making Lacroix look around in a panic, he moved to the side making Earlson crouch in a pounce position and growl making him freeze again. Slowly the giant moved towards him, nose twitching, but showed no signs of attacking… yet.

"Mr. Helsing? Mr… Earlson." Earlson paused for a second, his ears perked forward and his head cocked before he growled again in warning. Straightening up Lacroix made a quick decision that felt crazy, it might work or it might not. It was a chance he would risk. Not like he could run fast enough to the door past Earlson.

Reaching down slowly Lacroix never removed his eyes from the burning red ones; he began to undo his pants. The sound of the belt coming unfastened made Earlson's ears perk forward and his body tense on the defensive, his eyes flashed down as Lacroix unzipped his pants.

Letting them fall past his hips Lacroix pumped his manhood, so it stood strong. Glancing down he saw the dog like bump above Earlson's balls grow pink in the tip as his own began to slide out. Somewhere in his maddened mind he recalled what was happening… either that or it was his bestial instinct.

On slow steps Earlson grew closer cautiously, lowering his nose towards Lacroix's manhood. Feeling the cold breath fanning against his skin made Lacroix shiver and retract his hand, he watched cautiously as the nose hovered near him.

Not liking Lacroix's sudden move made Earlson growl curtly and twitched backwards like an alert hunting hound, before dipping his head. Putting both hands against the wall behind him Lacroix waited to see what Earlson was going to do.

Silence, only huffing breath against him. Then he gasped and flinched into the wall as a wide, rough and moist tongue went between his thighs, lapping at his balls and the length of his manhood. Lacroix moaned as the tongue made quick work of him, he barely registered the large talon hands that pressed flat either side of his hips.

Pressing his lips against his wrist to stifle his moan Lacroix spread his legs a little wider. Through the speakers in the other room Venal questioned, "What's going on in there? Son… my Prince? 57FFG1 come out right now! Don't do anything where I can't see."

Earlson apparently ignored his 'father's commands, his tongue rubbing with more vigor making Lacroix grow harder. Groaning and moving his mouth from his hand Lacroix whispered so only the hybrid could hear, "Earlson. I want to have sex with you."

Hearing those words made Earlson's ears go flat against his head and lower to the ground. He gave a whimpering sound as Lacroix slowly walked behind him, he whined and stuck his bony tail between his legs, as if trying to protect 'that' area.

Even if Earlson pressed against the ground he was huge and his arse was high in the air, if Lacroix wanted to reach he would have to balance on Earlson's legs…

"I want to have sex with you, but not in this form. Change…" Lacroix waited to see if it would work, Earlson shivered as he became even more lax against the ground and his tail flopped uselessly… but he didn't change. Tightening his lips Lacroix decided he had to make do with what he had to make the giant beast to no longer hunt him, and climbed up onto Earlson's legs.

Taking the slack tail in one hand and lifting it high up over his shoulder while pressing his other hand on the rough skinned arse cheek to keep his balance, Lacroix slid inside Earlson so his manhood was fully sheathed to the base of his balls; he hummed as the hybrid's body felt strangely warm and slick around him, not very different to how Earlson was the other night. Closing his eyes to hide the hybrids frightening appearance Lacroix began to ground in and out as fast as he could.

Giving a loud grumbling growl, Earlson clawed the ground and opened his drooling maw to pant. The more the vampire pounded into him the louder his pants and growls grew, until he was enthusiastically howling and desperately clawing the ground.

"What… oh…" Venal's voice didn't sound mocking anymore, he sounded startled and angry as he recognized the sound Earlson was releasing, "No… how dare you plant yourself in my sons beautiful body before I do! Son… 57FFG1, I demand you to kill him! Listen to your father!"

Once more Earlson snubbed him, too busy drooling over his pleasure and submitting to the Prince, the noise that turning him into the hybrid form and controlled him was barely noticeable through the lust-fog now. Venal tried again before breaking off in an angry ramble, saying something about punishment, but Lacroix missed it as he bent over the scaly body.

Beneath him Earlson gave a loud, screaming sound. Like a dog in pain, he looked down and watched liquid run across the ground. Taking in a whiff he noticed Earlson had peed a little… right before coming, as if he was a dog trying to mark a female mate. The ground became covered in the thick white substance of his cum, enough to fill a bucket. And that was not an exaggeration.

Moaning as the warm walls tightened Lacroix came, filling the Hybrid. He pulled out making Earlson whine and tucked his limp manhood back into his pants while looking down at the shivering giant at his feet.

Sighed as everything settled down Lacroix moved so he was in front of the Hybrid and knelt. Earlson's large maw, covered in droll, rested on his shoulder as Lacroix ran his teeth in the soft spot near his pointed ears. A shiver racked the hybrids entire body and he relaxed, whining when Lacroix stopped giving his ear area attention.

"Earlson?" The red eye right beside his face rolled to meet his, it seemed clearer now, no longer burning with lunacy and frenzy, "Good… can you change?"

"I will not allow it!" Screamed a voice at the door followed by a loud crack, Earlson released a loud holler as smoke billowed from his shoulder. His eyes flashed with returning rage and looked over where Venal stood with a large shotgun in his hands.

The hybrid moved so he was between the madman and Lacroix, growling as the gun did nothing but singe his thick hide a little. The next bullet hit him in the face, exploding into flames that smoked as Earlson threw his head around and howled in slight pain and anger.

Standing to his full height Earlson growled at Venal, the man's red eyes filled with uncertainty when he realized his gun, which would have worked before Earlson was Embraced, did nothing. Then he looked fearful as the hybrid began to come towards him.

Fleeing with an insane scream with the Hybrid and Prince at his heels, Venal bolted through the maze tunnels and made it out of the haunted looking mansion. Earlson ripped through the trapdoor and walls to make room for his large form. Outside, beside a certain taxicab and Lacroix's car, stood the cabbie, Jane, Alexander, Becket, and the Sheriff. All of them looked over as Venal came screaming outside.

Seeing them while blindly ignoring Alexander, who tensed at the sight of the man and his vampire appearance, Venal spun and ran across the craggy land. Before he could get far Earlson smashed through the final wall and howled causing everyone to shiver, Lacroix ran out behind him and made a beeline to the others of fast steps.

Everyone's eyes went wide and the gaped as the hybrid gave chase, catching the quickly fleeing man in seconds. Alexander covered Jane's eyes and pulled her against his chest in a soothing hug, while he watched with a rigid face as Venal was torn to shreds, organs flying everywhere. A familiar blood lust burned, as he smelt the fading life force of his most despised man and tensed.

When Venal was nothing but a mess everywhere Earlson raised his head and howled to the skies, a frightening sound between a wolf howl and demonic scream. Alexander gulped as he recognized the signs the others were blind to, "He has blacked out again…"

Multiple tense eyes watched Earlson as he turned, eyes burning hungrily at them. Releasing Jane, Alexander walked forward, his skin rippling and tearing. With a few cracking sounds of changing bones soon there was a large cream coloured werewolf howling at the even larger hybrid.

Earlson paused, his red eyes passed over Alexander in recognition, he growled something, which the werewolf replied with a vicious warning snarl, Earlson's ears went against his head as he glared and growled supremely. He was the dominant one, the oldest and strongest.

The hybrid charged making Alexander get in a prepared position, he took the rushing weight of Earlson with a struggle, his hind paws dug into the dirt as he slid across the ground and tried to push back.

Seeing Alexander change made Jane whisper a series of curses and gape, "What… huh…?"

"A werewolf?" Muttered Beckett, "But… he doesn't smell anything like a werewolf even in this form. How is that possible?

"Science." Hissed Lacroix, "That… madman created artificial werewolf's. Mr. Helsing and Mr. Alexander were the only two he let survive…"

"Wait…" Everyone's eyes flashed with understanding and Beckett swallowed before continuing, "Then that is Earlson… a Hybrid?"

"My dad… wait Hybrid? As in Vampire and Werewolf from myth?" Jane looked from Alexander and her father's bestial forms to look at the men all looking down at her with the same deadpanned expressions, "Oh don't tell me… You're all vampires?"

"I don't think Mr. Alexander can hold him back long," Said Lacroix as he turned his attention to the Sheriff while not replying to Jane, "do your best to assist him. Beckett, get the girl out of here."

As the Sheriff transformed into his bat form making Jane gape, and went over to latch his claws around Earlson's shoulders, lifting the howling and spitting hybrid high in the air. It was like the Hybrid was having a tantrum.

Beckett moved behind Jane before she could voice complaints and knocked her out with a soft jab. With the help of the cabbie he was able to lay her across the cabs back seat before getting in the drivers seat. The cabbie didn't look alarmed when Beckett took off, leaving him with the others.

"It might be imperative that you leave too along with your Sheriff, Prince." Said the cabbie drawing the injured vampires eyes to him, "Your blood and the professors appears to be causing problems for the werewolf and Cainite. Also the sun is drawing high…"

Looking back over he nodded and got into the cars driver seat, Lacroix looked up at the cabbie through his heavily tinted window, "Get in."

"The Cainite will come after you, I will hold him off. Take the wolf blood with you…" As he said it Alexander looked over his shoulder then changed. The completely naked man ran over and leapt in the back of the car making Lacroix groan in annoyance.

"Sorry about the undress, can't change without ruining a good pair of underwear." Alexander tried to joke, but his voice shook as his eyes dilated at the scent of the professor's and Lacroix's blood then looked up at the cabbie, "What about you?"

"It wont be long until he wears out, I will keep him in the tunnels until he does then inform you in the morning to pick him up."

Rolling down his window to look up at the hovering Sheriff, Lacroix yelled, "Drop him in the mansion when we are away then get safely away from the sun!" As he yelled the cabbie walked casually towards the mansion, then put his foot down on the pedal causing the car to fly across the ground. Flying over the mansion, the Sheriff flung Earlson down through the roof when the car was a little dot on the horizon then flew off, his body smashed through every floor, leaving a Hybrid sized hole.

Dazedly standing from the rubble Earlson's red eyes flashed around and his nose sniffed, picking up on a scent that was moving around below that seemed to tug at his attention. Growling he clawed through the rubble until he found the hole that once was the trapdoor and entered back into the tunnels.

Hearing his approach the cabbie went into one of the rooms in the hall Lacroix had ran down mere minutes ago, he lowered onto the bed and waited calmly. He didn't need to wait long as Earlson forced his frame through the door, snarling and flexing his claws as he towered over the vampire. Filling the room with his heated body.

"Come in Cainite, join me." Unease flashed through the red eyes as strange dark lines, like light reflecting from a diamond, surrounded the cabbie and something similar to Lacroix's Domination closed a fist around his mind. Slowly he fell to his knees and released a horrendous howling whimper.

Earlson's ears went tight on his head and his body trembled as he heard those words that he couldn't resist. Words the cabbie somehow knew…

"I want to have sex with you, Cainite."


End file.
